New Professors, New Adventures
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: YGOHP crossover. All around him there is Death, and he is powerless. But then comes a new set of allies, and their powers are so radically different that perhaps they have a chance after all.
1. Prologue: The New Professors

**07-17-07: ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! I've realized that NPNA could do with a lot of revisions, so… well, here they are! I'm pretty much rewriting the story – not the plot, just tweaking that and taking out some very **_**nonsensical **_**stuff I've written – so please reread it! Or at least, skim through it, so you're not confused when I mention a changed plot point in the sequels! (Oh, and if Dumbly's a bit cynical in this chapter… sorry. It's 11 at night, I'm in a cynical sort of mood.)**

**Summary:** All around him there is Death, and he can't seem to stop it… even when there comes a new set of allies to help the cause. But these allies are radically different… they posses a power no longer remembered by man. For _he _was forsaken and forgotten long ago, as _he _has powers the Dark Lord knows not… so now, _he _must join up with him, and in the end, they must find the true Ruler of Darkness…

In the beginning, Hogwarts was a school of learning and peace, built to promote the value of education. But as the years went on, and headmasters changed, the situation around Hogwarts grew dire. When Lord Voldemort returned, professors abandoned their posts and fled to find safer grounds… so Headmaster Albus Dumbledore needs to find some more _suitable _replacements. Who will win, who will die, and who will survive in this epic struggle of good and evil? After all… the end is near. And without the Chosen few, the world may crumble into chaos…

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron.

* * *

_**Prologue: The New Professors  
**__**New Professors, New Adventures**_

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

There are days where the world fits neatly into your palm. Everything goes perfectly. People listen and care, strangers help, even your mother won't complain about the way you dress, or that _dreadful _couch you've had since college. Ah yes, those days are simply the best…

Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore, today was _not _one of those days.

_Four professors. I need to find four. New. Professors. Wonderful. Exactly what I was hoping for on this lovely summer morning. Exactly what I needed, especially with Lord Voldemort on the move. Y'know, I simply _love _when my responsibilities as Headmaster clash with my duties to the Order._

Dumbledore sighed. This internal banter was getting him nowhere. He sighed and leaned forwards, bringing together his hands meditatively. He clicked his fingernails before standing up and walking towards his fireplace. He took a pinch of powder from a flowerpot on the mantle, threw it in the fire, and called for several people. He turned around and returned to his desk.

A few moments later, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin, a current visitor to the school, all came into his office. "You wanted to see us, Albus?" spoke the woman amongst them.

Dumbledore looked up, momentarily distracted. "What? Ah, yes." He stood and started to pace in front of them. "I am placed with a very serious problem this year," he said, not bothering to stop moving. "I am missing no less than four professors this year."

"… _Four_?" said McGonagall, aghast. "Good Lord Albus, who?"

Dumbledore ticked them off. "History of Magic – I finally convinced Professor Binns to retire, when not enough students passed their O.W.L.s in the subject. Arithmancy – Professor Vector's wife is going to have a baby, and he wants to spend as much time with her as possible. Ancient Ruins – well, need I explain what happened to him? And, of course, the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is yet again, open."

"You know, Headmaster…" said Snape slowly. "You could always give the post to me…"

"Thank you for the offer, Severus, but then I would have to find a new Potions master as well. No, I rather like you in your post, you do it justice. Now, what I need from you three is suggestions." The aged headmaster finally stopped pacing and turned to face his three companions. "Where should I look for four wizards who will be willing to work at Hogwarts? We all know that, nowadays, not even Hogwarts can provide the protection and security it once did, no indeed…"

Lupin spoke up. "Forgive me, Dumbledore, but perhaps we've been looking in the wrong place all these years."

Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

"Maybe we should be looking in other countries, where magic is somewhat different… Charlie Weasley works in Romania, and Bill Weasley in Egypt; that's a start. I'm sure some contacts in America or some others _outside _of England can certainly give us a heads-up on where to look. Who knows? I'm sure there's at least a few wizards willing to work at Hogwarts, if only to see the school itself."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, twirling it between his fingers. "An excellent suggestion, Remus. Do you know if the Weasley brothers are in the country?"

"Bill is, I just saw him three days ago."

"Then that is, as you said, a start." Dumbledore swiftly walked to his desk and checked something he had written. "Hm… yes, truly an excellent suggestion. Minerva, you will remain here whilst I'm gone?" She nodded. "Wonderful. Then I shall keep in touch, be back within a few days." Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace, threw in some Floo Powder, and disappeared.

* * *

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"Goodness me, Dumbledore, you could have at least given notice, I would have saved some supper for you!"

"Very good of you Molly, but honestly I didn't mean to stay for very long."

Mrs. Weasley bustled and clucked over the old man, taking his cloak, setting him down and handing him a mug of hot cocoa. Meanwhile, life at the Weasley residence was to be as expected. Loud voices came up from the Twins' room, where Bill and his fiancée Fleur Delacour were occupying while they visited. Overhead there was a "thump-thump-thump"ing as Ginny chased her brother Ron around, having taken her jumper and proceeded to run off with it. The Twins were at their shop; Charlie was still in Romania, and Percy… well, he was still at the Ministry, denying any involvement with his family.

There were no signs at the Burrow that life was troubled; no signs that Lord Voldemort had returned and had them on the top of the list as blood traitors. Yet… there was _some_thing in the air that told visitors that everything was not alright. Perhaps the jumpiness every time a door opened, or maybe the strange procedures Arthur Weasley went through every time he came home – or, in fact, the hours he kept. Whatever it was, there was a subtlety that rang of a certain… _illness_.

"Professor!" said Bill, coming downstairs. His dragon-fang earring caught the light as his long hair – kept in its usual ponytail – swiveled in and out of view. "When did you arrive? Safe trip?" He tore off a chunk of bread and bit into it.

"Just now, and yes, thank you, Bill. I actually came to talk to _you_."

Bill swallowed his bite. "Oh? Then how can I help you?" He sat down.

Dumbledore leaned forwards. "Bill, I need four new professors." He listed off the subjects. "It was Remus's suggestion that I look for wizards _outside _of the British community, and he suggested I talk to you. Was there anyone in Egypt that could fill any of these positions?"

Bill sat back and thought for a moment. "No, I don't think…" He paused. "Wait. Wait a minute, yes, yes there was. I think there _is _someone who can fill at least one position, and if not him, I'm sure he has friends that could help."

"Splendid!" said Dumbledore, smiling for the first time that day. "Now, pray tell, _who_?"

* * *

Me: Ta-da! I love this _so _much more than the original. This re-writing thing's going to be fun! I'll try to get in at least a chapter a week so I can get it out of the way, but we'll see. And if you're wondering about the _four _professors instead of the _five_ – well, we'll see. 

Oh, and I am _so excited for the last book!!!! SATURDAY!!!!!!!! THAT'S _– oh look, it's midnight, haha, it's Wednesday now! – _IN LIKE THREE DAYS!!!!!!!! _Well, four, if you count today… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Albus Dumbledore

**07-19-07: Chapter one, up and at 'em. Up today because I'm out of town next week. Oh, and I've thought long and hard about Ceribi, and decided that she's having a major character rewrite. She'll be watching fairly from the sidelines for this series; she'll pop in and out sorta-often, but she's no longer a professor (hence the "four" needed) and… well, you'll see the full changes soon. (I've grown weary of OCs… except Hikari, of course. :P) Also, Gramps is still alive – barely, but alive – as this takes place a little after GX starts, and he's alive for that.**

**Oh, and I know we all know that I usually refer to Seto as Seto, but depending on who the scene is focused on – aka, when it's not just about the group in general – he'll be called whatever that person calls him (mainly Kaiba).**

**And Marik is Marik again, no Malik. Also, there is no Mariku – aka his yami – either. Yes, you're probably then questioning how I'm going to wiggle myself out of both him **_**and **_**Ceribi, but believe me, Ceribi's role's easily rectified, and Mariku won't be a challenge either. ("But what about the ENDING…?!" JUST WAIT, YOU'LL SEE.)**

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron. She also extends her apologizes to the owner and workers of Rules, in London.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Enter Albus Dumbledore  
_****_New Professors, New Adventures_**

**Turtle Game Shop, Domino City, Japan**

"YUGI! TELEPHONE!"

Twenty-two-year-old Yugi Motou groaned and turned over in his bed, covering his face with a sheet. "N-n-not now, Ceribi…" he moaned, willing himself to sleep.

From his soul room, Yami chuckled. ((Come now Aibou… it's ten AM on a Saturday, you should be downstairs in the shop helping out. You know Grandpa is too old to manage it anymore. Besides, count your blessings that Ceribi's here.))

"Blessings my foot," Yugi muttered, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. "She's a _demon._"

"And a slave driver, thank you – I heard that, Yugi." Ceribi Motou opened Yugi's attic bedroom door and walked in, hands on her hips. She scrutinized her younger brother carefully before leaning over and yanking the sheets away from him. Yugi cowered away from her towering form. (Despite the heights of her brother and grandfather, Ceribi had been endowed with the blessed gift of being 6'1". She never let them live it down.)

"Now, if you don't get your host-to-the-Pharaoh _butt _downstairs in about three seconds, you'll not only have missed a call from one Marik Ishtar about a job, but you'll also be finding yourself working in the game shop for the next three weeks _alone_."

She had spoken the (many) magic words. Quick as a flash, (and still in his pajamas,) Yugi grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and sped down into the kitchen.

Grinning, Ceribi rotated 180 degrees. "I've still got it."

* * *

Yugi had been born when Ceribi was twelve years old, and at that time, she was about to be sent to boarding school in Tokyo. So really, it was no surprise that for years, he had not heard from her. Oh sure, there were the occasional postcards and there were birthday cards every year, but he'd never really… well, _met _her. 

But Yugi was fine with that. By the time he was old enough to enter high school, Ceribi was already in college in America. They kept in better touch now – but with the completion of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi suddenly found himself too busy to truly get to know his older sister.

It was a pity, truly it was, and he regretted never having a real conversation with her. But he had lived most of his life only hearing about his fantastic older sister, never having known her. His only memory of her when they were younger was when he was five; she was visiting on a trip before college, and he remembered her picking him up and spinning him around… and around… and around… and they were laughing, and he was so happy, because here at last was his Big Sis…

Then one day, he suddenly started hearing from her again. Things had started to settle down, especially after the whole KaibaCorp Grand Prix incident – as if enough people hadn't bothered them already – when she gave him a call. "Hey Yugi, Gramps, it's Cere. Just calling to check up on ya, let you know you're both certainly invited to the wedding next month. Well, call me back… bye!"

Just like that, they were reconnected. Ceribi was engaged to a college friend of hers, and Yugi went to the wedding of a woman he hardly knew. But it was… fun. It had given Yugi a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, to see his sister walk up to the altar. Besides, he had met lots of people, and had even met a very charming American duelist, who he later introduced to the rest of the gang in a Duel Monsters tournament held soon after the wedding. Overall, it had been a very… enjoyable time.

That was about five or six years ago, when everything was just settling down. Ceribi now had a charming daughter, and lived with her husband in America. But after Mr. Motou had a heart attack that was near fatal, she came up to help keep the shop for a few weeks while Yugi sorted out legal affairs. It would be harder, what with all the traveling he had to do for Duel Monsters and his job (he was an Egyptologist, and would often travel for research's sake), to run the shop as well. So he prepared for every contingency, even swallowing up Yami's pride and asking Kaiba for advice every now and again. (The CEO wasn't always pleased at the interruptions, but helped at the insistence of Mokuba.) And of course, Ceribi was always eager to help, especially when he filled her in on the last couple of years of insanity. (Needless to say, she was _thrilled _when she first met Yami, and talked his ear off for an hour.)

Yes, at last, it seemed that life was coming together, even if it was taking its sweet time…

Pity it wasn't to last.

* * *

**Cairo International Airport, Cairo, Egypt**

"Marik Ishtar! Why haven't I heard from you in the past three weeks?!"

Marik Ishtar, nearly six thousand miles away, grinned. Five years had only made the Egyptian more handsome. His muscles had toned and he had grown taller. He winked at a blonde who was checking him out. She blushed. "What kind of welcome is that, Yugi? After all, I haven't heard from you in three weeks." He could hear Yugi make an exasperated sound before adding, "Anyway Yugi, listen – do you remember Bill Weasley, the guy we met two years ago when they opened the Tut exhibit?"

Marik, leaning on the side of the payphone, knew he would. The two of them had become better friends when Yugi had chosen a major in Egyptology. They often worked together in Yugi's travels, and in one of those they had met a man named Bill Weasley. Charming fellow, very handsome with his thick red hair and devious smile.

"Oh, the redhead!" came Yugi's voice from the telephone. "Yeah, I remember him. He was the wizard, right?"

"Right." Quiet accidentally, Bill had repaired a vase he had broken in front of Marik and Yugi. He had done it so naturally that only after realizing that Yugi and Marik were staring at him that he knew something was wrong. When Ministry of Magic officials came to mind-wipe them, they realized that the two had magic of their own. Thus, Marik and Yugi were officially wizards, and were introduced to a fascinating new world. "Well, Bill's just asked me if I could take up a teaching gig at a wizarding school in England. He _also _mentioned that there are three extra spots besides mine, and begged me to see if I can fill them. So I thought, 'Heck, Yugi's been dying for a good job, why not this?' What do you say?"

There was silence on the line, before Yugi said, "I think it's a brilliant idea, Marik, but I need to talk it over with my family. Look, do you have more information about this?"

Marik laughed. "Yugi, believe me, we'll have all the information we'll need soon enough." An announcer overhead called for final passengers to board a certain flight number. "Look, Yugi, I've got to go, my plane's here – "

"Plane?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention! I'm coming to Domino!" Marik hurried through his call. "So don't worry about a thing, I'll be there tomorrow – can you get me from the airport around one? My flight lands about noon your time."

"Yeah, sure." Yugi sounded rushed. "Isn't this all a bit last-mi – "

Marik cut him off with a yelp. "Sorry Yugi, got to run, they'll leave without me!" And with that, he hung up and dashed to the gate before they let the last passenger board.

* * *

**Rules Restaurant, London, England**

Ryou Bakura sighed, picked up a chocolate-covered creampuff and stared at it. He had been asked to come to this restaurant, and had been kept waiting for nearly two hours. He had already ordered, eaten, and was working on dessert when suddenly…

"Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou jumped, dropping his favorite treat on the way. Silently cursing the loss, he stood and said, "Yes, and you are…?"

"Albus Dumbledore. May I sit?"

"Oh, yes of course." Ryou blushed and motioned towards a chair. "I hope you'll forgive me for ordering. I was a bit hungry…"

"No please, don't stop on my account. I only came briefly."

Ryou (and, from the Millennium Ring, Bakura) took time to examine the man before him. What a _sight _he was, yet people weren't staring at him. (In fact, most of the people in the restaurant looked about as oddly as he did.) He was old, to the point that his silvery-white hair and beard were so long that he had tucked them into his belt. Speaking of his clothes… he was wearing the oddest purple _robes_, a deep plum hue, and they were dotted with silver stars. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose, watching as Ryou tried not to stare.

((This guy's powerful,)) said Bakura at last. ((I'm not sure in what sense, but be careful.))

/I will,/ said Ryou slowly. Yet… something in him trusted the old man.

((Don't let your guard down,)) warned his yami, sensing his hikari's ease. ((It's the quiet ones that are the worst… look at _you_, for instance.))

/Ha, ha,/ said Ryou dryly, before tuning the spirit out and facing Dumbledore. "Forgive me, sir," he said politely. "The letter you sent was very vague… something about a job?"

"Yes, well, Mr. Bakura, I am headmaster at a school called Hogwarts." _Ah, so not so much "sir" but "Professor". _"It's not an average school. You see, Hogwarts is a school of magic."

Ryou blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Magic, Mr. Bakura." Dumbledore went into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a stick.

((Ryou, look ou – ))

But it made no difference, not that there was any need to be alarmed. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the glass next to Ryou transformed into a tropical bird.

"Oi, watch what you're – " a voice shouted. Ryou turned and saw an angry chef speeding towards them. Suddenly, she stopped. "Oh. Professor! What a pleasure."

"Hello Burstinatrix," said Dumbledore politely. "How's business?"

"Could be better, sir," said the woman, putting her hand on a table and leaning on it. "Quite frankly, with You-Know-Who back, most people prefer to stay in their homes. And please, I've always preferred Heroid, as opposed to my first name." (1)

"Quite understandable," said Dumbledore, but whether about her name or her lack of business, he did not specify. "Well, please, don't let me keep you."

"Of course not sir." She bowed slightly. "Good day, Professor."

"Good day."

Ryou turned back to the headmaster with a stare. "Professor, I take it both you and Hogwarts are quite famous within this 'magical' world."

Dumbledore smiled politely. "Certainly. You may say I'm often in the papers. But that's not important. You see, I am in need of four new professors for my school, and your name came up in a conversation I had with someone I daresay you know quite well."

"Who?"

"Marik Ishtar?"

Ryou clapped his hands, delighted. "Ah, Marik, I haven't heard from him in months! Did he accept?"

"He did, graciously. If I'm not mistaken, he's off to persuade a Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba to accept as well."

Bakura groaned as Ryou laughed. ((NOT THE PHARAOH!))

"Good luck with that," said Ryou pointedly. "Kaiba's never been one for the magic world. Speaking of which – how _have _you managed to hide yourselves from non-magic folk? I thought only people like me, Yugi and Marik had magic at all, but I guess I was wrong."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Muggles – non-magical people – often overlook even the simplest of details. But it is not that easy. Our Ministries of Magic have to regulate the use of magic, and control the witches and wizards around the world. But it's become harder, especially since Lord Voldemort's returned."

Ryou shivered instinctively. Dumbledore nodded appreciatively. "Yes, you have a right to shudder, but not out of fear. Fear of the name instills fear of the thing itself, and Voldemort, although a fearsome and extremely powerful wizard, is not someone to be terrified of. Wary, and never underestimated, but he is still but a man."

"I take it…" Ryou chose his words carefully. "I take it that this Voldemort figure is some sort of Dark wizard?"

"Yes. He calls himself the Dark Lord, and he's out to devastate the world. I need your help, and the help of your friends, if you can give it. Of course, I am not looking for an answer right away, but I do need it soon."

Hikari and yami consulted. /It sounds dangerous, but what choice do we have? We're in need of money, _and _I rather we were asked to enter this war than dragged in, as we usually are./

((Another madman out to destroy the world. Sound like anyone we know?))

/Yes. _You_./

((Hey, hey, hey, I never wanted to destroy the world, merely rule it. In any case, I agree with you. Besides, we don't know how much these wizards know about the Millennium Items. I'd like to keep my eye on them.))

The albino turned back to the headmaster. "Okay Professor, you've got yourself a new teacher."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore stood up, beaming down at him. Ryou stood as well, having already paid the check and taking his last creampuff with him. "I look forward to working with you," said the old man, shaking Ryou's hand. "I'll contact you again, once I get a hold of the other three professors."

"Sounds brilliant," said Ryou with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Professor."

"Likewise."

Dumbledore turned and left the restaurant. Once outside, he looked around him, then disappeared.

**

* * *

KaibaCorp CEO Main Office, Domino City, Japan**

"Yes, I… yes, dear, I know you're worried, but honestly I'm perfectly able… Come now Hikari! Do you honestly _believe _I can't take care of you, Mokuba, myself, the Item holders, their yamis _and _my company? … What do you mean, I'm going to kill myself one day? I'm Seto Kaiba, of _course _I'm not going… Yes dear. Yes. No, I…" A sigh. "Alright, I promise. I'll call you on Saturday. Alright darling. I'll tell Mokuba when I see him. After all you put me through, you _better _love me." A chuckle. "Okay sweetheart, tell him I say hi. Goodbye." (2)

Seto Kaiba exhaled deeply as he replaced the phone in its cradle. Calls like the one he just received always came with a price.

_What would I need a new job for? It's not like I need the money. And yet…_

Seto was intrigued by what he had heard. He had known about wizards for quite some time, and had been the one to introduce Duel Monsters – with a new line of magic-friendly products – to the wizarding world. He also knew that Lord Voldemort was raising up armies and wanted to fight. He hadn't wanted to choose sides, but, being experienced with madmen trying to take over the world, he knew that throwing himself in with Voldemort was not only cowardly, but dangerous as well. So, if he _had _to choose, Dumbledore and his Phoenix lot – though, at the moment, losing the battle – would be whom he cared to associate himself with.

And whom Mokuba cared to associate himself with. And that was the finishing tie – with the safety of his little brother and everyone else that he cared to give somewhat of a damn about on the line, he knew that, despite the risks it interred, he would rather be on the side of Dumbledore, whose powers rivaled that of the Dark Lord.

_But teaching… _he mused. _Defense Against The Dark Arts… how could I possibly teach something I barely believe in? I don't know any Defensive magic… but maybe, perhaps, I can preach about the Dark Arts… (3)_

_Or wait… is it not possible to combine spells with martial arts? _That's_ something I have a knack for, both defensive and offensive techniques. Maybe if…_

And suddenly, despite himself, Seto Kaiba found his mind whizzing with new ideas. _Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all._

Considering that Mokuba was a fully-fledged wizard in his own right, and had been for the past five years… no, it wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England**

"Well, Albus? Was Bill Weasley able to help? Did you find four new professors?"

Dumbledore surveyed Minerva McGonagall with a smile. "Actually Minerva, I was. One led me to two, two suggested a third, third mentioned someone who could convince the fourth, and here I am, a full staff and high hopes for the new year."

"Where are they now, Albus? Still in their beds?"

"Oh no," said Dumbledore, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "No, I talked to them each and sent them on their way. They need to pick out books, and for that need genuine wizard help. They should be on their way to the Burrow, where they'll spend the next three weeks before school starts."

McGonagall smiled. "An excellent though, Albus. I'm sure Remus and the others can think of ways to help the new professors."

"Oh, I'm quite sure of it," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Even our students would be glad to. After all, who wouldn't want to help the worlds' best duelists?"

* * *

(1) Surely, the Lords of Anime will SMITE me for this terrible, awful, evil joke. (bows) FORGIVE ME OH LORDS!!!! (It's a really lame GX joke – don't ask, spare yourself.) 

(2) Oh c'mon now, you didn't _honestly _think I'd forget about my favorite OC, now did you? (grins) Don't worry, like I promised in BBE, she's not someone supposed to be center-stage. But she'll be mentioned much more in this version of the story than in the last, because… well, since I took out Ceribi, I think it's only fair. But seriously, I promise, it's hasn't and won't revolve around her. (For those new to the story… well, you'll see.) (My favorite part in the whole conversation is the "Do you honestly think I can't take care of you and him and him and him and him and her and her and her and her and…" I chuckled as a wrote it.)

(3) I've never known was Arithmancy was – I always thought it was some kind of math – until today, and then I realized that Seto would _never _teach it! It's like fortune telling on by using numbers, so catch Seto Kaiba doing something like that! Seems like Marik's the only one going to keep his old job. I was thinking about throwing him in HOM for a while, but truly, AR would be his best subject, being a Tomb Keeper and all… (muses) Poor dear.

Like I said, radically different Ceribi much? I try. Still, I like this new one, she's definitely got the big-sister appeal.

I'm quite happy with this chapter. In fact, I'm quite happy with the way this story is going. And you'd think I haven't written it twice before! Psh! (grins)


	3. Chapter 2: Someone To Talk To

**07-28-07: I'm back from camp! So now we're off to Chapter Two, and… yeah. All that good stuff. Anywhoosle, guess there's nothing more to say other than **_**THE SEVENTH HARRY POTTER WAS AMAZING!!!!!!! **_**Took me about seven hours to read, and I SOBBED when a certain someone – those who've read it and know my favorite character will understand – died! Actually, I cried whenever someone died except for some people… okay now I make no sense. I'll get more into detail about the seventh book in a couple of months, after everyone reads it.**

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Someone To Talk To**  
__**New Professors, New Adventures** _

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"RONALD WEASLEY!! GIVE IT BACK!!"

"What, this thing? Why do girls wear them anyway? I mean – no, 'Mione, what are you…?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"_Protego! _Damn, Hermione, you need to be careful, I could have gotten hurt!"

"_I'll _show you getting hurt, Ronald!"

"Hermione, what are you…? OUCH! No, Hermione, I swear, I didn't mean it!"

"I… Hate… You… Ronald… Weasley!"

"Ow! HERMIONE!"

Harry Potter opened the door to the room that he and Ron Weasley were currently sharing. "Oi! I know you two can't get enough of each other, but _please _keep it down, and get a room!"

Hermione Granger paused in mid-attack as Ron stared up at him. They were in a very compromising position – he was on the floor, shielding his face with a bra, and she was practically straddling him, _Hogwarts, A History _in her hands and over her head.

"Like your one to talk, Harry!" said Hermione crossly, picking herself up from Ron. She snatched her bra back. "And I'll take _that_, thank you."

Harry groaned and looked away as Hermione stomped past him, to go to the room that she and the youngest Weasley, Ginny, were sharing.

"Ron, mate, you _really _need to get a grip on yourself," said Harry, hauling up his best friend.

Ron tried to look somewhat dignified. "How was I to know it was hers?"

"Why'd you touch it in the first place?"

The redhead turned crimson. "I – er, well…"

Harry patted him. "Never mind, Ron. Why don't we go grab something to eat? I'm starving."

The mention of food had Ronald Weasley bounding down in the stairs, a grin on his face. Harry allowed a momentary sigh of sadness before following him.

This is how things had been at the Burrow, as of late. The cheeriness of the so-called children was covering up the deeper fear and truth. Now that Lord Voldemort had returned, and that Harry Potter had heard the prophecy concerning the two of them, he knew that the end was near. _Neither can live while the other survives_. One would have to kill the other.

Harry could only hope that he would be the one to come out on top at the end. The fate of the world truly depended on it.

As Ron chomped on some bread, Harry thought about a recent conversation that had taken place between him and Dumbledore.

Harry had arrived at the Burrow three days beforehand. Dumbledore had sent him a letter telling him that he would come and personally remove him from Number 4, Privet Drive. And so he did, on the night he had promised at the designated time. On the way to the Burrow, he and Dumbledore had conversed about their last-year's dealings:

"_Harry, I am to understand that you have bottled up everything about the events in June."_

"_I'm sorry, sir?"_

"_Meaning that you have not confided in anyone, neither about the prophecy or of how you feel about Sirius's death."_

"… _Frankly, sir, I thought the prophecy was to be private?"_

"_Ah yes, the strictest confidence must be observed! But Harry, I do believe that your friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger may be more involved in your journey to Voldemort. They have followed you faithfully thus far. Do not be afraid to love, Harry. It is your strongest ability. And loving and trusting those closest to you is perhaps the wisest thing you can do."_

"Ron," Harry said slowly as Hermione – much calmer than she had been moments before, yet still looking thoroughly ruffled – walked in. "Would you and Hermione like to know what the contents of the prophecy was?"

Both Ron and Hermione froze. "B-but it was smashed," said Hermione, slowly sitting down. "It shattered, at the Ministry of Ma – "

"That wasn't the only copy."

Silence fell. Harry let it stay that way, brooding, before slowly saying, "Dumbledore heard the prophecy. And…" He hesitated. "Basically, '_Neither can live while the other survives._'"

"Sorry?"

"One of us has to kill the other."

Ron sat dumbstruck, but Hermione slowly nodded. "But Harry… wouldn't you have wanted it to be that way in any case? After all, the people he's killed…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, I reckon I would have wanted to finish him off myself," agreed Harry. "Now, I've got the evidence that I _have _to."

They remained quiet for some time, before Ron said, "We'll be there."

"What?" Harry looked startled. He hadn't expected this. Ron and Hermione were supposed to understand that from here on out, things would get more dangerous. That after Hogwarts, or maybe before, he, Harry, would have to go hunting Voldemort. He thought they would understand how difficult and dangerous things would get, and that he wanted them to stay safe. "No, you're supposed to – "

"Ron's right, Harry," said Hermione gently, all annoyance at the pair forgotten. "We've had _years _to back out. We're not going to. When you're hunting him down, we'll be there. When you're facing Voldemort, we'll be there too. Wherever you go – we'll follow."

"I – "

"Just accept it, mate. You're not getting rid of Hermione and me. We're a determined pair."

"Please, Harry. We – well, Ron and I discussed this. We always knew that you would be off doing dangerous things and trying to save the world. And… and we want to help in whatever way we can."

"You can help by keeping yourselves and the others safe!"

"Don't you see, Harry?" asked Hermione beseechingly. "That's just it – there _is _no real safe place anymore. 'The best defense is a good offence.' Fighting's the only way. Isn't that was the DA and the Order are all about?"

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked down at his hand, unable to say anything. Finally, he managed a weak, "Thanks."

"Anytime mate," said Ron. "Pass me the cheese, will you Harry? I'm _famished_."

"We had lunch two hours ago, Ronald!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything, 'Mione. Iom ah gowhin boh." He had stuffed his face with a piece of bread and a hunk of cheese.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry laughed. _Truly, everything will be better in the end.

* * *

_

_Dear Ron,_

_Greetings from your rich twin brothers! Yes, we're certainly racking up the Galleons now; it's quite a nice change. Tell Harry thanks again from us. Well, we didn't write to make you jealous – although jealous you should be – we wanted to inform you, Harry and Hermione of some top-secret information: Hogwarts information._

_Recently, we heard some crucial news about the Hogwarts teachers. The story of how our dear old Ancient Runes teacher died is nearly common knowledge at this rate, so no need to make account of it. But in addition to needing a Runes teacher and, of course, the annual Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hogwarts needs an Arithmancy teacher! Hermione, keep your shirt on, it's true! Ol' Vector's wife's near due, and he wants to go home and raise his family. Oh, and the best of all news: BINNS FINALLY RETIRED. I know, pity he didn't do it while we took his class, but there it is. We now are short four teachers of multiple personages, and Dumbledore's got his wand in a knot._

_Well, he _did _have his wand in a knot. But somehow, seemingly out of thin air, he's conjured up four magnificent people to take these posts. Almost like magic, really. Anyway, point being you're having not one, not two, but four spanking new professors at Hogwarts this year. There are two more things to add, but we don't want to spoil it for you, so that's all you're getting._

_Lots of love,_

_Fred & George

* * *

_

"Do you reckon it's true?" asked Ron as the three clambered back to their rooms. He had just read the twins' letter aloud to the other two.

"About Hogwarts actually needing _four _professors?" said Hermione. "It must be. Seems a bit in excess, I must admit…"

"Actually," said Ron with a grin. "I meant about Binns retiring."

Harry laughed. "I know, I can't believe it either! Old Binnsy actually retiring? Seems unbelievable."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly you two, is all you do crack jokes?"

"Well, that, and play Quidditch, and eat, and…" Ron laughed as Hermione hit him across the back. "I'm just messing around, Hermione! Touchy, touchy."

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley bounded towards them and stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Oh _there _you three are! What are you doing here?" They stared at her. "Haven't you heard?" she said, clearly agitated, waving her wand and causing a duster to ricochet off the walls. "The new Hogwarts professors are going to come today!'

"What?" said Ron, clearly startled. "You mean they're gonna stay here?"

"Of course Ron!" said his mother exasperatedly. "They're going to be here in a few hours! We need to get the house in top shipshape before they arrive! They're supposed to be quite well known, and it wouldn't do to welcome them in a messy home anyway!"

Immediately, Ron dashed down the stairs and grabbed a rag from his mother. "Celebrities? Well, let's go then!" He turned around and winked at the other two, who grinned.

"Guess these are the two things that Fred and George kept from us," said Harry, grabbing a broom as Hermione joined Ron with another rag.

"I guess," she said, and they proceeded to clean.

The next few hours saw the residents of the Burrow cleaning the house from top to bottom. As there were five extra people coming – apparently, one of the teachers had a little brother who was transferring into Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were to break him in – they had to decide who slept in what rooms so that everyone was at least moderately comfortable.

They were taking a break (Ron, of course, stuffing his face in an undignified fashion as Ginny, who had joined them, grimaced) when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Hermione nearly dropped her glass of lemonade as Harry and Ron shared a look. Were the new professors supposed to arrive now? Ginny shrugged and stood up, as Mrs. Weasley was not around. "I'll get it," she said as Harry moved to get up. "Don't worry about it. Ron," she added, disgusted, "For God's sake, swallow your food and wipe your mouth!"

He was about to protest, but then did as he was told. Ginny straightened and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" she called, wary. It was difficult to judge who might pop onto one's doorstep during these dangerous times.

"It's Hagrid," came a familiar voice. The Golden Trio looked at each other in happy surprise. "I came ta drop off one of the new professors."

Ginny threw open the door as Harry, Ron and Hermione bounded towards the doors. "Hullo you three," said the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid, half-giant and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. "Been well?"

"Well enough, Hagrid," said Harry with a grin. "What about you? How's, ah, your brother?"

"Grawpy? He's doin' well, really comin' along now."

The three exchanged a glance. There was a slight motion towards Hagrid's right, and their attention shifted. Hagrid followed their gaze and then chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that, Professor. Nearly forgot you were there."

"That's quite alright," said a slightly accented voice. And with that, the man who was to become Hogwarts' new History of Magic professor stepped forwards.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny _stared_.

He was small and extremely handsome. His hair seemed to make up for his lack in height, as it towered over him in spikes of ebony and crimson with gold bangs flopping into his face. His skin was tanned with hard muscles, emphasized by the leather he wore. Around his neck was a thick chain and, hanging from the end, a mysterious golden pendant, depicting an upside-down pyramid with an eye on it.

"Hello," he said. His voice was soft and warm. Harry couldn't help but feel some sort of _connection _to this magical stranger. His bright green eyes met shockingly violet ones. They were still wide, yet behind that so-called innocent look, Harry saw crisp intelligence and obvious awareness at their surroundings. "I'm to be the History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts."

After their initial shock wore off, Ginny stepped back. "Excuse us," she said, and motioned towards the house. "Would you come in?"

"With pleasure," said the polite stranger, entering with a soft smile and pulling his suitcase behind him. "I shall see you later then, I presume, Hagrid?"

"What?" said Ron, shaken out of his stupor. "You're not staying, Hagrid?"

"'Course not," said Hagrid gruffly, pleased that he was wanted to stay. "Gotta see if Dumbledore needs my help in getting the others, dun I? Well, I'll see you lot later. Take care, Yug'."

"Thank you, Hagrid, and likewise," said the soft-voiced man behind them.

Ginny closed the door and turned to the new professor. "Forgive me. My name's Ginny Weasley, and this is my older brother, Ron, and our friends, Harry and Hermione. Won't you have a seat? Would you like any refreshments?"

The stranger inclined his head graciously and sat at an empty seat. "That lemonade looks delicious, if it's not too much trouble."

Ginny scurried into the kitchen to get him a glass. Meanwhile, the other three shifted uncomfortably before Ron blurted, "You're Yugi Motou, aren't you?"

Yugi turned his head ever so slightly to survey Ron. The redhead blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn't mean to be rude."

"Not at all," said the hikari with a smile. "Yes, I am Yugi Motou. I assume you have heard of me?"

Harry looked from Ron's eager face to Yugi's calm one, and then to Hermione's wide-eyed expression. He spoke up as Ginny entered the room with a glass and a full pitcher of lemonade. "Sorry, but… _who _are you?"

"Oh honestly Harry!" said Hermione, getting up to help Ginny pour the lemonade and to tidy up their leftover snacks. "Yugi Motou! The reigning Duel Monsters world champion!"

Harry blinked, still not understanding, but before he could say anything, Molly Weasley burst into the room.

"Just saw – didn't realize – do forgive me, Professor Motou, I had no idea – "

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley," said Yugi, standing up and walking forwards to grasp Mrs. Weasley's hand and to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Forgive me for not making myself known to you as soon as I entered your home. Please, don't trouble yourself on my account." He motioned to the seated students. "I was just getting to know your charming children and their friends better." He smiled warmly and gently tugged her into a seat. "I've noticed that you've been troubling yourself because I – along with the other three professors – are staying. We truly hadn't wished to bother you, but Dumbledore-sensei did insist…"

"Nonsense!" said Mrs. Weasley. "It's no trouble at all! In fact, _I _insist that you stay here!"

"And we thank you for your gracious hospitality, Mrs. Weasley," said another voice from the doorway. There, leaning across the frame, was Ryou Bakura, white hair in a loose ponytail, clothes hanging easily on his thin frame. He had gotten taller, but other than that, there did not seem to be much change in his appearance since Yugi had last seen him, three years previously. "Forgive me, I thought you heard me knocking." He came forwards as she rose in her seat. "Please, don't get up on my account," he said firmly, and then offered his hand. "Ryou Bakura." After shaking hers, he turned to a delighted Yugi, whom he tightly hugged and was hugged back. "Yugi Motou, why didn't you _tell _me that you were coming?" he demanded, pinching the shorter man's nose.

Yugi was thrilled. "I had no idea that you would accept the position for sure! Marik only _hinted _that you _might_."

"Speaking of Marik," Ryou turned back to their host. "The last two professors won't be arriving until later this week." Mrs. Weasley nodded, then bustled out of the room to go make dinner. Ryou turned back to Yugi. "Marik wanted to sort out some last-minute affairs with the clan, and Kaiba had to insure that his company would be fine. Marik said he, ah, bumped into him... or something like that."

Yugi laughed. "Oh, this will be fun!" he said, a bright smile dazzling the onlookers. Their gaze caught Ryou's attention. He turned. Yugi glanced back briefly, and then did a double take. "Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten. Ryou, these are Harry, Hermione, Ron and his sister Ginny. They're students at Hogwarts?" The last part was a question.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we are. Ginny's entering her fifth year, but the three of us will be in our sixth."

"Ah." Yugi scratched his head awkwardly. "Then I assume you three won't be taking either of our subjects, as I heard Professor Binns was a bore and Arithmancy not excruciatingly popular."

"Well, Hermione and I both take the latter," said Ginny brightly. "And I still take History of Magic, so I'll be in your class."

Yugi smiled. "Excellent!" He suddenly yawned. "Forgive me. Ryou may be on British time, but I'm not yet. Do you know where I can sleep for a while?"

"Of course," said Ron, standing up. "You and another professor – if you're alright with that – were going to sleep in the twins' bedroom, while two others would be in Charlie's, and the last one would share with Bill."

"I think Marik will be happiest with Bill," said Yugi thoughtfully. "The three of us worked together, y'know, and Marik seemed to really hit it off with him."

Ron looked startled. "You know Bill?"

"Is he your older brother? A curse-breaker for Gringotts?"

"Y-yes, actually, he is." Ron looked awed. Out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered to Harry, "_Why didn't he tell me he knew Yugi Motou?!_"

"Then yes, I know your older brother quite well," said Yugi, either ignoring Ron's question to Harry, or not hearing it. "Ryou, do you mind sharing?"

((Are you sure that's such a good idea, Aibou? Ryou I like, but Bakura…))

/I'm sure by now Bakura's learned to behave himself, Yami./

Yami wasn't so sure. The last time he and the Tomb Robber had met, they ended up wrestling on the ground over _teacups_.

Ryou hesitated, obviously remembering the same incident. /Bakura, do you _promise _to behave around Yugi and Yami?/

((Behave? Hikari, I _always _behave myself.))

Ryou mentally snorted. /And I don't like tea. Well, if you're sure…/ "Of course, Yugi. We – I'd be thrilled."

Yugi patted him with a murmured, "I'm sure they'll behave themselves," in Japanese, and then followed Ron up the stairs.

* * *

"Okay, so who the bloody hell is Yugi Motou, and what is Duel Monsters?" 

After Ryou and Yugi had been shown to their rooms, Harry rounded on Ron and Hermione. "Blimey Harry, hasn't living with Muggles all these years taught you about Duel Monsters?" asked the redhead. "It's a Muggle card game, after all. Just recently it's was introduced to our world, and, well, it's been quite popular."

"Professor Motou is the reigning world champion, and has been for over five years!" said Hermione breathlessly. "And Bakura's another incredibly famous player. I suppose that's what your mother meant when she said they were celebrities, Ron! Oh, I do hope the other professors are duelists too!"

"Hold on a minute." Harry put up a hand. "So these new professors are _card players_?"

"It's not that simple, mate," said Ron seriously. "Duel Monsters is an intense game of strategy and nerves."

Hermione nodded fervently, before Harry said, "Hang on… do you two duel too?"

They both blushed. "Well, just a little bit," said Ron, defensively. "Fred and George sent me a deck from Diagon Alley some time ago, and so I asked them to send one to Hermione too, so we could learn…"

"It's really exciting, Harry!" said Hermione eagerly. "Besides, it's all the rage now, and we didn't want to be left out, going to Hogwarts…"

Harry sighed. "Alright then – can you teach me?"

* * *

"… And this is where a Field Spell Card would go. They give advantages – usually attack and defense point boosts – to different types of monsters on either side of the field, depending on what Field Card is played." 

"And this space here – what's it for?"

"That's where the Fusion Deck goes." Hermione pulled out a Spell Card. "Polymerization has the power of fusing monsters together. When you've got the needed monsters in your hand, you can activate this card. The monsters then are sent to the Graveyard to special summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck."

Harry nodded slowly, before Hermione pulled out a few cards to demonstrate. Afterwards, he nodded. "Okay. This game is super-complicated, but I think I get it now."

"Once you get the hang out it, it's really fun!" said Ron enthusiastically. He handed Harry his deck. "Now, put it to the test! I'll help you, while Hermione duels against!"

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon Harry! How else do you think you'll be able to learn the game, other than playing it?"

Harry stared at his best friend before turning to Hermione. "Okay. I guess I'll do it."

She beamed. "Don't worry Harry, this is just a teaching game! I'll go easy, and it won't count against you."

"Count against me?"

"Well mate," said Ron seriously. "If you become some sort of really good duelist, then we promise not to count this against you, as long as you remember us and put in a good word."

Harry laughed, then handed Hermione Ron's deck and took hers, shuffling it. They exchanged them and placed them on the mats.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

"That was brilliant, Harry!" said Hermione, watching as her life points dwindled down to zero. "Truly, excellent teamwork you two! I'd never seen that last combo before, Ron, when'd you think of it?" 

"I didn't," said Ron, amazed, staring at Harry in awe. "Harry did! He suggested a bunch of cards and I sorta stared at him until he executed the move! Bloody brilliant, mate, I'd never have thought of that!"

"It was nothing," said Harry, blushing at his friends' praise. "Besides, Hermione _did _go easy on me."

"Still Harry, for a first duel, that was terrific!" Hermione clapped her hands, delighted.

"Seriously mate, you keep that up and you'll be on your way to the Pro League!"

Finally, Harry put up a hand. "Enough with the praise, guys. Seriously, I wouldn't have been able to beat Hermione in normal circumstances."

"Alright then," said Ron. "We'll see in a few months time. I bet you… ten Galleons that you'll win against me or Hermione… okay, let's say Hermione. No offense," he added, turning to the female in their group.

"Deal," said Harry, and shook on it.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Boys_."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" 

"Thus far, three hours into the job, meeting only four of our students?" Ryou grinned. "To be honest, Yugi, I don't know if I can form much of an opinion."

Yugi rolled his eyes, exasperated. "You know what I mean!"

Ryou laughed. "Yes, I do." He smiled. "They seem like a good lot, the wizards we're with. I'm… _excited_, truth be told."

"So am I," said Yugi, sighing contentedly. "Just imagine: a steady job, three or more square meals a day, all the money I need…"

Ryou grinned and hit him. Yugi yelped then broke into laughter. "I'm just kidding around," said the shorter man. "Though honestly Ry, I bet this _will _be a lot of fun."

"More than likely, with Yami, Bakura, Marik _and _Kaiba in one room," he said, his voice deadpan.

Yugi groaned and hit his head on the wall. "Great, you just _had _to remind me!"

Ryou chuckled. "Well, cheer up Yugi. At least it'll be _interesting_."

"Interesting my foot," muttered the Puzzle bearer. "More like _loud_."

* * *

"SEVEN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS…" 

"Marik Ishtar, what kind of greeting is _that_?"

Marik's head floated in the Weasley fire. He was grinning as Yugi scowled at him and Bakura – who had taken over from Ryou – laughed. "Damn Ishtar, have you been watching horror movies?" Bakura grinned. "That seems a bit in excess, don't you think? Your _face _is the scariest movie _I've _ever seen."

Marik scowled while Yami – in spirit form, of course – bit back laughter. Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes. "Ha-fucking-ha, Bakura," said the disembodied head in the fire. "In any case, that's truly my message!"

"What, 'seven days'? What kind of message is THAT?" Bakura crossed his arms.

Marik rolled his eyes. "SEVEN DAYS until Kaiba and I arrive, dumbass!"

"Oh."

"Wait – how are you in touch with Kaiba anyway?" asked Yugi, curious. "Ryou said you bumped into him or something like that – "

"I did," said Marik smugly. "I happened to have heard that he was still in Domino after you left, so I, ah, decided to make myself known to him."

"In other words, you stalked him down at his office, burst in, and caused a general ruckus," said Yami, deadpan, taking over from Yugi.

Marik grinned sheepishly. "Something like that."

"Well in any case," said Bakura, yawning and stretching. "Seven days seems like an awfully long time for you _not _to be here – I'm stuck in the _Pharaoh's _room, for Ra's sake! _You_, on the other hand, get some fellow named Bill."

"Ouch. Well, lucky me, Bill's always been one of my favo – "

"AND this means I won't have anyone to plot devious things with."

"Truly 'Kura, I feel your loss, it's just that – "

"AND did I mention I'm rooming with THE PHARAOH?"

"That's enough, Tomb Robber," said Yami calmly. "Marik, isn't it about time you go? Wouldn't want to forget to pack anything, after all."

"I have nearly six days – " At Yami's look, Marik quickly cut himself off. "Yami's right, best be off, bye!"

And his head disappeared. Bakura turned and scowled at Yami. "Stupid Pharaoh," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Bakura, didn't catch that," said Yami, his tone subtly dangerous.

"Nothing, Pharaoh, nothing." Bakura stomped out of the room.

Meanwhile, Harry took off his Extendable Ear, looking very puzzled indeed.

* * *

Me: TA-DA!!! Sorry this took so long, but I wrote a lot! HURRAY! Ahem. Now please give me feedback on how these rewrites are looking. 


	4. Chapter 3: That Darn Marik

**08-04-07: My favorite teacher from last year is getting married today. He was awesome, I'm going to miss him a lot. In other news, here's the next chapter. I'm also working on updating a brand-spanking-new story: ****The Forgotten****. Forgive me, Shadow – I know you wanted ****The Hunted****, but I already wrote the first chapter for this story.**

**Marik Note: **Marik isn't OOC, he's purposefully bothering Seto. (grins)

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron. The song that Marik sings in this chapter – _Situations_ – is owned by Escape The Fate.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: That Darn Marik**  
__**New Professors, New Adventures** _

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"Yugi, for Ra's sake, stop pacing! You'll make a hole in the carpet!"

Yugi turned on his heel to face an amused Ryou. "But I'm nervous! What's going to happen, with all of us together again? Kaiba and Yami 'll want to duel ever five seconds, and Marik and Bakura will plot devious plans; then Bakura will try to get the Puzzle and Marik will laugh because Yami 'll be distracted by his duels with Kaiba while – "

"YUGI! Calm down, already!" Ryou walked over to him and forced him into an armchair. Squatting and keeping his hands on his shoulders, he added, "Everything will be OKAY. Things will work out, as they always have. Don't start to make judgments yet."

Yugi sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just _worried_…"

"I know, Yugi. I know." Ryou sat on the arm of the chair. "But there's no use worrying now. They're coming today, and there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? No," he said, holding up a hand has Yugi opened his mouth, "Don't answer that. It'll be _fine_, Yugi. Don't worry about it."

Yugi let out a long breath. "I'll try."

* * *

**Kaiba Limo, Streets of Domino City, Japan**

"HONESTLY THAT NEVER HAPPENED, LYING IS YOUR FAVORITE PASSION!"

Seto Kaiba groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Remind me again: _why _do I have to put up with you?"

"Because this is your training!" said Marik Ishtar happily, as the song he had been singing along with ended. "You're going to have to spend the next school year acknowledging my existence, so you might as well start now! Besides," he said, biting into a carrot that he had brought along with him, "Io migh tol 'Ari ohn yew."

Seto looked at him, disgusted, as Marik chewed and swallowed. "Care to repeat that?"

"I _said_, I might tell Hikari on you." Seto rolled his eyes as Marik lay back, smugly. "That's what you get for going out with my relative through marriage!"

Seto buried his face in his hands yet again. Across from him, Mokuba Kaiba was laughing so hard that he was crying. When he got his breath back, he said, "_Why _do you do this to him, Marik?"

Marik, who had been treating Seto badly for _days_ now, just for kicks, tried to look innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know very _well _what I mean, Ishtar," said Mokuba, yanking the carrot away from the Egyptian and taking a bite. After chewing and swallowing, he added, "Seriously, you're going to kill him if you keep this up."

"Maybe the Pharaoh will treat me better if I do," said Marik cheerfully, glancing at the still hunched CEO.

Mokuba sniggered. "Please. Like _that'll _ever happen." Seto straightened with a sigh. "You alright there, Nii-sama?"

"Fine," grunted Seto, threading some fingers through delicate russet locks. "But I'll be even _better _when we get to England and I can hand responsibility for the child over to Yugi and Ryou, two sensible and capable adults. I'm surprised at my own eagerness to leave, to be honest. Who knows? This could be interesting."

"Hurray!" Marik paused. "Wait a minute, did you just call me a _kid_?"

"Out of all of that, he picks up the insult. You're as bad as the mutt, Ishtar."

"Another of my relatives through marriage through marriage!"

It took all of the billionaire's control not to pound his head into the car's window. Instead, he pressed his forehead against the cool forehead and muttered, "Just kill me now."

Next to him, Marik winked at Mokuba. The younger Kaiba grinned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"Okay, so let me get this straight: you heard two different voices coming from both Motou _and _Bakura, _and _they acted as if there were a total of _five _people in the room, _including _Ishtar?"

"Yes!" said Harry impatiently as Ron stared at him, wide-eyed. "I've told you this a hundred times within the last five minutes, Ron!"

"Yes, but Harry," said Hermione anxiously, peering over her shoulder into the living room-type area, where Ryou and Yugi were talking. "This is a serious accusation!"

"What accusation!"

"Basically," said Hermione nervously, "You're saying our teachers have some sort of disorder – schizophrenia, bipolar depression, multiple personality syndrome… Do you know what this could mean? We could all be in serious danger! _And _the biggest danger is to _themselves!_"

"Hermione," said Ron seriously, "I don't think Harry meant that our teachers are nutters. Just that…"

"They're a bit off their rocker?"

"Not helping, Harry, mate. I'm trying to _not _say our teachers are loony."

"Alright Hermione," said Harry, turning to the female in the group. "How about this: we're watch them. If more appearances of these 'multiple personalities', well, appear, we'll tell Dumbledore, got it?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "That sounds fair…" She sighed. "I just hope that everything _is _okay. I'd hate for them to go to St. Mungo's before we even start Hogwarts!"

* * *

**Domino International Airport, Domino City, Japan**

Marik Ishtar was, yet again, being a smartass.

"And over there we see the lovely water feature known as the _fountain_!Yes indeed folks, invented some time ago in some country, Domino decided to buy one when resident moneybags Seto Kaiba stuffed money down City Council's throats! Perhaps _that's _why it's in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, known to be the billionaire's favorite Duel Monster! Though why a now-adult CEO would still be playing a children's card game is beyond me…"

A vein pulsed in Seto's head, but other than that, he showed no sign of having heard the Egyptian. Mokuba, beside him, whistled cheerfully.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you sure you know this man?" whispered a bodyguard, right beside him.

"Know him? Heavens no. He claims he's a friend of Mokuba's."

"Hey, hey, hey!" protested Marik. "You very well _do _know me, Kaiba!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we've met?"

Mokuba covered up his grin. "It's alright, _I _know him."

Marik stuck out his tongue. "There, you see? _Mokuba _loves me, at least."

The younger Kaiba threw up his hands. "I never said that! I just claimed to know you, and I can _easily _say I was mistaken."

The sandy-haired man pouted. "You Kaibas are no fun."

"That's what makes us Kaibas."

* * *

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"Hullo, I don't believe we've met."

Yugi spun around to face the man who had just spoken. Ryou stood up. "No, I don't," said the former agreeably, holding out his hand. "I'm Yugi Motou, and this is Ryou Bakura."

"Ah, the new professors!" said the man amiably, shaking Ryou's hand as well. "Albus told me about you. I'm Remus Lupin, a former teacher at the school. Albus wanted me to come and talk to you about teaching, but he said there would be four of you, not two."

"We're still waiting for the other two to arrive, Mr. Lupin," said Ryou. "Won't you have a seat?"

"Thank you, and plain Remus is fine."

Yugi also sat, knowing it wasn't _quite _proper manners to pace. "Forgive me… Remus is such an interesting name. I take it you know the origins?"

Lupin's face grew somber. "Quite."

Sensing a sensitive area, Ryou hastily added, "Yugi's a history buff, though his forte's the Ancient Egyptians."

"Really?" said Lupin, intrigued. He turned to the tri-colour haired man. "Mummies and pharaoh's your cup of tea, then?"

Yugi smiled. "Indeed. It's amazing what the Egyptians would do to protect their kings' tombs. I hate breaking and entering, as it was, but how else can we find out more about them?"

"And you believe the secret lies in the pharaohs' tombs?"

"I believe the pharaohs have a lot to offer us. The story of their lives, their most treasured artifacts – everything about them solves some mysteries and only uncovers more. Truly, it is remarkable."

"We must continue this conversation in depth some day soon, Yugi – may I call you that?"

"Of course, Remus," said Yugi warmly.

Lupin turned to Ryou. "And you, Ryou – again, it is alright, on a first-name basis?" A nod. "What do you do?"

"I'm still in university," said Ryou, glancing down. "I'm… well, I'm studying psychology." (1)

"Oh?" Again, Lupin was intrigued. "That is, I believe, the Muggle term for the study of the human mind?"

"Indeed," said Ryou. "Very non-magical, I know, but it intrigues me."

"No doubt," agreed Lupin. "What ages are you focusing on?"

"Right now, I'm still studying general, but I hope to go into child or adolescent psychology. Childhood is the most impressionable age, and if something traumatic happens to a child at that age, well… the results can be catastrophic."

Silence fell, the truth of Ryou's words sinking in. And who better to know than the occupants of the room? One: little sister and mother killed in a car accident, father leaving, friends disappear. One: bitten by a werewolf, afraid to make friends on the account of the violent nature when transformed, unable to tell friend from foe. One: tormented and bullied, unable to make friends, lacking confidence and companion.

And then there were two others. One: village burned to the ground, family and friends killed on the spot in front of staring eyes; and one: father died, forced to rule an entire kingdom at a young age, left to defeat an evil that immediately threatened.

And then there was the one that ran into the room to give one a hug. One: parents murdered, nearly killed as a baby and then, later, hunted by one of the most dangerous men in history.

They would be joined by one, one, and one, and two of the ones joined to become two. And really, it would be no surprise that they all shared something in common.

* * *

**Heathrow International Airport, London, England**

"_There's _my bag, I was beginning to worry." Marik snatched up his bag before it was rotated away from him. "Stupid bag, _listen _to me next time when I tell you to stay put."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Come _on_, Ishtar. It's not like we're on a free schedule."

Marik waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, Kaiba. I'm sure the family we're staying with won't mind if we're a few minutes late."

"You forget that we have two more weeks left until we're due to set up our classes and schedules at Hogwarts, and we've yet to buy whatever we need for our classrooms."

Marik, unable to come up with a retort, closed his mouth. "Fine. You win this time."

The CEO looked to the heavens and mouthed, Why me?

Mokuba tugged at his brother's sleeve. "Se-_to_," he said. "Let's go, already!" He pointed to a small group of people holding up a sign that said "DOMINO CITY".

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You think that's them?"

"One way to find out!" Marik walked up to probably the oldest in the group. He was a balding redheaded man with spectacles and was eagerly discussing the normal-looking clothes he was wearing with a companion. "Excuse me?" he said politely. "I'm Marik Ishtar – are you here to pick up three people from Domino City, Japan?"

The redhead man looked delighted. "Professor Ishtar!" he said, extending a hand. "My name is Arthur Weasley, you'll be spending these next weeks at my house."

"Lovely!" said Marik, shaking the offered limb and motioning to the Kaiba brothers. "This is Seto Kaiba, my colleague, and Mokuba Kaiba, who will be a student."

"Charmed," said Mr. Weasley, shaking their hands as well. "This here's your guard!"

"Our guard?"

"Y'know, in case," Mr. Weasley lowered his voice. "In case of an attack." He straightened. "This here's Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and my sons, Fred and George."

"Wotcher," said Tonks cheerfully, her hair a bright shade of bubblegum pink. "We'd wanted to split up, but Arthur thinks it best we stick together."

Marik shrugged. "Why bother splitting? We're not important enough to be attacked, don't worry." He slung an arm around Tonks' shoulders. "Besides, if we are, I'll make sure to protect you first."

Mokuba clapped a hand to his forehead. Leave it to Marik to hit on the first attractive female he met in Britain.

"C'mon," he said, smoldering a laugh and yanking the blonde away. "We're on a tight schedule, remember?"

* * *

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"MARIK!"

Yugi ran to the Egyptian, giving him a hug. "How was your flight?" he asked with a smile. "Ryou and I have been near sick with worry!"

"No, _Yugi_'s been near sick with worry," said Ryou, coming up more slowly than his friend. He grinned and hugged Marik tightly as well. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Sorry about that," said Marik, grinning. "I've been traveling with this one here." He jerked a finger at the shortest in their group. "But what about _you_?"

"Nothing interesting, just school," said Ryou with a shrug. "Even Bakura's kept relatively quite."

"Ooh, can I speak to him?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Am I surprised?"

Two flashes of bright light, and Bakura and Yami were out in the flesh. "I think that Pharaoh felt left out," said Bakura, giving his old friend a hug. "How're tricks, Marik?"

"Not bad, sorta missing the old days though," he responded with a grin. He turned to Yami and clasped his shoulder. "What about you, Pharaoh? Keeping up?"

"Well enough," said Yami. "Luckily, the idiot Tomb Robber's been quiet."

"Hey!"

"Oh look, two minutes together and you're already fighting," said Mokuba with a grin. "How've you been, yamis?"

"Well enough," said Yami. "Why are yo – Kaiba."

His rival had arrived. They stared daggers at each other before the brunet said, curtly, "Yami."

Bakura and Marik looked at this exchange, before the latter said, "And I'm Marik, since we're obviously make introductions."

"Ishtar…!"

* * *

(1) Well, people often say Ryou's crazy, so there's a little irony for you. I was debating psychiatry, but I realize that Ryou probably doesn't have enough money for med school, so yeah. 

Sorry that took so long, the original chapter was short as hell.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**08-13-07: Alright, next chapter. I'll try to spew this out quickly, I'm behind schedule. So… it might sorta suck, a little. Or at least, be short. I'll do my best. Also, I'm gone from the 20****th**** till the end of the month, and then school starts, so I'm going to have to stick to a once-a-month update. Sorry folks. Also, I was rereading the last couple of chapters and caught a **_**slew **_**of typos. Sorry homies. As I don't have an official beta – Shadow and I read most of each other's stuff, we're not official betas – I have to edit my own work, and it's only **_**after **_**I post them that I catch many of the mistakes. If anyone wants the job…?**

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are both original characters by Hikari Daeron. And apologies to Little Kuriboh. (laughs) Let's see anyone catch the reference…

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Diagon Alley  
**__**New Professors, New Adventures**_

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"So tell me again… what exactly is 'Floo Powder'?" asked Marik untrustingly. He and the Kaiba brothers had been there only a day when the Weasleys and co. decided they needed to get their school supplies – and sooner, rather than later. And so the professors were about to journey into – to them – the unbeknownst realm of Diagon Alley.

Upon arrival, it was soon apparent that relationships between the duelists and their studentswould get interesting. For one, it seemed a certain bushy-haired young woman was rather attracted to the rather aloof CEO. Seto, of course, was oblivious as always. ("What do you expect?" Yami had remarked. "The man denied my existence for years, and _still _won't believe that I was once Pharaoh." Bakura had remarked that Yami was only sore "because someone _else _refuses to take orders from you for a change." Yami had hit him over the head.) And as for how _her_ friends took it? Harry thought it was a laugh, but Ron seemed rather touchy when it came to the issue…

_Thank God I'm not girl-crazy, _Harry once found himself thinking, trying to ignore the sudden wash of warmness he experienced when the youngest Weasley suddenly walked into the room…

In any case, it seemed Yugi was the only one worried on how Hermione would take it when she realized how completely _un-interested _Seto Kaiba was in her. Not even Ryou seemed to be worried. "She's a sixteen year old girl, Yugi. Surely she's experienced heartbreak before?"

Marik, on the other hand, found it delightfully hilarious, _especially _when Seto proved that really was that woefully oblivious when it came to the opposite sex. "Hey Kaiba, why aren't you with your girlfriend right now?"

"Ishtar, are you truly that stupid? My girlfriend's not even in the country."

"I love when I'm smarter than he is," remarked Marik gleefully, when Seto left the room.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. He was getting far too used to this treatment of his brother by the former psychopath.

Speaking of Mokuba, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had easily become friends with him. He was smart; he was charming; "And boy, is he rich!" (It was apparent which of the three had said _that_.) Mokuba was seventeen, entering his final year of magical schooling – which was, indeed, meant to be spent at Hogwarts. He found the prospects extremely exciting, and not at all daunting. When asked why?

"When you've hung out with Yugi for as long as I have, you'll learn that nothing short of an international disaster can scare you."

Hermione was the only one to press for details. "Let's just say that when you're good friends with Yugi, you never have a boring day." And that's the last they heard of it.

"So what exactly is 'Floo Powder'?"

"Well…" began Harry, who was leaning against the door. "It's a form of transportation."

"How does it work?" asked Bakura suspiciously, examining the pot that Ron was holding. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were to meet them at the Alley, while the Hogwarts Trio, Ginny, Mokuba, and the duelists were to take Floo Powder.

"You simply pick up the powder and throw it into the fireplace," began Ron.

"State your destination clearly," added Harry, "as you step into the fire." Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Step into the fire? That doesn't sound safe _or _legal."

((Since when has he cared about legal?))

Ryou laughed in his soul room. /Hush. You know he means well./

((_Our _Marik Ishtar, mean _well_? Perish the thought.))

/Shh. Hermione's speaking./

"It's perfectly safe _and _legal," said Hermione professionally. "You won't get hurt –"

"– Unless you don't keep your elbows tucked in and your eyes closed," interrupted Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"This is ridiculous," said Seto, appearing in the doorway (Mokuba was already in the room). "I've heard enough of this chit-chat. Come along, Mokuba." He walked over and snatched up some powder from Ron. Turning, he swiftly threw it in the fire (which turned into a cackling emerald green), stepped in, and called clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

With a whoosh and a cough of smoke, he was gone.

"… That's it," said Yami, with sudden conviction. "Anything Kaiba can do, I can do." He repeated his rival's actions and within moments, he, too, was gone.

It didn't take much after that to get the others through.

* * *

**The Leaky Cauldron, London, England**

"… Where the hell are we?"

"Obviously Diagon Alley, dumbass."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious! I meant _where _in the Ra-damned Alley, Marik."

"Well then _say _so, Bakura! Jeez!"

"Well then, I'll repeat: Where the hell in this Osiris-blessed Alley are we?"

"Couldn't tell ya, sorry."

"Hey, Marik?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hark who's talking! This is coming from the person that – "

"Alright you two," came Yugi's amiable voice. "That's enough."

"You know Ishtar," said Seto calmly, as others rolled out of the fireplace. "Your voice is starting to sound more annoying than the mutt's. It might be best if you shut up from now on."

Marik beamed. "I must be growing on him, if he's going to treat me like Joey," he whispered to the other two. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," said Seto from a bench across the room. He didn't glance up from the newspaper he was reading.

Harry, who had already come through and was helping Ron up, said, "How'd he hear that?"

"Well, my brother is a man of many talents," said Mokuba, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, he specializes in creepy abilities, lame insults and, oh, what was that last thing… I know! LOSING TO YUGI IN EVERYTHING HE DOES!"

It was now that the CEO decided to look at Marik – if flicking his eyes in that general direction was a look. "Sorry Ishtar, I don't speak Moron. You'll need to switch to English or Japanese instead."

Marik then did something that wasn't quite normal: he made a frustrated noise, a very rude gesture at Seto, then suddenly his hands… twisted and squeezed the air. It looked very odd to passersby.

"Marik, what the hell are you doing?"

Apparently, it was Bakura's voice that could break the Egyptian's train of thought. He exhaled and said, "C'mon. Let's go get these books. The sooner Kaiba's out of my site, the better."

As Bakura lead Marik away, Yugi strolled over to Seto. Still riffling through the paper, the seated man said, "If I'd known that doing that would make him go away, I would have tried it ages ago."

Yugi chuckled. "C'mon Seto, let's go get needed classroom materials."

His companion stood and tucked the paper under his arm. "You know Yugi," he said. "At times, you're much more sensible than any of them, including your yami."

((HEY! I heard that!))

/I'm sure you were meant to, Yami./

"Yeah, well, Yami loves you too."

"Oh believe _me_, the feeling's mutual. For all the fact that most of the time, you are a calm, sensible human being, your other half is – " Seto waved a hand and cut himself off. "But I digress. We all know that you can get under my skin just as he does."

Yugi laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were being ushered away by Mrs. Weasley, looking very puzzled indeed. Mokuba, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh.

* * *

**Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley, London, England**

"Too large."

"Too small."

"Too wide."

"Too… tight…"

"Too dark."

"Too light."

"Too long."

"Too short."

"Too purple."

"Too green."

"Too – "

"Too – "

"ENOUGH!" exploded Hermione. She snatched up a few robes and handed them to Madame Malkin. "They'll take these."

The witch nodded and went to go ring them up. Hermione rounded on Ron and Harry, who both looked sheepishly at her. "Honestly you two!" she reprimanded. "This kind lady goes through all that trouble and brings out a bunch of robes, and all you can do is _criticize_!"

"Well Hermione, we _are _paying, so…"

"Ronald, that's not the point!" Hermione summon Ron's bag of coins with a flick of her wand and paid for his robes. "C'mon Harry, you too. I've already _got _mine, because _somebody _took too long!"

Harry, chortling softly, paid for his robes as well and hurried out after Hermione.

"I think we've rubbed off on her, mate," muttered Ron under his breath as he followed. Harry grinned.

"_Us_? Never."

"C'mon you two! Don't you want to meet Mokuba at Fred and George's shop?!"

Ron perked up and dashed ahead as Harry laughed and ran to catch up.

* * *

**Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, London, England**

"Well there certainly are a lot of books here," commented Ryou, eyeing a particularly fluffy book called _Madame TuTu's Book Of Ballet_ with something between amusement and distaste.

Yugi laughed. ((Wow Hikari, what logic!)) commented Bakura dryly. ((It's not like we're in a bookstore or anything.))

/Oh hush you./

In the middle of the shelf, some books separated, and Marik popped his head through. "I just found the coolest book ever!" he said, a gleam in his eyes. "It's all about making weapons more dangerous with magic!"

Bakura practically shoved Ryou out of control and said eagerly, "Lemme see!!"

Marik eyes glinted mischievously. "No way Jose! I'm going to learn some tricks to one-up you!" His head disappeared.

"Bastard!" spat Bakura, running out of the isle and sliding into the next one.

Yugi covered his closed eyes and shook his head. "What do I do to put up with this?" he moaned into his palm.

((Well Hikari, your kind nature and gentle personality makes people think they can walk over you,)) offered his yami.

/Gee, thanks Yam'. Love to hear the confidence in me, it's simply _shining _in your voice./

He chuckled. ((You know I only have the utmost faith in you, Aibou.))

/Surprisingly, I'm well aware./ Yugi mentally stuck out his tongue at the spirit. The latter laughed at this picture of childishness.

((Look at the King of Games now,)) he said with a grin. Yugi pouted.

/_You're _the King of Games, stupid./

((No, _we're _the _Kings_ of Games. I'd say we're damn tied in skill. But Yugi…)) Yami grew suddenly quiet, seriousness in his voice. ((There will come a day when you will surpass me… and when that time comes…))

He was interrupted by a crash resonating throughout the store. He raced towards the sound, and was not surprised to see Marik and Bakura in a heap of books, looking sheepish.

The manager came in with thunderous footsteps, wanting to know "just what the _bloody _hell in the name of You-Know-Who is going on here?" With a nudge from Yami, Yugi relinquished his control and the pharaoh came out with all his authoritative glory.

"Excuse me?" said Yami to the fuming manager. "These two are with me."

The manager spun on his heel. "Can you explain why they were running around my shop, making a bloody ruckus?"

Yami was unperturbed. He coughed softly, and leaned in, as if telling a secret. Dropping his voice, he said, "Just got back from St. Mungo's. Spell Damage Control. They do some funny… experiments. The last one got a little out of hand, and they haven't been quite the same since… I'm afraid your vast collection of books was just too much for them, especially the various subject matters. Just a word with them and I'll straighten it out. They're truly charming fellows." He winked confidently.

The shopkeeper found himself in a predicament. Although happily married and very much straight, he wanted to almost blush at this young man. Everything about him was flirtatiously authoritative. The way his golden bangs delicately framed his face, or the way shining leather pants hugged his small waist. The gentle touch to the keeper's arm, the way he subtly leaned in. His breath tickled the tiny hairs on the other's neck. He looked up from under thick black lashes, crimson orbs sparking to life as the shopkeeper stared in wonder, breath held tightly in his chest. Even the wink had sex appeal, laced with hidden wonders and joys that could be found if he just leaned in…

With a jolt and a stumble backwards, he stammered out, "O-of course, sir. Anything you say."

Yami flashed a dazzling, blinding smile before turning to Marik and Bakura, who were laying on the ground, staring at him. "C'mon you two," he said calmly. "It's about time we were off."

Without thinking, they scrambled up to their feet and shuffled obediently out of the store. The former pharaoh turned back to his stunned audience and once again addressed the manager. "I believe Mr. Kaiba is picking up the tab." He motioned his head to the brunet who was walking towards the register.

Upon hearing his name, Kaiba turned around and blinked at the situation. Without missing a beat, he said, "Of course. If you please?"

The shopkeeper turned around hastily and quickly rung up the books the lot had bought. He stared as the taller man swept past the spirit. Daintily, Yami followed him.

Outside, Kaiba faced the other three professors. "You owe me money," he said, but his voice revealed that he didn't care. "What happened back there?" he asked, without a trace of curiosity.

Marik and Bakura, _finally _realizing what had transpired, turned towards Yami. "I never knew you were such a compulsive liar and a _flirt_, Pharaoh," said the Egyptian, with something close to awe.

Yami had the grace to blush subtly, and look away.

* * *

**Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, London, England**

"Blimey! Look 'ere, Harry! They've invented a standard class day dream!"

"Wicked! And look here, Ron, they've expanded their line of fake wands!"

"This is all very impressive," said Mokuba. "Are they _really _your brothers? They're geniuses!"

"Just for that, Mokuba, you can get that happiness potion for free," said a familiar voice cheerfully.

"Fred! George!" said Harry. He shook their hands eagerly. "Business well, then?"

"Invariably," said George, beaming around the busy shop. "And it's all thanks to you, mate, honestly. Couldn't have done it without you."

Harry waved a hand. "Honestly, no problem." He motioned towards Mokuba. "This is Hogwarts'…" He trailed off. "Hang on, you called him by name! You three 've met?"

Mokuba nodded. "They were part of the guard that picked me, Marik and Niisama from the airport."

Fred nodded solemnly. "Your brother is an awfully quiet fellow."

"_Kaiba?! Our _Seto Kaiba, _quiet_?!" blustered Marik's voice from behind them. "When did _this _happen without my notice or approval?"

"Good to see you again, Marik," said George, clapping the Egyptian on the back. "Like the shop?"

Marik indicated the bag of items he was already carrying. "Love it. Honestly, you two are smarter and more useful than Binky-boy."

("Who?")

("Kaiba.")

("Oh.")

The twins beamed. "Now you're making us blush," said Fred, batting his eyelids. Marik grinned and linked arms with him and the other redhead.

"Let's go explore, shall we…?"

Mokuba groaned. "I'm afraid of what will happen with the three of them, _especially _if Bakura joins them."

"Oh?" Hermione's voice was the politely interested one that she used whenever she wanted to find something out. "Is Professor Bakura rather rowdy?"

Mokuba hadn't meant to let that slip out, so he stuttered out, "W-when he's drunk, yes." Hermione pursed her lips, but said nothing. Mokuba added hastily, "I mean, the twins have already decided to make a product that makes your hair as crazy's as Yugi's. Who knows what they'll think up next!"

* * *

Me: There we go! Now, I'll try to update when I get back from my trip. (bows) 


	6. Chapter 5: A Feeling of Doom

**FOR ALL NEW READERS: THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED!!! **

**EVERY CHAPTER WITH A DATE AND BOLDED AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP IS A NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE BE PATIENT AND WAIT AS I UPDATE, AND READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!! Thank you.**

SOME NOTES FOR NEW READERS: When I first wrote this, Ceribi was a professor as well, and going out with Ryou. THIS HAS CHANGED! **I'd suggest not reading ahead, things are drastically different now.**

**10-16-07: I started this over a month ago. I sorry – but school's started, and it took FOREVER to find information on tarot in order to write a scene in this chapter. ONE SCENE!! THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED – ONE! (**_**sighs**_**) In any case, Compy's contest, school/homework, and crew have eaten my life. So… yeah. Sorry about that folks.**

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron. Also, _The Abridged Series _is forevermore Little Kuriboh's. I just like to quote it.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: A Feeling Of Doom  
**__**New Professors, New Adventures**_

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"Hm… about twenty cups of sugar, two dozen eggs… la, la, la, spin clockwise and then counter, shift in like five pounds of flour… hum."

Marik Ishtar was in the kitchen. As this could never lead to favorable conclusions, he had requested that Mrs. Weasley leave a recipe for him to attempt. Thinking him a sweet and polite young man, she had acquired with a smile.

Mistake.

"This recipe has far too many complicated steps!" concluded the Egyptian. "Hey, Ryou!" he shouted down the hall. "You're good at cooking, right?"

Ryou poked his head into the kitchen, before blanching. "Yes, but I'm not going to help you out of _this _predicament, Marik Ishtar. Have Kaiba help you."

"Kaiba?!" Marik wasn't _that_ desperate. "Please. He can't cook!"

"According to his family, he can."

"Psh." Marik waved a floury hand. "Please. Families always stick up for fellow members. The only exception to this rule is Ishizu."

Ryou laughed. "Marik, you know your sister loves you."

"Loves?! Loves?! She _tortures _me!" Marik backhanded his forehead, flour falling into his eyes. He blinked rapidly. Eyeing a laughing Ryou, he said, "Okay, _fine_. Since you're _obviously _not going to help, send Kaiba in."

Ryou smirked. _Damn_, Marik thought, _Bakura's rubbing off on him._ "I can try."

A few minutes later, just as Marik was attempting to pry open the top of a jar of cocoa powder, Seto Kaiba entered the room. He eyed Marik critically before washing his hands, snatching away the jar, and deftly twisting it off. Marik stared at him in amazing.

"How the hell did you get that open?! I was trying for like three hours!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm sure, Ishtar." He glanced at the recipe before measuring out the needed amount of powder – which, incidentally, was not fifteen cups, but two.

"How the hell did Ryou convince you to help, anyway?" said Marik, taking some eggs out of a basket on the counter.

The taller man snatched the eggs out of his hands and started to separate white from yolk. "Ryou didn't; Mokuba did."

Marik laughed. "Oh. that explains it." He watched as Kaiba beat the whites and then carefully added them into the bowl. "This is taking far too long!" the blonde concluded. "Thanks for your help, Kaiba, but I think this is where magic steps in."

"Oh no you – "

_POOF_.

Marik coughed and waved a hand until the dust settled. He had sent out a blast of Shadow magic to mix the contents of the bowl, but instead, most of the mixture ended up in the air. "… Kaiba?" he asked nervously.

When the dust cleared, Marik saw one very much _annoyed _Seto Kaiba covered from head to very-low toe in the flour-sugar-cocoa mixture, one hand holding an egg, the other a whisk, with his hair covered in yolk and topped with the bowl.

What did Marik do? The obvious, of course. He broke into laughter and ran for his life.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed and looking through Ron's deck. Although he had been skeptical at first, he soon found Duel Monsters so-very _fascinating. _It wasn't just a bunch of cards to him anymore. Suddenly, he found that monsters were almost _alive_. Staring at the cards, he noticed very-much human characteristics. For instance, on Panther Warrior – one of Ron's prized cards – he couldn't help but notice how, for instance, its growl had the slightest hint of a smirk, or how its eyes were so aware. The cards seemed to have a heartbeat of their own, and if he just reached out… 

Someone cleared his throat.

Harry jumped in surprised, snapping out of his thoughts. Dismayed, he noticed that he had scattered Ron's deck across the ground. He bent to hastily retrieve the fallen cards. As he reached for one, slender fingers plucked it from the ground before him. He glanced up and was embarrassed to see Yugi Motou, bent on the ground next to him.

"Panther Lady, 1400 attack points, 1300 defense, level four," said his professor softly. He handed the card to Harry. "By offering her as a tribute, you can place one of your monsters destroyed in battle that turn on the top of your deck. A very stable card. Is she yours?"

Harry blushed. "N-no. I don't have a deck yet, this is Ron's."

Yugi watched the boy quietly as he put away the cards. "Would you like your own?"

"Sorry?"

"Harry, I'm… let's say, moderately good at Duel Monsters." Yami snorted from his soul room. His hikari ignored him. "Would you like to build your own deck? I have plenty of extra cards."

Harry stared at the duelist, his pulse quickening. _Yugi Motou _was offering to help him build a deck! _Yugi Motou_! The King of Games!

"Y-you don't have to," stammered Harry, unable to believe the scene that was unfolding.

"Nonsense," said Yugi, beckoning. "I insist."

Harry followed him out of the room, amazed that he was about to build a deck with Yugi Motou.

Meanwhile…

(("Moderately good" my foot, Aibou.))

/Oh hush./

((Well, in any case, it's an interesting offer. I take it that you, too, sensed that he was trying to get in touch with the Heart of the Cards?))

/I did. I admit, I didn't think any of these wizards would be able to use the Shadows, or sense them… but Harry seems uniquely aware that Duel Monsters is no ordinary game./

((How do you plan to help him with his deck?))

Yugi smiled. /That's where _you _come in, O Wise Pharaoh. How would you like to test Harry's Shadow abilities?/

Yami paused, his own ideas formulating and connecting to Yugi's. As Yugi entered the room he was sharing with Ryou, Yami grinned. ((I like it, Aibou.))

/Excellent. I'll let you take over, then./

"So, Harry," said Yami pleasantly, as the teen entered the room tentatively. "How long have you been playing Duel Monsters?"

Harry blushed. "Truthfully? About a week and a half…"

Yami laughed. That was when he and Ryou had first arrived at the Burrow. "I see. But you seem to hold a great fascination and respect for the cards?"

Harry glanced up to see his professor eyeing him quizzically. He looked away. "Fascination, yes, but how can you respect a game…?" he mumbled. It was silly, but Harry knew that he _did _respect the cards, and the game.

Former Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Now Harry, I want you to try something for me. It might seem silly to you, but I think it's the best way to determine what kind of deck you should make." Harry nodded. This was the King of Games, after all.

Yami opened Yugi's suitcase, ruffled around for a bit, and then picked up a box. He flipped open the lid and took out several cards. He placed them before Harry face down. "I want you to close your eyes and pick up the card that calls to you," he said seriously. "I know it sounds odd, but please, I think it'll make more sense once you try."

Harry nodded slowly, and then closed his eyes.

His professor extended a hand, and the Shadows crept around the room. The door was shut, and Shadows danced around Harry, the cards, and Yami. Shadow master perched on the edge of the bed, poised, ready for any action. Meanwhile, he watched Harry's reaction.

Harry felt suddenly… cold. It was as if someone swept the sunlight and warmth away. He tried to open his eyes, but found that he could not. Panicking, he considered blindly running away, when a soothing voice entered his consciousness. _Relax, Harry. Embrace the silence. Let it wash over you, and _listen _to the cards._

His breathing started to slow. Harry's shoulders, momentarily tense, dropped. The silence wasn't deafening. But… maybe because there _wasn't _silence. In the midst of the nothingness, he heard a call. A bird, maybe? Yet it sounded deeper, more like a roar…

An image started to form in Harry's mind. Magnificent silver and bronze wings shone in his vision. A long, powerful tail flicked in and out as Harry stared at a great silver orb. Suddenly, sharp claws and then legs extended from the globe, and then the creature unfurled itself. Its head was of a falcon, large and imposing, its eyes powerful and perceptive. Its wings beat powerfully, sending blast of air whipping Harry's hair and clothes. And oddly enough, it seemed to… to _glow_, with a brilliance that could match the sun itself.

Slowly, its wings beat slower and slower, until it landed – surprisingly softly – near Harry. Tentatively, he raised a hand.

The bird… dragon… whatever it was came forward. Closer, Harry realized just how _big _it was. It was at least the size of the Burrow, maybe larger. And yet… he was not afraid. He felt an extremely powerful bond and kinship to the beast. When it was close enough for him to touch, he gently placed a hand on its beak – as it had lowered its head. He stroked it, and a soft, musical note was uttered by the monster spirit.

Harry opened his eyes. In his hand there was a card entitled _Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6. _

He stared. The LV series were rare, and difficult to master. Horus LV 6 was not only extremely rare, but also extremely powerful…

He looked at Yami, wide-eyed. Pharaoh looked back and smiled. "It appears," he said calmly, "that this particular Horus has chosen you for his master."

* * *

"Okay… tell me about Hogwarts." 

"Oh?" said Ginny, looking up from a magazine she was reading. "Suddenly nervous about your new school, Mokie?"

"Don't call me that," said Mokuba without a blink. "I'm not nervous, just curious. What's it like?"

Ginny rolled over and sat up. "Well," she said, reaching for her wand and a piece of parchment, "it's a giant castle, and looks perfectly ordinary from the outside."

Hermione glanced over at what the redhead was doing with her wand. "Wow, I've never actually _seen _anyone draw with magic before," she said, appreciatively, watching as Ginny flicked her wand in different directions, murmuring under her breath. On the parchment, a drawing of Hogwarts was slowly forming, Forbidden Forest and all. When she was done, she levitated it to Mokuba, who picked it up and looked at it.

"Wow. Looks big."

"It's huge," said Harry idly. He was examining his new deck, getting to know the feel of each card. He reached into his back pocket and took out his wand. "_Accio Marauder's Map_!"

"Harry!" said Hermione, scandalized. "Don't tell me you're too lazy to go and get it yourself! You're not even seventeen yet!"

"Yeah, but in a house full of magic, nobody knows," said Ron, walking in with the map in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. He threw the map at Harry. "This nearly killed me on the way, it did."

"Sure, Ron," said Harry, grinning. "Gimme some of your toast."

Ron stuffed the remaining bits in his mouth. "Soay 'Arry," he said, chewing rapidly. "Ah finith et."

Harry grinned and then tossed Mokuba the Marauder's Map. "Hogwarts," he said, "is big. _Really _big. No one knows all its secrets." He motioned towards the parchment in Mokuba's hands. "My dad and his mates made that in their Third Year, and it's probably the only one of its kind. It shows all of Hogwarts, including the secret passageways and whatnot."

"Bloody useful," said Ron, sitting on the corner of one of the two beds in the room.

Mokuba stared at what he was holding. "Harry, I hate to disappoint you… but this is a piece of parchment. There's nothing on it."

Harry grinned. "Ron, care you to do the honours?"

"Be bloody well proud," said Ron. He pulled out his wand and stretched out so he reached the parchment. Tapping it, he said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Woah!" Mokuba gasped as the map came to life. "This thing is super special awesome! You say your dad made it? I am impressed. Visibly so."

The others laughed. "I'm glad you appreciate it," said Harry with a grin, and he and the others spent the rest of the afternoon reciting adventures at Hogwarts to Mokuba.

* * *

He stiffened, craning his neck and straining to hear an unheard noise, before relaxing. He wanted to roll his eyes at his jumpiness. He had done this dozens of times. Why suddenly nervous? 

Bakura was in the broom shed in the Weasleys' backyard. He knew it was odd, but he had the oddest feeling and wanted to do this alone…

He exhaled deeply. The thief knew he was being paranoid. He slowed his breath before slowly opening the box before him, and taking out the wrapped parcel within.

Bakura… hadn't used this deck in a while. He was more adept with tarot than he was even with Duel Monsters. Sometimes it worried him, the use of such an unstable magic, but he generally brushed it out of his mind. He liked to tell himself that those were lingering doubts of Ryou's in his mind.

And yet, he couldn't deny the fact that _something _had worried him enough to bring out his strongest tarot deck – his Duel Monsters deck. That it made for the best tarot, he knew from experience. But it was dangerous, to mix Shadow magic with the Occult. He above all knew that. But… he was compelled.

Controlling his breathing, Bakura shuffled the cards, drawing out a thin line of the Shadows and willed it through the heart of his deck. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but there was a nagging feeling…

Thirteen cards. Thirteen, the supposed unlucky number, was the spread he decided to use – the one of his own making, the one that he had been compelled to do on only the most disturbing of occasions. The cards were in a clock-like formation, with the last card in the center. The reading jumped from one side to the other –it started with the 12 o'clock position, then went from 11 o'clock to 1 o'clock, jumping from side-to-side – and ended with the card in the center.

Bakura hesitated. He wanted to ask Ryou if he should go through with it, but he had blocked Ryou to do this in the first place. He feared that he wouldn't like the result.

_Best not let the Pharaoh think I'm weak, _he thought, rolling his eyes, before flipping the card in the 12 o'clock position: The Task.

_Ah. Polymerization_. It was a fusion, a joining of sorts. Standing upright, Bakura took it to mean that the current task was to accept and embrace the new form of magic being presented to him and those around him. This would entail taking on both its strengths and weaknesses. He reached for the next card then paused. _It might also mean an addition to the little group we've formed… hmm… interesting._

He flipped the 11 o'clock card: The Focus.

The near-albino rolled his eyes upon reading the card that represented the main focus in the task: The Magician of Black Chaos. The ultimate fusion of dark and light, it was the card that he had chosen to represent the fusion of Yugi Motou and his yami. He studied the card for a moment, before placing it down slowly. The ritual background of the card meant, in the game, that it could only be summoned under certain circumstances. Did that mean Yami and Yugi held powers that hadn't yet been unleashed?

1 o'clock was The Assistant, which meant the person most able to help The Focus. Bakura was surprised to see the Unity magic card, as opposed to a single person. This meant that the people most involved with the Puzzle bearers' lives would be those helping. Usually, it was confined to one person or a dual-combination, but in this case… interesting.

10 o'clock's card revealed The Overall Problem: Call of the Haunted. While in Duel Monsters it was extremely useful, Bakura took it to mean that those with old grudges would come back – if you could call Voldemort's anger an "old grudge" – and that battle was not only possible, but inevitable. _Huh. It usually has an ulterior meaning as well… Ah. _The card was in the reverse position, which made its hidden meaning clear: though in Duel Monsters the monster summoned with Call of the Haunted was destroyed when the trap card was, reverse position meant that destroying _this _particular monster was not as easy as that. The card had brought it back, thus they had merged…

2 o'clock revealed Subtle Problems, and that proved to be Narrow Pass. Also a trap card, it depicted monsters attempting to get through a narrow passage. Bakura frowned. In the reverse position, it meant an unending flow of _whatever_ that were simply jumbled together. But in the upright, as it was here… He stared at the card. Something in him was trying to tell him what it was, but for some reason, he was blocking that idea out…

He flipped the 9 o'clock card, which was Unexpected Person. In the reverse position, it meant that the person would cause harm or hinder the task. However, this was in the upright position: a positive card. Bakura stared at the card, but he could not figure out who it could be. After all, whose monster spirit was Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6?

The Unexpected Event card in the 3 o'clock position was Monster Reborn. Bakura nearly flinched. He felt ill just by looking at the card. _Whatever – or _who_ever – is coming back isn't going to be pretty._

The 8 o'clock card was Problems in the Future. It was the Thunder of Ruler trap card in the reverse position. The creases in Bakura's forehead deepened. Upright, the card meant that whatever "enemy" in the task would be delayed, but in reverse it meant that _his _group would be paused. _There will be a battle…_

4 o'clock revealed Reoccurring Events: Bait Doll. _A sacrifice… interesting. _Someone in the past had sacrificed themselves, and their reincarnation – or someone different entirely – was going to do it again. He stroked his chin, wondering who the sacrifice was last time… and who it could be this time.

Bakura hesitated at the next card, which was 7 o'clock. It was the Role of the Reader/Person Asking. This meant the role he and Ryou had to play. Usually, he used the Change of Heart card to represent the two of them, so what would represent their _role_?

He flipped the card over… and started to laugh.

_Graverobber, huh? I bet Ryou will be _thrilled_… _After all, stealing on a request of someone – _Probably Pharaoh. Who else would ask? _– was not something Ryou Bakura enjoyed. Actually, stealing in _general_ wasn't something he enjoyed …

The Role of the Assistant was the card in the position of 4 o'clock, and that revealed Yu-Jo Friendship. _Of course. Bonding of the souls, thus helping of one another. Am I surprised? No, don't answer that, self. I already know the answer._

He knew it was _not _a good idea to start talking to himself, so Bakura flipped over the twelfth card in 6 o'clock: New Insights.

The white-haired thief rolled his eyes. Judgment of Pharaoh, Yu-Jo Friendship and Unity made for a powerful combination. This meant that should any of the Assistants be harmed while helping The Focus, he could stop at nothing to punish those who had inflicted the harm. In addition, The Focus became stronger through his Assistants.

_Lame_.

But now it was not time to kid around. The last card, in the center of the clock formation, was the Conclusion card of their particular task. Bakura calmed his breathing, and flipped it over.

In horror, he jumped up, knocking the table over. His eyes widened in alarm as his heart raced. He backed away from the floating card and into the wall. Bakura threw open the door next to him and ran for all he was worth.

Slowly, the card fluttered onto the ground, revealing a card in reverse position. It was Change of Heart.

_Betrayal.

* * *

_

Author's Note: I know that last scene was confusing, but the tarot scenes are meant to be. There's a lot of foreshadowing in that part, by the way…


	7. Chapter 6: So Happy Together

**12-24-07: IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AND I'VE ONLY WRAPPED TWO – sorry, Blink 182… anywhoosle! I'm on break, hurray, so I vowed to myself that I had to update something. Merry belated birthday, Compy; Shadow, I love you and my dark-chocolate fountain, and to everyone else, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!! (I wish I were British…)** **Oh, and a note: the first scene was meant to be one where the students explained Quidditch to the professors. As you can see… that's not what happened. And let me just say, I LOVE the baggage compartment scene. (dies)**

**IMPORTANT CORRECTION NOTE:** I was rereading chapters when I realized that I wasn't consistent in my writing, so I want to clarify some things: After Dumbledore visits Bill in the first chapter, he takes Fleur back to France so that she can spend some time with her family. Then he comes back to share a room with Marik, however briefly. Speaking of the Egyptian, Marik comes to Domino and chats up with Yugi. After Yugi leaves Marik bothers Kaiba, and over the phone makes sure the clan's all right. Aaand… I think that's everything.

**Location Note: **Apparently, Hogwarts _isn't _in England, but in Scotland. Well, according to Wikipedia… I always thought it was in England though! Huh…

Translations:

_Kami-sama_: God

_Aibou_: Partner

_Ano_: Um, can be used as 'excuse me' (as it is here)

_Jii-chan_: Grandpa

_Ore no Myoujou_: My morning star (grins) (USED IN A NON-SHONEN-AI CONTEXT)

_Dorobou_: Thief

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron.

* * *

**_Chapter Six: So Happy Together…  
_****_New Professors, New Adventures_**

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

Harry trudged downstairs to the breakfast table. He yawned. As he and Ron had stayed up all night looking at Harry's new deck and dueling, he was still tired.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry barely noticed the lack of the professors – except Kaiba –that morning. Harry greeted Mrs. Weasley, who set in front of him a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast, and then placed jam and butter on the table as well. Sighing with happiness – no one beat Molly Weasley's cooking except the House-Elves of Hogwarts – Harry began to butter his toast.

"More coffee, Professor?" asked Mrs. Weasley after pouring Harry some tea.

Harry, stuffing his face with toast, looked at the only other person at the table. Seto Kaiba, who was typing away on his laptop, glanced up. "If you please."

She poured him more coffee, told Harry more food was on the counter, and bustled out.

Silence fell. The only sounds that were heard was the easy clicks coming from Seto's keyboard, and Harry's chewing. Embarrassed, the latter tried to chew more quietly, but he realized that it was the absence of sound that was making him feel as if he was disturbing the older man.

Then suddenly, Kaiba broke the silence. "Yugi made you a deck."

Harry spluttered and nearly choked on his toast. Coughing, he drank some tea and managed to squeeze out a pathetic, "Er, yeah, he did."

"May I?"

The black-haired boy blinked. He knew of Seto Kaiba's fame when it came to Duel Monsters – Ron having exploded, "_You don't know who Seto Kaiba is?!?!?_" when he asked – but he did not quite understand his interest. "Er, sure…" he said, fishing out his deck from his pocket.

Seto took the offered deck case, opened it, and took out the cards. He started to flip through them, pausing at a few, merely glancing by others. After a moment, he slipped the cards back in their case and returned them to their owner. "Very stable," he said. "With some breaking in, it can be a strong deck. Might I offer a suggestion?" He sipped some coffee. "Mobius the Frost Monarch, or Jinzo. Preferably the latter. Combined with Horus LV 8, that could be one extremely powerful deck. Horus would take out the spell cards, Jinzo the traps."

Harry nodded, wide-eyed, mentally taking note of the mentioned cards and their effects. "Thanks," he mumbled, eating more toast.

Right before another awkward silence was about to set in, other people entered the room. Among them was Bill Weasley, who Harry sprang up to greet as he came in. After Harry introduced Kaiba to the redhead, Ron went up to get Marik and Yugi, as they had expressed the desire to see their former coworker when he came by.

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY!" said Yugi, running in and hugging the other man with all his might. "I haven't seen you in AGES!"

Marik came in more calmly, grinning and clapping Bill on the back. "Keep up there, Weasley?"

"Well enough," said Bill, laughing as Yugi finally let go. "I didn't expect such an enthusiastic greeting."

"I think the little one missed you," said Marik sagely. Yugi backhanded his arm.

"Very funny. Don't tell me you haven't seen excited to share your room ever since you heard the news!"

Marik looked away dramatically. "It's true, Bill. I've… I've…" He buried his face. "I've been in love with you from the moment we met!"

Bill took a deep breath and sighed. "Marik," he said seriously, placing at hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate, but I'm engaged, and, er… I've never fancied males anyway."

Marik peeked at him from under his bangs, and they both laughed.

"Comical," muttered Kaiba, drinking his coffee and getting to work.

* * *

**King's Cross Station, London, England**

"I think I might actually miss them," said Yugi wistfully, waving as Mr. Weasley sped away in his Ministry-approved car. "The Weasleys were quite an amiable family."

"Don't worry," said Ryou brightly, pushing the trolley that held his trunks. "We're going to be seeing the Weasley children in our classes, everything will be fine."

"Not to mention we'll be too busy to think about them meanwhile," said Marik cheerfully, watching as a few people meandered by. "Now c'mon, we have to find the platform. What was the number?"

"Nine and three quarters," said Kaiba. He pointed ahead of him. "It should be that way."

"Did he say nine and three quarters?" whispered Marik, as he, Yugi and Ryou followed the tall brunet. "Has he gone mad? Who ever heard of three quarters of a platform?"

"Hey idiot," came Kaiba's voice. "A magical platform has to be hidden from non-magical eyes. It's in between platforms nine and ten."

"… Oh."

Ryou hid a smile behind his hand as Yugi bit his sleeve so as not to giggle. "C'mon, Ma-chan," the latter said when he was composed. "You're too used to this treatment. Let's find the platform."

"Already done, Yugi," said Ryou, pointing ahead to a brick wall that said "9" on one side and "10" on another.

Silence fell as the three of them stared at the wall. "What now?" said Marik.

Then Yugi screamed.

"Calm down, Motou, it's not as if my head's not connected to the rest of my body," said Kaiba's head, which was sticking out of the brick wall.

"Kaiba!" said Ryou, but Bakura, who had been just as startled as the rest of them (and didn't want to admit it), interrupted.

"What the bloody _hell _do you think you're doing?!" he exploded. "You nearly made Marik shit his pants!"

Marik, who had fallen over and paled, glared at his white-haired companion. "Did not!" he said stubbornly, and stood. "I was merely… startled," he ended pathetically.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

Kaiba mirrored his action. "Walk through the wall, or run, it if makes you more comfortable," he said, and disappeared.

Bakura, Marik, and Yugi stared.

"Did he just tell us to run through the wall?" asked Yugi.

"Apparently," said Bakura. He shrugged and walked up to the wall. He leaned on it. With a confused expression, he said, "Seems solid enough to – " and disappeared.

"Holy…!" said Marik, before biting down on his hand. He glanced at Yugi. "You'd think that we'd be used to weird stuff like this, but _Ra_, a little warning would be nice."

((I'd never have thought that both the Thief _and _Marik would have been scared.)) Yami, who had been quietly sleeping in his soul room, had awoken to see the spectacle from Yugi's eyes. ((Pathetic, if you ask me.))

/Leave 'em alone, Yami. _You'd _probably be freaked out too./

((Would not.))

Yugi smiled to himself before offering his hand to Marik. "C'mon, Marik. It's just a wall."

Marik gulped, and complied.

* * *

**Baggage Compartment, Hogwarts Express, England**

"Ouch! Marik, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Oh, sorry Ryou, I thought that was Kaiba's – "

"OUCH! Marik, that's _my _foot!"

"Oh, sorry Yugi! I thought I was – "

"Hey Ishtar, when you're done making an idiot of yourself, would you kindly remove your hand from my genital area? It's a bit unnerving."

"AIE!" Hastily, a hand was withdrawn. "Gross, gross, gross! I'm TAINTED!" Marik flayed about before falling over, taking someone else with him.

"_Kami-sama_, Ishtar, I know you're in love with me, but I've already told you: I'm not into men."

"This is ridiculous," came Ryou's voice, before a light came on.

The compartment, which had been shrouded in darkness, was suddenly illuminated. Ryou was holding a chain that was attached to a light bulb. Marik was sprawled on top of Kaiba. The latter was rubbing his temples with an exasperated expression. Yugi was awkwardly holding several bags under his arms and two between his teeth, and tried to smile pathetically at the staring Brit.

Ryou, ever so orderly, sighed, took the bags from Yugi's teeth, and pulled Marik up. (The Egyptian hastily wiped his hands on anything that wasn't himself.) Kaiba waved his hand away, so the Brit took Yugi's remaining bags and placed them to the side of the small compartment. "_There_," he said, helping Marik brush the dust from himself. "Now, let's find our _real _compartment, shall we?"

Obediently, Marik and Yugi shuffled out, the former muttering something about tall brunets. The aforementioned CEO rolled his eyes and followed. Ryou took a final look around the compartment before clicking off the lights and following.

* * *

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

"You've been awfully quiet, Harry," said Hermione, watching her friend as he lay on his bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Just thinking about everything, really," said Harry. He has his hands hooked behind his head and was gazing at the ceiling. "Dueling, our new professors, this year… Voldemort."

"Ah." Hermione fell silent. Ron picked up the slack after swallowing his bite of sandwich.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll be there."

Harry smiled to himself. He had tried to dissuade the two of them on several occasions – especially as the school year drew near – and had failed each time. He didn't know if he truly accepted it, but he was eternally grateful for their friendship. "I know that," he said solemnly. "It's more like… what can he do next, y'know? What will he throw at us? The Stone, the Chamber, getting a new body, the prophecy – honestly, what's next? He'll find immortality and shove it in our faces?" (1)

"Probably," said Ron amiably, finishing his sandwich. "Ou'd yink 'at hi'd ge o'er et."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, this is _Voldemort_," said Harry with a grin. "Getting over himself isn't exactly his forte."

"Yeah," said Ron, swallowing. "But you'd think he would anyway!"

"Honestly Ron, sometimes you're _so _simple."

"Aw Hermione, leave me alone!"

"ANYWAY," interrupted Harry. "Point being, _what's going to happen_?!"

"Harry, you know I quit Divination in our third year," said Hermione. "And you and Ron always blew off that class, anyway. _Who knows_? We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Hogwarts Express Platform, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

"I'VE GOT ANOTHER CONFESSION MY FRIEND! I'M YOUR FOOL!"

"Marik, shut up," said Bakura, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Your voice is Ra-awful."

"Is not!" said Marik, unabashed. "My voice is the dulcet tones of angels!"

"Fallen angels?"

"Shut up Kaiba! Who asked you?"

Kaiba couldn't have looked haughtier as he stared down at the Egyptian. "Well Ishtar, I'm usually not one to agree with the pathetic thief – "

"Hey!"

" – but considering your singing is not only disturbing him but everyone else in the vicinity, of which I am a part of, I find myself agreeing. So shut up."

Marik pouted. Yugi hid his smile behind his hand and fanned himself, trying to cool down. The air was only little warmer than usual, but the humidity was high and Yugi, desperately loving his leather, hadn't thought that it could get so _sticky_. Marik, used to the sands of Egypt, was basking in the sun, blessing the Gods for inventing summer (and not looking forward to the imminent British winter). Bakura, adjusted as always, was wearing a simple t-shirt and was very comfortable, thank you very much. Kaiba said nothing in his usual white trench coat. The others took his stony silence to mean that even if he were uncomfortable, he wouldn't admit it.

Silence fell. They knew that someone was supposed to come and escort them to the building, but they did not know who or when they were coming. Yugi silently hoped it was Hagrid – the half-giant had hit off with the short man the moment they met. Yami, watching from his soul room with an amused air, had also been taken with the big man.

They weren't disappointed. Two minutes later, the half-giant appeared. "This way, professors," he called, motioning with a giant trashcan-lid-sized hand. "This way!"

They trudged up the hillside, following Hagrid as he led the way. They didn't speak – Marik was still sore, and Kaiba was counting his blessings. Yami and Yugi started up a silent conversation about the upcoming school year.

/Hey Yami?/

Bakura was surprised to hear Ryou's voice. Ryou was… an odd person. He preferred to stay silent and melt into the background as opposed to drawing attention to himself. The two of them made an unusual yami-hikari pair. They weren't as open and close as the Puzzle bearers, but… Bakura would protect Ryou with his life and soul, and, in turn, Ryou respected and comforted his yami in a way that few people could ever understand. ((What's up?))

/I was just wondering… do you feel something coming?/

Bakura blinked. His hikari was not one to usually voice any sort of worries like that. He usually assumed that Bakura knew anything before he did – which was usually the case. But Bakura had not caught onto anything coming and threatening their safety. ((What are you talking about Ryou?))

/Maybe I'm just imagining things, but…/ Years of silent observation had honed his skills, so now, sharper than ever, Ryou was able to pick up things that sometimes even Yami missed. /I thought I felt a disturbance from the Shadows, that's all… maybe it's nothing./

If there was one thing Bakura had learned, it was to never discount Ryou's observations. Because of his nature, he and Yami depended on Ryou to keep a silent watch on the Realm so that they could focus on the present. There could never be too many senses alert for a disturbance, and Ryou had shown himself to be valuable in that area on numerous occasions. And if he said that something was coming, Bakura wasn't one to doubt him.

"There's something coming," said the white-haired yami. That was Pharaoh's cue. A flash of the Puzzle was all that gave away his appearance. He closed his eyes and sent tendrils of the Shadows to probe the area. As they passed the Forbidden Forest, he froze.

"GET DOWN!" he screamed, throwing a large ball of Shadows at Hagrid to push the giant to the ground.

_When Pharaoh screams to get down, you _get_ down_, thought Marik, throwing himself to the ground and throwing a blanket of Shadows around himself. Looking up, he saw a creature soar above him from the Forest and land not ten feet from him. "Shit!" he gasped, jumping back and automatically reaching for the Rod, when –

"Go, Celtic Guardian! Spiral Sword Strike!"

The monster let out a sickening scream before shattering into a thousand pieces, like ice under skates. Marik let out a sigh of relief before accepting the hand that Bakura offered him. Pulling himself up, he asked, "What was it?"

"Man Eater Bug," said Bakura grimly. "Weak, but deadly to those without defenses. And due to its effect, it probably already got something in there," he said, motioning to the Forest.

"Are you alright, Marik?" asked Yami.

"Fine. A little surprised, but fine."

Yami nodded to him and went to Hagrid, trying to explain without saying anything. Kaiba joined him silently.

As they quickly walked the rest of the way, Bakura stayed behind with Marik. "I have something I need to tell you all," he said, tone serious for a change.

"Oh?" Marik raised an eyebrow. "A theory?"

"A prediction."

"… _Shit_," Marik breathed, wiping his mouth as some spittle collected there. "You serious?"

"Deadly." Bakura's predictions were uncannily accurate, and if he was worried enough to actually _tell _them the contents – crap –

"It's not going to end up well, is it?"

"Does it ever?"

"Touché."

* * *

**Staff Room, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Ah, Hagrid, you have brought them!" Albus Dumbledore greeted each of the new professors warmly, ushering them into a side room from the Entrance Hall. Inside were twelve other people, all dressed in the robes of their kind. (2) Each of the staff members of Hogwarts looked welcoming – except for the grubby exterior of Argus Flitch, the caretaker, the fierce hawk-nosed face of Irma Pince the librarian, and the cold glare from one teacher than even Yugi Motou would have trouble accepting.

"Er, Professor," he said, beckoning. "I've summat to tell you…"

"Um – don't worry about that, Hagrid," said Yami haltingly. "We'll… um, we'll inform the Headmaster of the events that… um… happened."

"That was lame," muttered Bakura. Marik elbowed him.

"Your fault."

"What!"

"Should have mind-wiped him while you had the chance."

"Or you."

Hagrid looked like he was about to object, but a touch of the Rod sent him on his way. Breathing a sigh of relief, the new professors followed the Headmaster into the Staff Room and were introduced to their colleagues.

/I _like _McGonagall-sensei,/ (3) said Yugi happily, as Yami bowed before the stern-looking Headmistress. /She's so very…/

((Respectable, Aibou?))

/Yes, respectable! So very stern – like a teacher you can't help but like even though they give you three hours of homework!/

"I am honoured to meet you, McGonagall-sensei," murmured Yami. "I have heard so much…" Which wasn't a lie.

McGonagall's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Thank you, Professor Motou."

"Ano, please, call me Yugi."

The Headmistress's lips drew into a hint of a smile. "If I asked you to call me 'Minerva', would you do so?"

Yami blushed and started to stutter when a thoroughly dirt-covered Professor Sprout approached him. "Minerva, don't scare the poor boy," she said with a friendly smile. "Now my dear, I have heard that one amongst you is especially gifted with my trade. You wouldn't happen to know which one of you that is, would you?"

((Aibou?))

/Ryou-kun, completely. He made that ancient daisy pop back to life, do you remember?/

((You mean the one that jii-chan left in the kitchen for about ten years?))

/It wasn't ten _years_, Yami!/ said Yugi, laughing. /But yes, in any case, that's the one. He came over, shrieked, and a week later it was in perfect health./

((Are you sure he didn't replace the flower when you weren't looking?))

Yugi silently vowed to beat Yami severely with his largest pillow the moment he could. /_Yes_, ore no myoujou,/ he said with a grin. /Give Ryou more credit than that!/

Mentally chuckling, Yami excused himself from McGonagall and made his way over to where Bakura stood, amiably chatting with Pomona Sprout along the way. Bakura, upon seeing that he'd have to be social with Ryou's new colleagues, immediately relinquished control with a, ((Well, the more dangerous task is ahead of us, I think it's your turn to risk your life for a change.)) Ryou rolled his eyes and engaged in an intense conversation about Herbology with the said professor.

Meanwhile, Marik was making an idiot of himself.

"Can you _really_ tell the future?" he said to bug-eyed Sibyll Trelawney, who was staring him straight in the eye with an ebullience that put even him to shame. (4) Poor dear never stood a chance.

"The Inner Eye knows all," she said dramatically, flinging a hand to backhand him in the chest. He let out of a soft "_oof_", but she didn't hear. "My dear, if there is one thing that has been passed through the generations, it is our abilities to See!"

"Impressive," Marik muttered, rubbing his chest. "So can you – "

"My, my!" said Trelawney with even more flare, clutching the helpless Egyptian and staring into his eyes. "I see something!! I see… I see… my dear boy! You… you must be wary! There are those around you who'd wish your death!"

Had he not been Seto Kaiba, he would have choked on his pumpkin juice just to contain his outright laughter. As it was, he was observing the scene with an amused Madame Hooch from a nearby location, a flask of pumpkin juice in one hand and the other in his pocket. At Trelawney's statement, he leaned forward and muttered into Hooch's ear, "Yeah, I for one would _love _to see Ishtar suffer." She laughed and whacked his arm.

"You do tease the poor boy so."

"Tease? Believe me, Rolanda, I do not jest. Anyone who knows me for even a day can attest to that."

"I know I can," said Yami, raising his goblet to the other woman after pouring some punch and drinking it. "Heaven forbid the day Kaiba speaks a joke." He motioned towards the center couple that they had just been speaking of before Kaiba could respond. "Oh, look, I think she's proposing to him."

By now, most of the room was focused on the couple. Bakura was cracking up from his soul room as Ryou, still with Professor Sprout, tried not to laugh.

"Ah – well, death, you know, very common – " Marik was getting nervous, now. He tried to ease himself away, but the farther he got the closer she latched on.

"BUT WAIT!" she shouted, flinging back her goblet and covering Marik in something sticky. "I see more! A chance… a chance at happiness! With a beautiful woman who you'll suddenly love!"

"It would be so great if Ishtar turned out to be gay," muttered Kaiba. Madame Hooch choked on her drink as Yami bit his tongue by accident, both of them trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Kaiba," said Yami awkwardly, pressing on his tongue with his fingers in an effort to relieve the pain. Needless to say, it failed.

Many things that night failed… Marik's attempt to weed off of Trelawney was the top of that list, but it gave the more malicious in their group ample material for future jokes.

* * *

**Headquarters, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Besides that most amusing evening," said Bakura, chortling to himself as he came to the center of the room and removed his robe, "there's something I have to tell you all."

"That you're gay?"

"No, nitwit, that _you _are."

"I always knew Ishtar was a queer," said Kaiba, opening his laptop and rapidly typing on it.

"I'm not gay!"

"Hey Kaiba," interrupted Yami. "How does your computer work here? I thought electronics weren't able to work in Hogwarts."

Kaiba smirked before divulging himself in his work.

The new professors had an extremely interesting room arrangement. Each had their own office attached to their classroom – or, at least, was nearby – but in addition had their own sleeping quarters. Oddly enough, each of their rooms had portraits that lead them to a sort of middle ground – something that resembled a living/sitting/family room, with couches and furniture and little odds and ends. Marik had dubbed it their "headquarters" the moment he and Bakura had discovered it when they were exploring the former's rooms. Around them were the pictures that lead to each of their bedrooms for easy access. Overall, it was a very comfortable arrangement.

"No, seriously you guys, I have something to tell you," said Bakura with a grin, picking up a goblet of water and taking a sip. (Marik grumbled that it was his, but the other ignored him.) "I think it may have something to do with the attack earlier today."

_That _got their attentions. Kaiba stopped his typing, Marik turned to face him, and Yami looked up. "I… well. Um. I had a funny feeling not too long ago so… I pulled out my deck."

Yami sucked in a breath. "_Without consulting us?!_"

"It was enough that I was worried, Pharaoh!" barked Bakura. "And you should be grateful that I'm telling you at all!"

"Can it, Motou," said Kaiba, stony as usual but unusually on Bakura's side. "Let Dorobou say what he has to, _then _judge him for it."

Counting his blessings, Bakura continued. "Basically, it said that someone that none of use expect – well, no one I recognized, anyway – is going to come and help out, and that _something _was coming and that it's _bad_."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Bakura, I probably could have told you that myself."

Bakura held up a hand. "Pharaoh, the overall problem was Call of the Haunted, which means that whatever's coming back isn't going to be pretty." He started to pace, using his hands to emphasize his point. "With the unexpected event of Monster Reborn, it means an old grudge is going to be against us and it's _not _going away anytime soon. Then Subtle Problems is Narrow Pass – whatever that means – and I drew Thunder of Ruler for future problems, which foresees a battle. However, Bait Doll told me that there will be a sacrifice – someone who's already been in a similar position, or whose spirit has beforehand. It's not a good prediction, Pharaoh, and with the coming of Man Eater Bug, well, _I'm worried_!"

"Don't be. It's nothing we haven't handled before."

"Weren't you _listening_?! This isn't _like _before, Pharaoh!"

As the two of them got into an argument, Marik sat quietly on the couch, thinking over what Bakura had said. He had let out a lot of points, but in general, it was a nasty prediction. However, something was bothering Marik: why did he leave out the conclusion? Every prediction had some sort of conclusion, whether specific or vague, good or bad, and Bakura had certainly left out this one.

It meant one of three things to the platinum blonde: it involved Bakura or Ryou, it was really, _really _bad, or it was too confusing to explain. Marik had a hunch it had to do with all three, but he'd been wrong before.

"Enough." Kaiba's voice cut through the bickering yamis' like a cleaver. "Be grateful the fool actually told us, Motou. Don't let his cockiness get to you, Bakura. And both of you, shut up. If the thief's actually done something right, it could turn out to be worse than any of us think. Stay on your guard." He stood, taking his laptop with him. "Now, I for one have work to do and can't concentrate here, so I'm off."

The two yamis blinked in unison and turned to stare at their seated friend. (Both had risen in the fury of their argument.) Marik shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right. Best be on your guard, for now."

* * *

**The Burrow, Outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, England**

If there was one thing that Harry could relate to the feeling of soaring through the air on his broomstick, it was going through his deck.

It was… an odd sensation. He didn't really understand it. Every time he went through his deck, he felt a tingling all throughout his body, like the first time he used magic. As he went through it more and more, memorizing the names and faces of each card, the tingling ascended into a feeling of grandeur and loops. More and more he felt like he was soaring in the air, wind whipping not his hair but his soul as he screamed in exuberance…!

It was the oddest thing. Sometimes Harry would look through his deck and he'd swear that the cards were looking at him in the same earnestness that he was them. That… that Mirage Dragon actually _winked _at him when he was examining its scales, or that Spirit Reaper was cackling, or that –

No, no. It was impossible. It was just Harry's overactive imagination.

Still… he couldn't deny that sometimes, the cards flashed a mixture of black and purple when they thought he wasn't looking… and quite frankly, without letting anyone know, it worried him.

* * *

(1) A reference to the Horcruxes… they aren't in this story – well, not exactly – but I thought I'd throw them in there. xD 

(2) I went on Wikipedia, I dug through my own knowledge, I did everything – not including the house elves and the twelve school governors, there are thirteen teachers at Hogwarts, plus four others (the Headmaster, the caretaker, the librarian, the healer). No, Hagrid was not counted twice, and yes, I know, that's _nothing_. But Rowling's said Hogwarts only has like 600 kids, so… yeah.

(3) Sensei can also be used for a woman, right? I've always heard it used for males, but there should be no reason against calling a woman sensei… I used it here for McGonagall – I don't think Yugi would be able to call her "Minerva", even if she asked him to. (grins)

(4) "Ebullience" means "intense enthusiasm". It's the only word I learned (well, one of the only – besides "recalcitrant", which means "stubbornly resistant to authority") when we were practicing for the PSAT. **WARNING: INTENSE RANT AHEAD. Read only in boredom. Also, I took out the swearing because I don't want to offend anyone.** Incidentally, I'm really upset; I got an awfully low score. All my practice ones were in the high 190s, I got a 187! A ONE-FREAKIN-EIGHTY-SEVEN!!! (is incredibly pissed) You know what I need to get on the freakin' SAT, which I take in January?? Hell, I don't even know, man, but better than a freakin' 1870!!! What the hell is IB teaching me if it's not higher standardized test scores?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN ONE OF THE TOP PERCENTILES IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COUNTRY AND I GET A 187?!??! I'M UP THERE WITH ALAN AND ROSALIE AND ALL OF THEM AND ROSALIE GOT A FREAKIN' 238 AND ALAN A 231 AND EVEN THE SMARTEST KID THERE IS, AMER, THE FREAKIN' LOVE OF MY LIFE AMER_, GOT A 212 EVEN THOUGH HE DESERVED A PERFECT AND UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_ I'm still incredibly pissed, my parents aren't going to ever find out, I hate this so much!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (goes on and rants to those around her, the poor dears)

Me: Man, Ron's _always _eating in this story. And these chapters are getting longer and longer (over 4500 words, this chapter!) – before you know it they'll be Shadow's monstrous 52 pages (DON'T QUOTE ME). On that note, I have twice as many things that I need to write for chapter seven, so that's going to be even _longer_! (dies) AND I still need to update _The Forgotten_! Shit! (runs around and into a pole) Help?

By the way, if the ending was a little rushed, I'm sorry. I _really _needed to update.


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome To Hogwarts

**12-29-07: Ooh, look, maybe I can update two chapters in two weeks! That would be sweet! Anywhoosle, Merry New Years, and I have a crapload of homework to do so I'll make this quick! Ta!**

**Chapter Organization Note: **This chapter is not in chronological order, but it'll make sense at the end. I hope. If you're deathly confused at the end, I'll be happy to send you the outline for the chapter – since I'm rewriting, each chapter has a bullet point list of what I'm writing and in what order, so seeing it written in lines like that might be easier to understand.

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron, and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Welcome To Hogwarts**  
__**New Professors, New Adventures**_

**Compartment, Hogwarts Express, England**

"No. Effin. Way!" Ron squealed, practically toppling forward in excitement. "No _way_!"

"Way, dude," said Mokuba with a grin, sitting back against the seat. "Freakin' sweet, huh?"

"MAN!" (1) shouted Ron in Hermione's ear (she winced), punching the air. "I can't _believe _how… how… _human _they are!"

"Ron!" scolded Hermione. "It's not as if they're from another planet! They're perfectly normal!" Ginny laughed and shoot her head.

Mokuba wasn't quite sure about that, but he wasn't going to object. Instead he said, "But to Ron, they might as well have six heads and green teeth, because they _can't possibly ever _be human." The last part of his sentence dripped with sarcasm.

Ron sat up. "Oh, ha, ha. Very funny."

Harry hid his smile behind his hand. Mokuba had just told a story involving their new professors that had Ron reeling – apparently it was too much that both Motou _and _Bakura had set toaster ovens on fire. (2) (Harry decided not to comment on the fact that Ron would too, if he came into contact with the object.)

They'd gotten to the Hogwarts Express with no trouble. Mokuba had stayed behind at the Weasley's when his brother and the others left two weeks previously (despite the brunet's major objections to this). Since then, he, Ginny and the trio had become even tighter friends. They began to give him a better insight of the wizarding world – and even into the battle against Voldemort – and he, in turn, told them stories about the duelists and their past. While the Hogwarts group was more and more becoming open – telling him about most of their adventures – without their knowledge, Mokuba was becoming more and more guarded. If word of the yamis and the Millennium Items got out…!

"Oh look, the Potty crowd has a new follower."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that voice anywhere. "Get lost, Malfoy," he said tiredly. "I'm in no mood to kick your ass today."

Malfoy smirked, leaning across the compartment opening. "Actually, Potty, I thought you might fancy a duel," he said snidely.

Harry grinned to himself and pulled out his deck. Fanning the cards – it was something Mokuba had taught him – he said, "Any time, Malfoy. Any time." Harry knew the other had been trying to one-up him – underneath his cloak, Harry saw the bulk of what appeared to be a Duel Disk (it was). He knew, by the way Malfoy kept smirking at Crabbe and Goyle behind him, that he had wanted to catch Harry off guard. However, the other had been expecting such a trick, and was ready.

Malfoy's smirk wobbled before he snapped, "Whatever, Potty! We'll see at school who's the master of the duel!" (3)

Mokuba, who had been casually looking upon the verbal battle with a wry grin, suddenly bit on his fist, hard, to avoid laughter. Malfoy's gray eyes swiveled on him. "What's this!? The new kid's laughing at me?! I'll show you what happens to people who laugh at Draco Malfoy!"

Before he could pull out his wand, he had five others pointed at him. "Don't try it, Malfoy," growled Ron.

"Shut up, Weaslebee," snarled the blonde, backing out of the compartment.

"Like hell," said Mokuba, before he shot a spell that the others had never seen or heard of before. He winked at them as the effects took place. "A little to scare him for a bit," he said with a grin.

Malfoy's hair and fingernails started to grow. He stared in horror as his blonde locks descended to the ground – stopping at his waist – and as his fingernails grew just a little bit and became a sparkling pink. He backed into a wall and noticed that he had grown – because he was wearing heels! "I'll get you for this, kid!" Malfoy shouted towards Mokuba, running down the halls as Ron, Harry and Ginny howled with laughter.

"Get it right!" Mokuba shouted back. "It's MOKUBA KAIBA, BITCH!"

* * *

**Ancient Runes Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Marik."

Marik spun around and nearly dropped the parchment he was holding. "Ryou!" he said, clapping a hand to his chest. "You scared me!"

"May I come in? I need to talk to you."

Smiling, the Egyptian nodded and gestured to a chair. "Please, do sit," he said, thinking to himself, _He looks a bit uneasy. Everything alright, I wonder?_

Ryou came in, closed the door, and nervously started to pace. "Marik, I – " He stopped, moved some pieces of parchment that were on a chair, and flung himself down. "Ma-chan, I'll be frank with you," he said. "I'm worried about Bakura."

Marik moved some things on his desk before sitting on it. "Oh?"

"He's never been around Yami for such an extended period of time," the other replied worriedly. "I'm not sure how he's going to act. I… well, he doesn't really _listen _to me, does he? But you, Marik – he respects you. Do you…" Ryou hesitated, then said cautiously, "Would you do me this favour, Marik? Watch after him; make sure that whatever trouble he causes isn't… dangerous? Restrain him a bit around Yami?"

The blonde clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "He's being blocked right now, isn't he?"

"I don't want him to know. He'll get offended – his pride is so easily rattled, but I'm doing this for his own good, and for the sake of our group. I _like _Yami and Yugi, and I know that deep inside, he respects them too. But he'll never admit it, and past anger will rile him."

The other exhaled slowly. _Great, first Bakura, now Ryou?_ Watching after Bakura was a responsibility, he knew that, and yet he and the thief had always been good friends. They'd hit it off in Battle City, surprisingly, and now…

Well, it fit into an already-made promise, anyway. _Might as well watch over him while watching _out _for him._

"All right then," said Marik, standing and offering a hand to the near albino. The other exhaled and smiled warmly, taking the hand and lifting himself up. "I'll do my best."

Ryou's smile was so sincere that the Egyptian couldn't help but return it. "Thank you, Marik," he said warmly, drawing the other into a hug. "I owe you one."

Marik waved a hand. "Please, Ryou, after all these years? Don't mention it. I suppose it's time to pay my dues, after what happened at Battle City."

Ryou laughed. "Oh Lord, I got over that long ago, but we'll call it even, if it makes you feel any better."

Lavender eyes danced. "Deal."

* * *

**Hogwarts Express Platform, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mokuba stood outside of the Hogwarts Express, looking around them and wondering what to _do _with the younger Kaiba. After all, he too had to be sorted into a house – as a seventh year, but sorted nonetheless. They spotted Hagrid and went over to ask him, when someone cut in front of them.

"You are, I assume, Mokuba Kaiba?" said the shrewd voice of Professor McGonagall. She nodded to the others as they greeted her.

"Yes, Professor," said Mokuba, surprised. "How'd you know?"

McGonagall's lips drew into a hint of a smile. "You have your brother's looks." (4)

"Ah – ano, arigatou, McGonagall-san," murmured Mokuba, blushing underneath tanned skin and flicking his gaze downwards. Harry and Ginny caught each other's astonished gazes. They'd never seen Mokuba looked so flattered.

McGongall's lips twitched before she turned away from them. "Come, Kaiba. You are to be sorted separately and quietly, as to not create too much of a scene."

Mokuba glanced up at his friends and nodded with a grin. "See you guys soon," he said with a wink, and followed the emerald-robed Transfiguration teacher.

As the others went off and found a carriage, Ginny said, "Well, that was interesting."

Harry laughed as they climbed in. "It must be hard to live up to the Kaiba name," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Even saying that he looks like his brother must be a huge compliment."

"Considering that Kaiba's dead sexy, yeah, I'd say so," said Ginny with a laugh. Hermione blushed.

"I never said that!"

"Yeah, well, it's true," said Ginny with a shrug. "All of our new professors are drop-dead gorgeous."

As Hermione's blush deepened, Ginny winked at Harry and turned a mock-astonished look towards the other female. "Don't tell me you _like _one of them!"

Ron decided to tune in then. "What?!"

Harry buried his face in his hands as Ginny prodded the brunette. "No way! Which one?! It's Kaiba, right? It has to be Kaiba. Ah, oh my God, look at your _face_! Haha, you like _Kaiba!_"

As Hermione's blush turned even more scarlet and she babbled some excuse, Ron paled and Harry tried not to laugh. _Jeez, it's so _obvious_… poor Ron. _

Ginny caught Harry's eye and, guessing his thoughts, mouthed, Poor Ron? Poor _Hermione_!

When at last they reached the grounds, Ginny fell back to walk with Harry as Ron pestered Hermione about the conversation. "I definitely pity Ron here," he said. "What's Hermione's worry? She'll get over it, just like Lockhart."

Ginny laughed. "Harry, for God's sake, you don't honestly think Kaiba – or, for that manner, any of them – is still single?"

"Wha'due mean?"

"C'mon Harry, honestly, he's _Seto Kaiba_. He's one of the richest men in the world, and rated as one of the best looking. You can't think he doesn't have a girlfriend hidden away somewhere?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but – "

"And the others – surely Motou's got a sweetheart? Bakura seems the type to have some sort of arranged marriage, even without his charm, and Ishtar has _definitely _got at least five girls on him."

The other laughed. "Yeah, right. But Hermione 'll get over – hang on, how'd you know it was Kaiba?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Harry, did you _see _how she was practically drooling over him the entire time he was at the Burrow? Besides, he's _got _everything. If I wasn't so levelheaded and utterly nonchalant about men, I'd probably fancy him meself."

"Modest, you are."

"Thanks mate."

They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. Harry felt himself go slightly pink as his mind started to wander. He hadn't been alone with Ginny for quite a long time now…

"Oi! Why you two lagging behind so?! Well come on then!"

Harry had never wanted to clobber Ron so thoroughly in his life as he did then, but kept his feelings in check. Instead, he and Ginny jogged to enter the giant doors with the other two, both of whom looked slightly disgruntled. Harry and the youngest Weasley caught each other's glances, and looked away with grins.

The four of them filed into the Great Hall, Harry marveling as always how it never changed. The ceiling was dark but starry, with only a few hazy clouds drifting across. As they sat down, they saw Mokuba walking into the Hall from a side entrance. He glanced around and, when he saw their waves, gave them a thumbs up and jogged over.

"Guess who's officially a Gryffindor seventh year?"

"Alright mate!" said Ron as he and Harry gave him high-fives. The younger Kaiba slid in next to Ginny, grins all around.

"I know, I can't believe it!" he said. "The Hat had trouble at first, kept wondering if maybe I'd do better in Ravenclaw, but I told it to send me here. I said, _Look, dude, I totally get that because my brother's a genius I should be one too, but honestly, I've risked my ass too many damn times and I've become too good friends with those guys _not _to get into that bloody house, so you better stick me in Gryffindor or I'll sue_." They laughed. "Next thing I know, it's telling McGonagall that I'm one of the worthiest Gryffindors yet."

"Well, congrats again mate," said Harry. "All I can say is, we've got an interesting year ahead of us."

"Amen to that, homie," said Mokuba, stretching. As he did, his sweater – his robes were open and he wore a dark gray sweater over his shirt – lifted slightly, to show firm abs and…

"Is that a tattoo?!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Wha?" said the other with a yawn, glancing down at his hip.

Ginny yanked up his shirt and pulled at his jeans just enough to show the body of some sort of animal. Mokuba blushed. "Is that a dragon?!" said Hermione, her jaw slack.

"Er, yeah, a Blue Eyes White, actually," said Mokuba, scratching his head with his other arm.

"How long have you had _that_?!" said Ron, awed.

"Er, well, I got it for my birthday," said the other, laughing at their astonished stares. "A friend of mine – she's over eighteen – well, she took me to this place where her friend works, he said he'd do it even though I'm not eighteen yet. It was in the States, you've got to be eighteen to get a tat there." (5)

"Does Kaiba – your brother – know?" asked Harry.

"Hells no!" exclaimed Mokuba. "He'd kill me and my friend if he did!" He shook his head and chuckled. "Jesus, Harry, what do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Screw that, can I see the rest?" said Ginny eagerly. Mokuba looked around the slowly filling Great Hall.

"You think anyone 'll notice if I strip?" They laughed, but Mokuba looked serious. "I'm not kidding!" he said. "Its head's on my shoulder, see, and it goes down my chest and across to the end of my back or so." They stared at him.

"That must have hurt like a _mother_," said Ginny, wide-eyed.

"It did," said Mokuba with a wry grin, fixing his shirt. "Hikari – my friend – said I was screaming for my brother in the middle, but funny thing is I can't remember…"

They all laughed – well, with the exception of Hermione, who looked a little disapproving – when suddenly, the Great Hall's chatter started to ebb and fade. Harry glanced up and saw Professor McGonagall walk in, carrying a stool and a patched-up old hat. She set the stool down and the hat on top of it. By now, Hagrid and the first years had entered and they were standing around the stool. McGonagall stepped back. Everyone held their breath, waiting…

A rip tore in the hat's brim and it began to sing.

"Danger is upon us  
Once again, beware!  
I'm trying to help you,  
And show you that I care!  
The Dark Lord has opened something  
That's from ancient times!  
This new form of magic,  
Will not come in straight lines.  
This is complicated, oh how I know!  
You all must be confused,  
But listen to me carefully,  
And you won't remain bemused!  
I know I am to split you  
Into the houses four  
But this year I am saying  
Something much, much more.  
Gryffindor was always brave;  
The first to always go through.  
Ravenclaw was the clever one,  
And taught us all she knew.  
Sweet Hufflepuff was hard-working,  
And decided not to rest.  
And Slytherin, the cunning one,  
Thought that he was the best.  
These houses four were friends for long,  
Until that sorry day,  
When Slytherin left the founders four,  
And went on his own way.  
And now I am to split you up,  
Although I think it's wrong.  
For if we remain divided so,  
It will not be long  
Before the Dark Lord has us all  
In his evil hands  
So we must stay united  
Or he will have our lands.  
But luck may be on our side,  
For we have new friends  
Who join us in this battle  
And help us make amends.  
These friends have powers beyond us all  
So know this now, my dears:  
Help them through this fateful year,  
More and more, the danger nears.  
So now my song must finish off,  
I'm afraid this is so,  
Try me on and I'll tell you,  
Just where you ought to go!" (6)

The Great Hall burst into applause. "These songs get better every year, don't they?" said Ron, dodging Hermione's whack.

Professor McGonagall opened up the roll of parchment in her hands and stepped forwards. "When I call your name," she said loudly to the youngest students, "Come up and sit on the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your heads, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Anders, Jane!"

A mousy little girl walked forward nervously and sat on the stool, staring out at the quiet crowd.

With that, the Sorting commenced.

* * *

**Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts, Scotland**

There was a wiz of an arrow. Bakura stuck his hand out and caught it neatly before saying, "What's up Marik?"

Marik poked his head out of the shadows and said, "Nothing much, just bored." He stepped out, the Shadow bow disappearing, along with the Shadow arrow that his companion had held.

"What's with the gift that you've now taken away?"

"I wanted to get your attention and test your skills at the same time. It was a win-win for me."

The albino laughed, bringing up his hand. He and Marik clapped theirs together in a sort of handshake gesture. "Touché, my good man. That was good; I should try it on the Pharaoh some time."

Marik laughed and walked with the other down the third floor corridor. "You never know, you might actually get him for once."

"Oh, I will. And when I do, I'll make sure to either have it on film or get pictures of it. It'll be all over the Internet." Living in the twenty-first century did have its perks, and despite not being handy in the kitchen Bakura thoroughly enjoyed other modern conveniences.

"Bakura, as amusing as that would be, what if the cameras end up exploding like the toasters?"

"Ah, but you see, I've already thought of that. Kaiba would love to see Yami humiliated, right? So I'll bribe him _and _have you there to help."

Lavender eyes widened slightly as the Egyptian put up his hands. "Slow down there, thief-chan. When did I get dragged into this?"

Bakura stopped and turned to him. "Marik – and I'm being serious now – would you do me a favour?"

Marik slowed his steps. "What kind of favour?" he asked warily.

The albino shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I…" He stopped walking and faced Marik squarely. "Look, Marik, I'm going to be straight with you. I'm a dangerous person to be around – "

"No shit."

" – and I'm responsible for Ryou. But besides that, in the past, I've always had a second, someone to watch my back. Will you… do that, for me?"

Marik stared at him straight on. "What?"

"I know it's not exactly an easy thing to ask, so I'll dumb it down for you." Bakura grinned at the other's glare. "I watch your back, you watch mine, okay? Any if anything happens to the other, one will avenge the other and pick up where they left off."

The Egyptian exhaled. "I guess so," he said with a shrug. As it was, because of their friendship and the nature of their personalities, he usually watched out for the other anyway. "Sure, why not?" They shook hands.

"Thanks, Marik."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**_Saggi the Dark Clown…_

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, but instead of flipping through the pile of books in front of him, he was going through his deck. He knew it by heart, and no one could dispute that, but…

_How uncanny. Saggi, of all cards to come up first…_

He knew it was going to be an interesting school year, to say the least. Only recently he had admitted to himself that the yamis did exist. Whether they were 3000 year old spirits trapped inside the golden pendants that Ryou and Yugi wore… well, that was harder to convince himself of.

And Ancient Egypt? How could anyone believe any of _that_?

Okay, fine, he had been wrong. Magic _did _exist. Didn't these wizards prove that? He supposed that it did explain all the weird things that happened ever since he met Yugi Motou… but come on! Spirits trapped inside objects just so that when the time was right they could save the world (or in Bakura's case, something more sinister)? It echoed one word: _bullshit_.

And yet…

_Saggi, of all cards…_

Seto Kaiba's deck was a crusher. It was a brutal, taunting and _strong _deck. He once taunted Yugi for carrying Kuriboh, the weakest card in the game – and yet, despite all of his strong monsters, he had _Saggi the Dark Clown_.

Saggi had been instrumental in the Card Crush Virus strategy. However, he stopped using that after Duelist Kingdom. And yet, here he was now, going through his deck and he finds it again…

_I thought I took this out long ago…_

Maybe he had thrown it back in after a fit of sentimentality. Maybe he had been looking through his thousands of cards and this had slipped in. Maybe he was trying to reconstruct old decks and this had wandered inside of his current one.

Or maybe it had never left.

_How ridiculous… this card, it's so…_

Then again, this was Seto Kaiba. It wasn't as if he couldn't control what was happening, right?

* * *

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

The chatter started to die down as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome," he said, with arms raised, "to another year at Hogwarts."

By now, there was utter silence.

"Welcome to all of our new friends, as well as the old," the aged headmaster continued, smiling at his pupils. "I am so glad to see everyone return, safe and sound. And now, of course, for the usual announcements: first years are to know that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is, as its name implies, strictly forbidden, and I believe some of our older students need reminding." Harry, Ron and Hermione smirked at one another. "Mr. Filch has also updated the list of banned objects to include many Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. I know," he said as many of the students groaned. "Fred and George Weasley were always two students I found most amusing, but it is as is. This list of banned object can be found on the door of Mr. Filch's office.

"But now, I must move onto graver matters."

There were hushes before the Hall silenced itself again.

"While Hogwarts is a place of learning and enjoyment, I am afraid that this year, we must be more vigilant than ever. As we all know, Lord Voldemort," there were shudders, "has returned. The Ministry of Magic has acknowledged it, and advises constant guard and awareness. To this they want stricter studies of protection in schools – but we want to take that a step forward. As several of out dear professors have left us this year, we now have four new members of the staff to make your educational experience not only more enjoyable, but more useful as well. Thus, I would like to introduce to you…"

* * *

**Yugi's Bedroom, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Ooh, my own fireplace!" exclaimed Yugi, rushing forward and examining it. "Look, Yami, _I have my own fireplace!_"

Yami, materializing in his shadow spirit form, chuckled. "Yes, Aibou, you have your own fireplace."

Yugi 'huffed'. "Don't make fun of me! I've _never _had my own fireplace, and I've always _wanted _one."

"Yes, Aibou."

"Shut up."

Yugi walked around his new bedroom, examining its odds and ends. He found it very much to his liking. The bed was large – Queen sized – and draped in thick crimson sheets. There was a thin golden veil over the four-posters, effectively shielding the bed from any unpleasant things – "A.k.a. bugs," as Yugi explained it to a befuddled Yami. Besides that, the desk was large and wooden, with several compartments (and Yugi bet a few hidden ones as well). His dresser was similarly large, wooden, and spacey.

Overall, it was a very homey sort of room. Yugi was excited for the school year.

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where I put that box of decorations? I want to stick some stuff up in my room."

"Wasn't it with the rest of your things?"

"That's what I thought, but – "

"Professor Motou!" squeaked a voice.

Yugi spun around, startled, as Yami disappeared. What greeted his sight was a _something _about half of his size, wearing an old maroon sweater with a "R" stitched onto the front, a pair of mismatching socks, and a pile of hats. "I'm sorry," said Yugi. "I – um – "

"My name is Dobby, sir," said Dobby, sweeping a bow. /Why didn't those hats fall?!/

((I couldn't tell you.))

"Well, um, Dobby, it's very nice to meet you," said Yugi. "I hope I'm not being too presumptuous or rude by asking this, but, um… what are you, exactly?"

"Dobby is a House Elf, sir," said Dobby happily. "But Dobby is not connected to a wizarding master. Dobby is a free Elf, sir, and works for Hogwarts for wages!"

"Ah, I see. Well… um, congratulations, Dobby."

Dobby's large eyes welled with tears. "Oh, thank you sir!" he said. "Thank you so very much, sir!"

((I think they're enslaved, Yugi,)) came Yami's voice. Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Dobby, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sir."

"House Elves are fairly enslaved to a wizarding master for their entire life, unless they're freed, right?" A nod. "How'd you become free?"

Dobby sighed with happiness. "Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter helped free Dobby."

Yugi smiled. "Harry's a good boy, I'm not at all surprised."

The other's eyes widened. "Professor Motou knows Harry Potter?"

"I do indeed." Yugi smiled warmly before noticing a box in Dobby's arms. "Dobby, is that my box of decorations?"

"Ah, sorry, sir," said the House Elf, depositing the box at his feet. "That is what Dobby came up to give Professor Motou, sir. And if Professor Motou will ever need anything else, Professor Motou can call on Dobby at any time!"

"Thank you, Dobby." Yugi thought of something. "Hang on – another question."

"Yes, sir?"

"How do you free a House Elf?"

"By giving them clothes, sir." Dobby gestured to his attire. "House Elves are not allowed clothes, but many do not want them either. Harry Potter made Dobby's old master give Dobby a sock, which freed Dobby!"

"Well then, Dobby," said Yugi, opening his suitcase and rifling through it. "I'd like to give you a gift, if I may."

Again, Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Professor Motou is so kind!"

"Nothing of the sort, Dobby," said Yugi with a smile. He took out a leather jacket of his and walked over to the other. "Sorry, it's a bit big," said Yugi, "but I thought you might be able to shrink it, anyway."

((That was my favourite jacket, Aibou.))

/Oh, hush./

Dobby's eyes filled with tears and he started to cry. "Professor Motou is far too kind to Dobby!" he bawled. Yugi tried to hush him, console him, but Dobby simply walked away with tears of gratitude.

"Remind me never to give gifts again," said Yugi, blinking. Yami materialized with a headshake.

"I _liked _that jacket."

"Oh, shut up, Yami," said the other amiably, and proceeded to decorate his new room.

* * *

"_My king! Egypt has been blessed!"_

_He turned around, a joyous smile alighting his face. "A child?"_

"_Another boy, sire!"_

_He pushed past the other and half-ran to the room. "Pharaoh, the Queen – "_

_Staring at the guarding servants, he made his way past them and then froze._

_She lay on the bed, her expression peaceful, arms crossed over her chest. Had it not been for the fact that she lay in a pool of crimson blood, a delicious contrast to the pale flush of her skin, despite a natural tan, it would have seemed as if she were sleeping…_

'_No…'_

_He wobbled, but kept himself upright, walking to her side. He took one of her hands in his. 'Still warm…' Gently, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, softly, his eyes squeezing shut to hold back tears._

_Crying. Not the call of his name, not the shaking of his shoulders, but _crying _cut through his silent mourning. He dropped her hand and turned to see a small bundle in the arms of the midwife. He walked up to her, and she bowed. When she raised herself, he took what she was holding from her and unwrapped the blankets._

_A babe. A small, beautiful baby boy with thick black hair was in his arms. He was sniffling, but upon turning a brilliant emerald eye on the person carrying him, he ceased to cry. Instead, he gave a sort of smile, a baby's giggle._

_Pharaoh couldn't help but smile back, cuddling the child, holding him tightly. He was had unusual looks for a child of Egypt, but they were no stranger than his heir's. "Another son," he murmured. "_My_ son…"_

Harry Potter woke up, wondering what on _earth _that dream was.

* * *

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

He was near the end of his speech. "Thus, I would like to introduce to you our four new professors. First, our new History of Magic teacher, Professor Yugi Motou."

From his position at the Staff Table, Yugi stood, allowing his hood to fall back and reveal his spiky hair. There was a collective gasp.

"Next, our professor of Arithmancy, Ryou Bakura."

From his place next to Yugi, Ryou also stood. "Professor Marik Ishtar will teach Ancient Runes," the Egyptian stood, "and, of course, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Seto Kaiba."

When all four had stood, someone started to clap. Slowly, applause collected around the Great Hall until there was a thunderous roar. It took five whole minutes until Marik screamed, "Yo, my legs are tired! I want to sit, already!" There was laughter, and then the applause died. When he sat, he exclaimed, "Ra! You'd think they'd never seen a celebrity before!"

"I think they were clapping because of me," said Yugi, hiding his grin.

"Were not! I'm obviously more famous than you!"

"Of course, Ma-chan, of course…"

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Harry were debating.

"Don't do it, man. He might not appreciate such a public display."

"But he's _Seto Kaiba_, he's not going to care if his brother asks him a question! And he knows I'm too lazy to go up there myself and ask him!"

Harry shook his head. "Man, if you don't get detention for this…"

Mokuba laughed. "Might as well try." And he raised his hand.

The chattering turned into curious murmurs. Professor Dumbledore blinked from his position at the Staff Table. "Yes?"

"Sorry sir, I've a question for Professor Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up from his dessert. "Yes?"

"Can I stay up tonight?"

There was laughter, but Kaiba was unfazed. "It's a school night, you know the answer."

"But _bro_, I wanna party it up with Harry and Ron!"

"Exactly why you _shouldn't _be up."

"What!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Ugh, Nii-sama, you're so mean to me!"

"Your first day of classes start tomorrow, being tired won't be an excuse for not performing your best."

"Oh come on! Please, Nii-sama? PLEASE?? I'll call you Aniki."

Marik choked on his pumpkin juice. "Man, Mokuba, crossing the line there!" he said, laughing.

"Shut up Ishtar," said Kaiba. "No, Mokuba, you're going to bed on time, and that's final. If I have to check up on you then I will."

"Man, bro, you suck," said Mokuba dramatically, slumping over the table.

No one outside of the two groups was quite sure what to make of the exchange.

* * *

(1) As far as I know, Brits aren't prone to screaming "DUDE!" like us Americans are. (laughs) I needed _some _sort of exclamation. (If it was Yugi, I'd have written, "YATTA!" Hahahaha…) 

(2) The yamis, obviously. (grins) Everyone has stories where they set stuff on fire, so… here you go. However their destruction of Ryou's and Yugi's houses are not nearly as interesting as the time they fought over teacups…

(3) "I'm way to cool to duel for jewels." "Hahaha! I think rhyme-ing's funny!" HAHAHAHA I LOVE THE DUB OF EPISODE 106. Ah, GX, how you amuse me so… still, that's never as good as, "RULE NUMBER ONE! Never interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue!" xDDDDDDDDDD I freakin' love Manjyome! "Thunder it up!" Ahahahaha… Inside jokes with yourself are ALWAYS the best.

(4) I think Mokuba's someone who would become _extremely _good-looking. At first I was going to put "You have your brother's eyes", but I think his eyes would always remain a shadow of his brother's, never quite that same rich sapphire shade. As a seventeen year old, I see Mokuba as tall, tan, and built, with long and messy black hair, a deeper voice, and a bit of a daredevil. He doesn't seem like it much now, but later on he's going to do some things that'll thoroughly _piss _off Seto. (laughs) (If anyone's read Stephenie Meyer's vampire love saga, I see him a lot like Jacob Black, but more mature.)

(5) Like I said… Mokuba's a wild one. (laughs) A "tat", incidentally, is slang for a tattoo, if you didn't know. I'm not sure how common it is, we use it in my city – and I'm pretty sure in the States in general. Speaking of the States, the friend here is, of course, Hikari. She does stuff like this to piss Seto off… she finds it amusing… (grins) Oh, and of course, you didn't think Mokuba would get the tat of something _other _than a Blue Eyes White Dragon, did you? I bet it would look _awesome_…

(6) I wrote that for the very original draft years ago, and I've kept it, because it's not half-bad and it took me _forever _to write.

Me: I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing that last scene… Mwhahaha… Well, super long, like I promised, so I hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 8: The Shadow Realm's Opened!

**02-14-08: GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE! (sings) Er – anywhoosle… next chapter time! I've been writing this for like a month, so… (guilty – BEAUTY LOVE – look) Yeah, that's right, I was distracted by Ouran… sigh…**

**Flashback note: **Last scene I ended with an AE flashback. I slightly altered it, but it remains basically the same. But you might want to reread it, because the one in this chapter will have the previous conception erased.

**Mokuba note: **Last chapter, Shadow asked me why Mokuba was so Americanized, so I want to explain that. There are approximately five or six between the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix and this story. I say Yugi-tachi was 16ish when that happened, and they're 22ish now. Point being, Mokuba's 11ish (do you enjoy all my ishes?) when he gets a letter saying he's a wizard, which is how Seto knows about the wizarding world beforehand. As Seto's busy with the company, Mokuba's pretty much free to do as he wants. He takes this time to travel, in addition to his studies, and a majority of his magical training was in America, with Hikari (for those of you new to the story, she's Seto's girlfriend and how I move along plot points when they need prodding – and she was raised in America) – hence picking up the Americanisms.

**OC note: **I have reduced the number of OCs in this story from seven to three – only one of which is somewhat significant. Briefly, let me explain: Marie/Wendi/Arina (for those of you rereading) were not important to the plot so they were removed; Ceribi is no longer a professor but merely Yugi's older, forgotten sister, and probably will never come back again; Altáriël is not in the sequel and is only for a minor plot point at the end (yes, the same as before for rereaders); it is only Hikari that plays the role of moving plot points along when they get slow, because she happens to overhear (cough) things.

**Marie note: **Marie Blackfelt is an OC of my friend's who was in the original story. As a tribute to her, I included her in this chapter, but because I didn't really feel like taking her out after all my hard work of putting her in. She will not appear in other chapters, unless it is in passing.

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Hikari Daeron, Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron. For this chapter, the character Marie Blackfelt is property of Random Peron number three, and is used with her permission.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: The Shadow Realm's Been Opened Again  
****New Professors, New Adventures**_

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"I hate the first day of school," grumbled Ron as he, Harry and Hermione trudged into the Great Hall the next morning.

"Why?" asked Harry, yawning.

"Because of our stupid timetables, of course," said the redhead grumpily. "Proof that we actually have to go to class and _work_."

"Oh Ron," said Hermione, clicking her tongue impatiently. "It happens every year, and besides, only one more after this anyway."

"Still say school's a waste of my life," he retorted to Harry darkly as they sat down. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, well, the minute anyone asks if we _want _to go to school, I'll let you know."

"What up fellow Gryffindors?" asked a familiar voice as Mokuba bounded over. "I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

Harry reached for his flask of pumpkin juice. "Everything before you," he said, taking a sip.

"Brilliant," said Mokuba, plopping down and grabbing a piece of toast. He attacked it with a buttered knife. "Y'know," he said, taking a bite and sighing with contentment, "B'eakfas' is de mo' impo'tant meawl oaf de dawy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron and Harry laughed. "And you always yell at _me_, Hermione!" protested Ron. "Why not pester Mokuba?"

"Because he is infinitely cooler than you, Ron," said Ginny, gliding over and sitting next to the Japanese seventeen year old. "McGonagall come with timetables yet?"

"Not yet," said Harry, taking another piece of toast. "Ron's _dreading _it."

"Don't remind me!" the aforementioned Weasley said with a groan. His sister chuckled.

"Well, Ron, it's only another two years."

"Two years!" Ron banged his head into the table. "I'll _die _before that happens!"

"Let's hope you do…" muttered a certainly brunette darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Ronald, eat your breakfast."

They ate the rest of their breakfast cheerfully, talking about various tidbits before Professor McGonagall approached them. "Ms. Weasley," she said, "You are taking Arithmancy, are you not?" Ginny glanced up, then nodded. "Well then." McGonagall tapped a piece of parchment with the tip of her wand, and handed it to Ginny.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, as she and Mokuba poured over it. "Dammit!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until Wednesday!" she exploded. "And Arithmancy, too, oh it's just gr – "

"Hold up!" said Mokuba, pointing to a spot. "You have History of Magic next, that's Yugi's class!"

Ginny gasped. "I'd totally forgotten, I thought I still had Binns! _Brilliant_! Thanks, Mokuba, you're amazing!" (1)

Mokuba laughed and scratched his head. "Naw, I just read, that's all."

Harry only had a moment's jealousy before Professor McGonagall came back to their table. "Potter, Weasley," she said. "You both are taking the classes required of the Aurors?"

Harry felt himself sink ever so slightly. "I wanted to, Professor," he said, "but my Potions O.W.L. wasn't an 'Outstanding'. Professor Snape doesn't except 'Exceeds Expectations'…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all received their O.W.L.s in the summer. Hermione, of course, had gotten all 'Outstanding's except in Defense Against the Dark Arts – an 'Exceeds Expectations' there. Harry had gotten an 'Outstanding' in not only that class but also in Charms; he received an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Transfiguration and Potions (to his surprise) and an 'Acceptable' in Care of Magical Creatures. (He had gotten a 'Poor' in both Divination and Astronomy, and a 'Dreadful' in History of Magic. No surprises there.) Ron had gotten almost the exact same marks, except that he had not gotten any 'Outstanding's but rather 'Exceeds Expectations'.

Professor McGonagall's lips twitched. "Mr. Potter," she said calmly, "Professor Snape has agreed to take both you and Mr. Weasley into his class in this case."

Harry's jaw dropped. "He – wha?" sputtered Ron.

McGonagall's smirk widened a fraction of an inch. She doubled-checked a long list before tapping two pieces of parchment and dropped them before the two before turning to Hermione. As she worked out her schedule, the boys picked up the schedules, exchanged them, and then exchanged them again.

"Dude," said Mokuba after McGonagall had given him his schedule and left, "does anyone else have a totally wicked schedule?"

Ginny pouted as Ron said, "Mate, Harry and I have the _coolest _schedule in existence. Listen to this – first, we get a break – a _break_!"

"You'll want to use those breaks for homework, Ron," said Hermione, scrutinizing her schedule.

"Yeah, whatever, but not the first day! Anyway – break, and then _double _Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Transfiguration, then lunch, then another round of Transfiguration, then break!!!"

"Today is practically _empty_!" said Harry triumphantly, jumping up and pulling Ron with him. "C'mon, Ron, let's see if we can go with Ginny to sit on in Motou's class, then during our other break we can visit Hagrid!"

"Brill – " Ron's voice died as he, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "Are you taking his class this year?"

"Nope," Harry said as Hermione shook her head. "I only took it because I like Hagrid, not the class…"

"Oh dear," said Hermione, watching as Hagrid left the Staff Table and waved. They waved weakly back. "What are we going to say?"

"Er – we'll figure that out later!" Ron motioned to Ginny. "Well, come on then! We don't want to be late!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm off, then," she said. "See you guys at lunch."

Mokuba stood. "Yeah, I've got Ancient Runes with Marik, it should be amusing."

"And I'm off to Arithmancy – you _sure _Professor Bakura's a good teacher?"

"Hermione, I promise, Ryou is a _whiz_."

They parted, chatting on the way about their upcoming teachers and classes.

* * *

**Entrance Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Yugi Motou was worried.

"Ryou, can I speak to you a minute?"

He was in the Entrance Hall, right outside the entrance to the Great Hall. The white haired professor turned when he heard his name and smiled warmly. "Of course, Yugi. What is it?"

"Well – "

"Oi!" came a familiar voice. The two turned to see Marik walking up to them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, actually." Yugi exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Look – I need to talk to both of you. Well, rightfully, you and _Bakura_."

Ryou looked momentarily confused before comprehension dawned on his face. With a grin, he shoved a sleepy Bakura in control of the body.

"Wh – hey, what the hell am I doing _here_? Wait, when…" He scratched his head. "Yugi? What, Pharaoh's too chicken to come out and fight, so he sends his hikari instead?"

Yugi had to firmly push Yami's desperation for control in the back of his mind. "Marik, Bakura, I want you to promise me something."

Instantly, both looked wary. "What kind of promise?"

"Look – it's the first day of school. No one knows anything about anything – no past, no present. To them, we're all respectable professors and famous duelists. Please, _please_, promise me that you won't cause trouble our first day here."

Bakura and Marik traded a glance before simultaneously saying, "Sure."

Yugi smiled gratefully. "Thanks, guys," he called over his shoulder, walking into the Great Hall.

Bakura turned to Marik with a smirk as the Puzzle bearer disappeared. "For the first day, anyway," said Marik, sharing an identical grin with his companion.

"For the first day."

* * *

**Outside of the History of Magic Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up to the History of Magic classroom. A bunch of students were milling about the hall, but no one was entering the class yet.

Harry turned to the others. "Why d'you think no one's going in?"

"We were told not to," said an unfamiliar voice. The three turned to see an attractive blonde walk their way. "Professor Motou popped out and said that he wasn't quite finished yet – whatever that means." She smiled. "How was your summer, Ginny? I heard that the new professors were staying at your house."

"Yeah, it was pretty neat," said Ginny with a grin. "They're a really cool lot. How was yours?"

"Not bad, my mum and I went to visit my gran in Germany, it was really fun."

"I didn't know you were German!"

"Yeah, my granddad was a Prussian officer and he married an English lady before the Great War." The blonde smiled. "So, yeah, I've got some German in me!" She caught Harry's eye before laughing. "Oh, jeez, where are my manners? I'm Marie."

Ginny slapped her hand to her face. "I'm sorry, I forgot you guys didn't know each other! This is my friend Marie Blackfelt, in Ravenclaw. Marie, this is my older brother Ron and our friend Harry Potter."

She shook hands with both of them. "Ginny's told me so much about you," she said with a bright grin. "I feel like I practically know you, it's so cool!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "You talk about us?" he said in a mock-serious tone. "Oh God."

Ginny whacked his arm. "Harry Potter, you are awful," she said with a grin. "I hate you."

"Now, now, that's not a good way to start off the school year."

The group spun around to see Yugi behind the crowd around the classroom. "Professor!" said Ginny. "We – er, didn't – um – "

"Didn't notice me?" Yugi chuckled. "Quite all right, Ms. Weasley – but if you'd follow me down the hall? I found a room with more light in it, I prefer it."

As his class followed him, Yugi beckoned to Harry and Ron. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, don't you have a class to go to?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "We've got a break," said Ron. "And – well, we were… well, _I _was – "

"Can we sit in on your class?" interrupted Harry. "It'll probably be only for today, since we don't have any work to do, and we promise to be quiet."

Yugi smiled. "Of course. I am always willing to help an eager student."

Harry and Ron high-fived behind Yugi's back. The Japanese wizard hid his smile behind his hand.

The room Yugi had found was an abandoned classroom. Harry remembered practicing spells for the Triwizard Tournament in either this room or a similar one, and couldn't help but smile sadly. His fourth year… everything had changed, all because of that year…

"Wow."

The classroom had had a complete makeover. Squishy armchairs, couches and beanbags had replaced the usual desks. The windows were decorated with thick, crimson drapes. The walls had been transformed from cool gray stones to cracked decorative sandy blocks; hieroglyphs and pictures were etched into stone, stories transcribed onto the walls around them. Greek columns flanked an imitation of a sphinx, while the bulls of Persepolis sat on either side of a golden throne.

"While still being comfortable, I figured that this would pay homage to the some of Ancients: the Greeks, the Persians, and the Egyptians. Throughout the school year, I will change our decorations to include various other ancient cultures." Yugi came around from the door and sat on the throne. "As you can see, I am King Yugi – as we say in Japan, Yugi-ou (2) – in this room, or, as the other two cultures might prefer, Pharaoh or Shah Yugi." Everyone chuckled and sat when he told them to. As they did, clip boards materialized for each student.

"This classroom is serious business," he said when the class was quiet again. "I know what Professor Binns used to teach, and how. You will not get away with cheating off of another student's work in this class, as it has been in the past. Not paying attention will cost you. While I encourage class participation and in fact will frequently break from the usual schedule, I will mainly be lecturing in this class. Now, before we start, and before I ask for each of your names, are there any questions?"

Ginny raised her hand. "Ms. Weasley?"

"Professor, what are we learning this year?" she asked curiously. "Obviously, about the ancient civilizations and how they used magic, judging from the décor, but is there more?"

Yugi smiled. "An excellent question, Ginny. Yes, indeed, we are focusing on the ancient civilizations and how they approached magic. I have found in much of my studies that many students know vaguely about magical history in the West, but nothing from the rest of the worlds, let alone of years long forgotten. This is to be a worldwide course – that is to say, we will divulge in the magics of not only ancient western cultures, but of those in other parts of the world. Whenever possible, we will physically try and recreate that past magic."

Harry silently whistled. That sounded impressive. Many of the fifth-years around him also looked impressed. "Is that possible?" whispered a voice.

"That it is," said Yugi with a smile. "And with that, I'd like to segue into today's discussion."

**

* * *

Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Where – ah, there she is!"

Harry pointed down the hall, where Hermione was coming towards them. Ron turned to that direction. "How was Arithmancy?"

Hermione stopped when she reached them and put away the books that were in her arms. "Fascinating," she said, straightening. "I have to admit, Professor Bakura is very knowledgeable about the subject. I was surprised by the precise way he used the numbers and – "

"In other words, it went well," interrupted Ron, nodding solemnly at Harry. He grinned in response, as Hermione huffed.

"Well, c'mon then," she said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, through the door."

Harry wouldn't have said it aloud, but he was willing to bet that the only reason Hermione was more eager than usual was because of the professor awaiting them inside.

In fact, once they went inside, _Harry _was more eager than usual for their new class.

The interior of the classic Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom had been redecorated as a Japanese-style dojo. The desks had disappeared; mats lined the floor and walls. On one side of the room was an assortment of weapons on the wall; on the other hung a rack containing numerous traditional-style robes. As students filed into the class, they stared around in surprise and awe at the change rendered to their classroom.

"Welcome."

They all spun around to see the last person they'd expected. Well, truthfully, they expected Seto Kaiba, but not dressed in a significantly taller version of the robes that lay on the wall. "Do sit," he said. "There are going to be changes from what you're traditionally used to."

"Excuse me, Professor," said Hermione hesitantly. "Um, _where _would you like us to sit?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow a fraction of an inch. "Why, on the floor, of course." Hermione blushed slightly as everyone plopped themselves on the ground. "Now," said Kaiba, sitting crossed-legged in front of them. "A key core of any defensive technique, magical or otherwise, is the ability to be fully in tune with yourself. It sounds ridiculous, but in fact, some of the best witches and wizards are masters at even the most basic physical training techniques. Before we start with the wand-waving, we are going to learn just how magic works through our bodies and, through that, how we can effectively counter spells that would cause harm to us."

Everyone stared at him. The brunet's lips twitched slightly. "Any questions?"

Harry raised his hand. "Yeah – _what_?"

Kaiba muffled his chuckle with his hand. "Alright, a demonstration." He stood, and began to stretch, lecturing all the while. "In martial arts, it is extremely important that you know how your body works first off, and secondly, how to control your body. Magic is the same way. Our magic is channeled through our bodies, and if we understand _how_, then we can use that to our advantage." He began to go through basic moves: kicks, punches, lunges, blocks and turns. His students stared at him. "Once we understand something, we can effectively block it."

"But _physically_?" asked a skeptical voice.

The brunet's voice remained impassive. "Try to stun me."

"What!"

"Anyone. You won't get in trouble."

When no one reached for their wands, Harry shrugged and pulled it out of his jeans. He waited for a moment before quickly flicking his wrist and saying, "_Stupefy!_"

To their amazement, Kaiba spun around and blocked the spell with his hand. It ricocheted off and went crashing into the walls, where the mats absorbed it.

"W-wow! How the blo – on earth did you manage that one?" asked Ron, as flabbergasted as the rest.

Kaiba looked at his hand and shook it. Harry saw a red welt begin to form. "That was a rather strong stunning spell, Potter," said the professor, looking a bit more impressed than he might have. "In any case, physically blocking a spell like that will take months of practice, if not years, and an extremely high magical and physical endurance. I do not suggest it under normal circumstances – but my point is, it _can _be done." He walked into his office, in the back, and reappeared a moment later, wrapping a bandage around his hand. "My job is not to make professional martial artists out of you. My job is to teach you how to more effectively use your magic, and, with that, defensive techniques that can save your lives against Lord Voldemort."

At the mention of the Dark Lord, the class went silent. Kaiba nodded solemnly. "That's right. It may seem like fun and games, but we're fighting a war. In the end, it's our responsibility to prepare you for what's out there. This may seem like we're just throwing around punches just for the hell of it, but believe me, it'll only be hard work from here on out." He motioned towards the wall. "Now, each of you will pick out a robe and change into it when I tell you to. Initially, we will start out with meditation and lectures about magic and your bodies. Later, when we begin to physically get involved, you will change into those." Kaiba rapped the wall with his fist. A desk and chalkboard slowly slid through it. "And now, class," he said with a smirk. "We begin."

**

* * *

Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland**

As sixth years, any Transfiguration student who wanted to become an animagus would begin the necessary process of learning to do so. Besides the numerous applications to fill out, each person had a specific animal they could become.

"I assume each of you received your wands from Mr. Ollivander," began Professor McGonagall, after telling them that their next period – after lunch – would be spent taking a review quiz on spells and concepts. "He often says that the wand chooses the wizards. In the same way, the animal chooses the wizard as well. Now, in order to find this desired form, there is a potion, and a spell. This is not a task to undertake on your own. I will call you up one by one and we shall see what form you will take, should you decide to become an animagus."

"Blimey," said Ron, as he, Harry and Hermione waited their turns. "Wonder what we'll be."

"It's probably something that matches our personality," said Hermione thoughtfully. "So if someone is particularly vain, they might become a peacock."

"So you mean Malfoy would become a boogie because he's a git?"

Harry roared with laughter at this comment as Hermione tried not to show her amusement. "_No_, Ron," she said in an almost believably firm voice, and was about to continue when McGonagall called her up. With a sigh, she went.

Ron turned to Harry, grinning. "Well what else would he be? There's no animal that automatically translates to a git."

Harry shrugged. "It's a fair point, mate," he said. "Well, in any case, I'm sure _ours _will be something interesting."

The redhead rubbed his hands. "I hope I get something cool, like a lion or something."

Harry laughed. "What good would a lion do you?"

"Oh, good point – what about, hm… I dunno, an eagle?"

The other nodded appreciatively. "See, _that _sounds cool, or a hawk."

Ron grinned. "Or if I fancy eating myself, a sandwich."

The spent the rest of the class laughing about the various ridiculous and useless animals that they could become, and guessing who might become what animals.

At lunch, when they came upon the Gryffindor Table, Mokuba was already seated with Ginny and another girl. "Yo, guys, check her _out_," he whispered to Ron and Harry when they sat down. "Isn't she _something_?" Louder, he said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Altáriël Daeron."

Harry surveyed the girl across from him. She was extremely attractive, with silvery-gray eyes and short hair, the top of which was white and underneath, black. (3) At the moment her bags were sprawled every which way, aided by the fact that she kept running her long and slender fingers upwards through them. Glasses were propped on a small nose, which was on a fair face; from his view, she looked slender but shapely (her robes her open, displaying flattering but not immodest clothes). She had been looking through a book propped partially on the table, but at the mention of people coming she glanced up.

"Hey," she said with a smile. She stood up and leaned across the table, extending a hand. "How's it going? I'm Altáriël, like the man said."

"I'm Harry." He shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"Ditto, heard a lot about you." She turned to Ron. "Ah, so you must be Ginny's brother?"

"Yep, I'm Ron." He, too, shook her hand.

"Which leaves – Hermione?" Hermione nodded stiffly. She seemed a tad disapproving of Altáriël's easygoing manner and her hair. Altáriël, sensing this, added, "I've heard you're the smartest person around, so can you help me with my Arithmancy? Bakura's being an absolute ass and wants to give me a _special _quiz all on my own, when we're not in class."

At the mention of a compliment and a class, Hermione brightened and went to go sit next to her. Harry and Ron sat on either side of Mokuba. The former said, "What do you mean, a special quiz when you're not in class?"

"Altáriël's a cousin of a good friend of ours," said Mokuba. "She met Bakura – when? Two years ago?"

"I think it was three," said Altáriël, scratching her head with a quill. "Whenever Hikari met you guys, sometime afterwards."

Mokuba shrugged. "Yeah, well, there you go." Whispering to Ron and Harry, he added, "The last time I saw her she was no where _nearly _as hot as she is now." The other two chortled and began to eat.

After a while, Harry said, "Wait a minute, our animagus forms! What did you two see?"

Ron nearly choked and Hermione stopped in mid-stream lecture. "I'd clean forgotten!" she said, then added eagerly, "I'm an eagle! Isn't that exciting?"

Harry grinned at her while Ron said proudly, "I'm a wolf. Next I'll start how-how-HOWLING at the moon!" He added a bit of a howl to the last part; they all laughed.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Well, what about you?"

He blushed a little. "A lion," he said. Ron laughed a leaned over Mokuba to push his shoulder. Altáriël flapped a hand.

"Man, it's all good! I'm a tiger meself, think it's bloody _brilliant_."

"Did you see too, Mokuba?" asked Ginny. The other grinned.

"Yeah, but not totally useful – an otter, can you believe it? Of all the animals I might have been, I have to be the one that's only uses are swimming when it gets too cold to walk."

They all laughed and continued to joke and talk, Ginny moaning about how she had to wait another year before discovering what she was when –

"Well, if my dad and his mates did it in their third year, I reckon you can do it illegally now, and just get legal later, if you must," said Harry. When they laughed, he said, "No, I'm serious! Hermione can make the potion, one of us can do the spell – it'll be nothing to it! And then whatever we do Ginny 'll do, and there you have it."

Although Hermione disapproved a bit, Ginny liked the idea, and so they started to put their plan into action. In the spirit of secrecy, they decided to call it, "Operation Barbossa" because secretly, Ginny was a history buff, and who didn't love allusions to German failures? (4)

* * *

**Hagrid's Hut, Hogwarts, Scotland**

After their Transfiguration quiz, Harry and Ron trudged down to Hagrid's hut to visit him during his lesson. He was gathering the others around when he saw them. He gave them a sulky look before turning to the class. Harry and Ron traded a guilty glance.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid. "This 'ere's the newest batch o' 'stuff' the Ministry's given us. They wan' us ta observe various creatures before they either release them or sen' them off somewhere. Pity we can' keep 'em… well, anyway, this 'ere's a dragon, and a breed we've ne'er seen before. Now don't be afraid," a few students had shrunk away. "It's been studied and seems friendly enough. The Ministry thinks we best give it a shot, 'tis all. Not for long, but… well, better tha' nothin', ain' it?"

There was a baby dragon in Hagrid's arms. It was black, with deep, crimson eyes, surveying the group of wary students around it. It burped, a small puff of fire exiting its mouth. A girl giggled and whispered, "It's _cute_," to her classmate before hurriedly looking at her notes.

Hagrid gently placed the baby dragon into the center of the ground. "Don' worry, now," he said with a chuckle. "It's _friendly_. Jus' gotta be careful not to bother it."

Keeping an eye on the class, he turned to Ron and Harry and growled, "What 're _ye _two doin' here? Yer frien' not botherin' to show?"

Harry crossed his arms. "Well then, if you're going to be nasty about it, we might as well go." He turned. "C'mon then, Ron – "

"No, wait, don't go." When Harry turned, he said Hagrid look bashful. "Look – it's jus' 'at – "

"We know, Hagrid," said Ron. He motioned towards the dragon that was now having the fifth-years giggling. "But look here, Hagrid, where'd you _really _get the dragon?"

Hagrid looked affronted, but Harry wasn't surprised at the question. The last dragon Hagrid had gotten wasn't really his – Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother, was with other dragon keepers from Romania during the Triwizard Tournament – and his first dragon was hatched from an illegal egg that he won from a mysterious figure. It was a valid enough inquiry.

"I _tol_' ye, the Ministry gave it t' me," said the half-giant. "An' I'm _serious_!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. The latter grinned and then turned to look at the dragon, which was walking in a circle, looking at the curious fifth years. Something was familiar about the dragon, somehow. He racked his brain but the only thing that kept popping back into his mind was a hazy illusion of a larger dragon, which obviously didn't help.

Harry shook his head, bothered. Something was pressing at him. He felt as if someone was trying to tell him something but could not, a convoluted memory or image trying to expand but was whose cage was being stubbornly unyielding.

Towards the end of class, while Ron, Harry and Hagrid discussed their summers, Harry suddenly shouted, "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

They stared at him. The members of Hagrid's class who overheard him turned to give him an odd look. "What?" asked Ron, scratching his head.

Harry leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You remember how Mokuba told us about some duels that Motou and them have had? And he mentioned some American-Japanese friend of theirs, whose top card was the Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah? What's it got to do with anything?"

Harry pointed eagerly to the dragon. "It looks just like it!"

"What?"

"Mokuba showed us a picture of the card – that dragon looks like a baby version!"

There was no use hiding it: Ron positively roared with laughter. "Harry!" he said, chortling. "Listen to yourself, mate! That baby dragon looks like a _Duel Monster_?"

When it was relayed like that, Harry had to admit that it sounded stupid. He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"Harry," said Ron seriously, "mate, even if it does, it's a coincidence. Who ever heard of a real live Duel Monster?"

He had to admit that for once, Ron had a point. And yet…

"Hullo Professor," boomed Hagrid.

Ron and Harry turned to see Yugi trotting towards them. His arms were covered to the elbows with dirt, and his clothes – an old white t-shirt and jeans – spotted various feathers, grass and other types of stains. He waved tiredly and came to join them. "Hello everyone," he said. "Good days?" Harry eyed his appearance.

"Um, Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but what _were _you doing?"

Yugi glanced down at himself and chuckled. He wiped the back of his forehead with his hand, leaving a streak of dirt there. "Ryou and I were helping Professor Sprout and then I thought I heard something in the forest so I went to have a look and – well, as you can see, it wasn't a very clean job."

They laughed. Yugi turned and noticed the group of students that were huddled around the dragon – without seeing what they were looking at. "Oh?" he said, curiously. "What are the observing today, Hagrid?"

"A baby dragon," beamed Hagrid proudly. "Ministry a'proved an' all."

Yugi whistled. "Wow. That's impressive." As the students began to pack up – classes were wrapping up for the day – Yugi went forward to inspect the dragon. When he saw it clearly, he froze.

Harry watched curiously as Yugi's knees buckled. He came up to the professor and knelt next to him. As Yugi ran a hand over the baby's scales, it began to purr, in a dragon-like way. Yugi stared at the dragon, mesmerized.

/I must be dreaming./

((What is it doing out of the Realm?)) asked Yami, disturbed. ((This isn't right. First Man Eater Bug, then Red Eyes Black Chick?))

Yugi lowered his head and gently placed his forehead against the dragon's back. Harry blinked rapidly and stuttered, "Er – p-professor?"

Fluidly, Yugi relinquished control and Yami whispered, "You should no be here, little one."

The Red Eyes Black Chick looked at him and burped a small flame. Yami gently reached out with a tendril of the Shadows and touched the chick's mind. ((How did you get here?))

(/A portal! A portal!/) chirped the dragon. (/It was _wide _open! Me and some others went through it by accident, but it was _fun_!/)

Yami paled significantly. Within his soul room, Yugi felt himself go cold. /Oh… _Kami-sama_…/

"It's been opened," whispered Yami, horrified. "The Shadow Realm's been opened again."

* * *

"_A_tem_u, I want _up_!"_

"No_, Abi! I don't _wanna_!"_

"_Abidos, Atemu, what are you to doing?" Pharaoh entered the room and surveyed his two squabbling sons. "Where is Mahaado?"_

"_Sire," came a gasping voice. A brown-haired boy came in, panting for breath. He bowed. "Forgive me, Majesty, Mana was causing trouble outside, I did not mean – It was wrong of me to – "_

_Pharaoh absently waved a hand. "_Father_," said a three-year-old Abidos. "'temu's not being _nice_!"_

"_He's being _bossy_!" shout back his five-year-old brother. "Father, _I'm _the Crown Prince, _I _should be the one bossing _him_!"_

_Akunumkanon hid a smile behind his hand. "Mahaado," he said, turning to the other boy. "Why don't you play a game with the boys? Something to keep them busy?"_

_At once, Mahaado bowed and scooped up the small boy. He took Atemu's hand in his free one. "Come, Highnesses," he said. "It's not a matter of who is bossing who. One day, you will both have to work together in order to rule Egypt."_

"_But _I'm _Crown Prince!"_

"_But I don't _wanna_!"_

"_Well then, how about a game? If you don't work together, I'll beat you _both_!"_

"_No way! Abi and I are gonna _win_!"_

"_Let's go 'temu!"_

_Akunumakanon smiled as he watched his sons. 'One day… the time will come when you will have to work together to conquer the evil left on our soils…' He was staring at the walls, stained red by the setting sun. 'And when that time comes…'

* * *

_

(1) So… Ginny and Mokuba… (cracks up) Oh, I'm so, _so _mean to Harry… well, I won't tell you where/how this ends up.

(2) Could I resist? Nope. And since Yugi-ou really _does _mean King Yugi, or, more accurately, Game King, it _worked_. (I love how I thought about that like a month after I started writing the chapter. XD)

(3) Yeah, you guessed it, I've started watching Fruits Basket at long last. xDDDDDD She looks like Haru (only female), or whatever his name is … the cow (no, not as in fat, in the zodiac he's the cow). The dude that's gay or whatever (he says Yuki's his first love… I assume he's gay). He first appears in Episode 10.

(4) Operation Barbossa was the German offensive against the Soviet Union in 19… 44? (I should know this, I just read a book on Stalin.) Well, in any case, it was part of the _Blitzkrieg_ after the western battle front fell, and was winning until Hitler was all like, "No! Let's go to Ukraine to get food and split our soldiers and be stupid!" Well okay obviously a bit of paraphrasing there (grins) but you get the point. Want to learn more? PM me and I'll give you a long spiel about that, and its effects on the Soviet Union, and on Stalin, and the turning points, and et cetera, et cetera.

Me: These damn chapters/scenes are always longer than I want them to be… the first scene was supposed to be short and sweet, and it was three pages! I wanted it to be like, one! Jeez…


	10. Chapter 9: New Pranksters? WHY NOT!

**06-29-08: Uh, well… at least school's done! xD So, I'm in love with MIKA, which means references. (goes off singing 'My Interpretation') Oh, and by the way, The Used's "The Bird And The Worm" and Jason Mraz's "The Geek In The Pink" are AMAZING. ("THEREFORE YOU ARE KIRA!!" (facepalm) I've really immersed myself in the DN fandom, just to warn you all.)**

**NOTE ABOUT OCS: I have removed Hikari, Ceribi will not appear ever again, and Altáriël's not very important and I have plans for her. SO NO MORE OCs IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE LATTER.**

Telepathy:

((Yamis))

/Hikaris/

Translations:

-_Che_: Shit, damn

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling). The characters Altáriël Daeron and Ceribi Motou are all original characters by Hikari Daeron. She also does not own MIKA (though she wish she did), the Spice Girls, or any of their lyrics.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Who's Up For Some New… Pranksters?  
****New Professors, New Adventures**_

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

When they were coming back up for dinner from Hagrid's, Harry recounted what he had overheard Yugi (or so he thought) say. Ron was just as confused as he was.

"What the bloody hell's the Shadow Realm?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? All I know is that the dragon took an awful liking to Motou, and then after a while he turned white and said that it's been opened."

Ron frowned, walking into the Great Hall with Harry. "Well, we could ask Mokuba about it," he said as they walked towards the Gryffindor table. "He's a part of that group, he might understand."

Harry slowed. Ron turned around when he noticed that Harry had stopped completely. "What?"

"_Should _we?" he said, disturbed. "If Mokuba _does _know, and if Motou's face was any indication it's a serious matter, then maybe he wouldn't tell us."

Ron blinked. "Oh. I didn't think of it like that."

"It's the same with Altáriël. It seems like she's going to be joining us from now on," she was sitting with Mokuba, Ginny and Hermione at the table, "and if she's also a part of all of that, she won't tell us either. If we can get Ginny and Hermione alone, then we can tell them."

Ron thought about it and then nodded. They continued their trek to their table. "Good call," he said. "I'd have never thought of it."

Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione after dinner, nudged her gently about halfway through. She glanced at him, and Harry gave a sidelong glance to their silverware before "accidentally" knocking both of theirs off of the table. When he dived under the table to retrieve them, Hermione said loudly, "Oh, no, don't worry about it!" and went under too.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"Ron and I need to talk to you and Ginny _without _the others," he whispered. "_Tonight_."

Hermione nodded and they resurfaced, both clutching their utensils. "Whoops," said Harry, placing his back on the table. "Sorry about that, Hermione."

Throughout dinner, all six of them discussed their day and various classes. When they talked about Kaiba's class, Mokuba roared with laughter.

"Oh he _didn't_!" he said, chortling. "Oh nii-sama, how you amuse me so… a dojo, you say? I _definitely _can't wait until Wednesday. This is going to be a _blast_…" Chuckling to himself, he added, "What about the others? How was Yugi's class?"

Ginny clapped her hands, delighted. "It was _brilliant_! I've never seen anyone so passionate about their subject! He definitely knows his stuff! I swear, every fifth year's going to take his N.E.W.T. class next year. It was riveting."

"I really like Marik's style, actually," said Altáriël. Mokuba laughed.

"Yeah, he's a much better teacher than I thought. We both have Ancient Ruins together," he added to Harry and Ron. "But are you sure you don't just like it because you're related?"

"What!" said Altáriël, picking up a dinner roll and chucking it at him. Mokuba laughed and caught it, taking a bite. "No way! You'd think I'd _hate _it because of that! Besides, we're not blood related, so why does that matter?"

"You're related?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's my… er, what is it?" Altáriël scratched her head. "I was never good at those extended relative things. Vaguely we're related, something about his mum being sister to my cousin's uncle or something…" She shrugged. "I dunno. That's how I met the group, see, huge family reunion and he was there."

"… Oh. Well then."

After dinner, the group trooped back to the Common Room. At about ten o'clock, Mokuba yawned and packed up his stuff. "Well," he said. "I've got all my homework done, and I'm surprisingly tired. Time to hit the hay."

"I'm with you," said Altáriël. She closed her inkbottle. "But I want to read a bit, while people are still up." They said their goodnights and departed.

Harry blinked. "That was surprisingly easy," he said.

"What was?" said Ginny, her quill idly tapping on her piece of parchment.

"Getting rid of the two of them," he said. "Listen, today when we were down at Hagrid's…"

With Ron's help, Harry recounted the story of that afternoon. Ginny sat back thoughtfully. "You think if we told them they wouldn't tell us anything, don't you?" she said. "Because they're part of that group, right? I have to say, that was some smart thinking. Mokuba's extremely loyal to his brother, and if this threatens any of them, he'd have never told." She nodded approvingly. "Good one."

"Shadow Realm… Shadow Realm…" Hermione muttered to herself. "Oh, _where _have I heard that before? It sounds so _dread_fully familiar…" She scratched her head with her quill. "It's no use. I'll go to the library tomorrow and look for it." Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other before busying themselves. Second day back, and Hermione was already at the library. Incredible. Probably a world record.

"In any case," said Ginny, "Mokuba probably _would _be the best one for answers. But since we can't ask him, maybe, eventually, Altáriël? She seems much less a part of that group – she told me that she hasn't seen anyone except for her cousin since they first met, which means that if she does know anything, whatever 'group loyalty' is there… well, _isn't_."

"Hm…" said Harry thoughtfully. "Yeah, okay, maybe we should ask her after all. When?"

"Soon," promised Ginny. "Maybe Hogsmeade, that'll give us enough time to judge fully whether or not she can answer truthfully. I'll pull her aside and ask her meself."

* * *

**Headquarters, Hogwarts, Scotland**

If there was one thing that Ryou Bakura hated, it was birthday parties.

And that was _exactly _what he was getting.

Rightfully, it was only the four of them – well, technically, six – but in any case, they were celebrating Ryou's birthday, and he _didn't _like it.

"Really, you guys, I don't need all this," he said helplessly as Marik went around chanting the birthday song and Yugi brought out a giant creampuff that was to be the cake. (He had asked the House Elves to make it – or rather, was forced to allow them to make it, as they refused to let him make it when he went down for the ingredients.) Bakura, standing behind him in spirit form, chuckled.

"Well, hikari, you rarely get what you want," he pointed out. "But if you don't want that creampuff, I'll have to eat it for you."

"That much I can manage," said Ryou with a smile. Yugi came up to him, dangling a bag tantalizing in front of his nose. "Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"I must, and I did," said Yugi firmly. "It goes along with Marik's. Oooh, I hope you don't have it!"

Marik handed Ryou his present, and Ryou opened them both. Marik's held a portable magical boom-box (something that was new to the magical world, an upgrade from the radio) and Yugi's a collection of CDs. Ryou flipped through it quickly – MIKA, Kaiser Chiefs, lostprophets and… "Spice Girls?" he said with a laugh, giving his friends thank-you hugs.

"Hey, if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends," said Yugi solemnly, before laughing too. "Well, I thought it would keep with the UK theme."

The Brit smiled and thanked both of his friends. "Truly, I appreciate it, thank you."

Marik grinned and reached over his friend to take the MIKA CD out of its case. "I think we should break it in, don't you?" he said gleefully as the music started to play. "Ahhh, much better."

"He has a pleasant enough voice," said Kaiba calmly. (He (somewhat begrudgingly) and Mokuba had given Ryou a magical camera.) "I'm glad your taste in music has improved since the last time I heard you sing, Ishtar."

"Well, it's MIKA, you can't go wrong with him," said Marik. "He's GOD."

They stared at him.

"Whatever! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME?! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME?! WHY DON'T YOU LIIIKE – " (1)

"Wrong part of the song, Marik," said Ryou, amused. "But truly, I do appreciate this, you guys. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, well, it's the least we can do, since life's about to get pretty hectic," said Yugi nonchalantly.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Yami's lips twitched. ((You didn't tell them, Aibou.))

/Ah… che. That would explain why no one's brought it up…/

Yugi cleared his throat. "Well. Um. Earlier today, I stumbled upon Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, and suddenly, I think I know what some of Bakura's prediction means." He took a deep breath. "The Shadow Realm's been opened again."

There was a shattering – Marik had dropped his glass. Swearing, he bent to mop up the mess and gather the glass with a cloth, shielding his face. Ryou swallowed and very deliberately put down his utensils, mechanically wiped his mouth with his napkin and then sat stiffly on the couch. Bakura, standing behind him, recoiled slightly and placed a hand to his face, breathing deeply. Kaiba showed the least amount of reaction. He had hardly flinched before leaning forward, taking a glass of water, and calmly saying, "How can you be sure?"

"Hagrid's class was studying Red Eyes Black Chick," said Yugi with a sigh. "Yami asked it how it got here, and it said that there was a portal." When no one commented, he said, "It _fits_. The increase in Shadows, the appearance of the Man Eater Bug earlier, Bakura's prediction, this general sense of unease… it _works_."

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Marik quietly. He had disposed of the broken glass. "If we get a mass increase in monsters, we'll have another DOMA on our hands." Kaiba stiffened at the mention. "Shall I bring in Ishizu? Shadi?"

"That seems logical," said Yami, who had been sitting on the arm of the couch. "Shadi, as the long-standing protector of the Millennium Items, knows the most about the Shadows."

"I so _detest_ that man," muttered Marik.

"It's can't be helped," said Ryou softly, placing a hand on the other's arm. "We need to stem the tide before it explodes."

Yugi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, especially on your birthday," he said. "But this can't be delayed."

"Of course not," said Ryou, waving a hand. "Birthdays are overrated anyway."

Silence fell. "So now to Shadi," said Bakura.

"And now, to Shadi," agreed Marik, standing up. "So then, I'm off. I expect to hear from Ishizu soon enough."

* * *

**Quidditch Field, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry never thought that when he became captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the popularity would suddenly skyrocket.

Well, it did.

Harry had learned that he was Captain by the end of the first week of school, when Professor McGonagall had approached him and asked why tryouts hadn't been scheduled yet. Embarrassed, but with his blood pounding in his head, Harry had posted announcements for tryouts and alerted earlier teammates. By the time everyone had settled into their usual routines, he had a team that he was bloody-well proud of.

Tryouts had been interesting enough, to say the least. After dismissing a bunch of giggling Hufflepuffs, Harry started conducting the tryouts for Chasers. After a long line of second years who could barely fly, third years who had no broomsticks, and a large Ravenclaw who refused to move until he was allowed to try out, Ginny, Katie Bell, and to Harry's surprise, Mokuba made the spots. Ginny and Katie had been givens – Katie was the only person left from Harry's first Quidditch team that was still at Hogwarts, and had been playing with him for five years; Ginny had proven to be exceptionally gifted on a broom, twisting and weaving around the other players and darting past Bludgers. When Mokuba said that he was trying for the position, Harry couldn't help but scoff – until he saw Mokuba catch the Quaffle from fifty feet away, and score it into the center goal at a neck-breaking speed.

A similar ordeal took place when Harry tried the Beaters – to his immense pleasure, the wiry Altáriël was fairly strong and had good aim. She would never be a Weasley Twin, but she was a damn good replacement, in his opinion. Her counterpart was the bulky but forceful Jack Sloper, whose lack of agility was made up for by the blatant disregard for his opponent that rolled off of him in sheets. (2)

Out of compassion for his best friend, Harry had saved Keeper tryouts for last. Ron's nerves hadn't improved in the span of a year, but his confidence on a broom had increased slightly. That, coupled with the absolutely _hilarious _spectacle of seeing Marik and Bakura attempting to fly boosted his confidence enough for him to secure the spot of Keeper.

And so, Harry had his team, practices were set, and the two (former?) thieves had made utter fools of themselves, to the amusement of one former pharaoh. Humbly, they admitted themselves to the ridicule afterwards, which was only halted by the biting dare of seeing _him _try to do any better.

Yami, true to his title, managed to soar above the grounds gracefully, and, modest as he always was, rubbed it in their faces.

* * *

**Outside of the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

"Hey, Altáriël," said Harry slowly. "There's something we should talk about, before Mokuba returns."

The first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them, at long last. October had rolled around, finding Harry and Ron struggling to keep up with the homework load, as per usual. Hermione was, of course, passing everything with flying colours; Altáriël and Ginny were nonchalant about their exams in May (which left Hermione staring), and Mokuba had adjusted wonderfully.

They were waiting for Mokuba to appear, as he had been delayed back at school. Something about talking to his brother.

"What's up Harry?" asked Altáriël idly, trying to fix her hair in her reflection from a shop window.

"We were wondering if you had ever heard of the Shadow Realm," said Ginny, coming up behind Altáriël and adjusting the multitudes of spikes.

Much to their surprise, Altáriël snorted. "Yes, of course I've heard of the Shadow Realm, but only as stories. Why?"

The others looked uneasy. Altáriël caught shimmers of their glances from their reflections, and turned. "What is it?" she asked. "Have you heard anyone use the phrase?"

"First day of school," said Ron. "Motou – he, well, y'know how Hagrid got a baby dragon for study?"

A nod. "Motou _spoke _to it, I think," said Harry. "By the end of the conversation or whatever, he said that the Shadow Realm had been opened again, and we want to figure out just _what _that means."

Another surprising reaction: Altáriël paled. "You serious?" she said. "Yugi said that the Shadow Realm had been open again?"

"Yeah."

"_Shit_," she muttered, running a hand through her bangs. "If I've really pieced together everything like I think I have, then that could mean _bad _news."

"What do you – "

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

Mokuba had jogged up to them. Hurriedly, Harry cast glanced at everyone else, only to be greeted by blank stares, until –

"We were thinking about becoming the new Marauders."

At that moment, Harry could have _kissed _Ginny. Sure, he would have done so anyway, but –

"New Marauders?" Mokuba stroked his chin. "You mean like new pranksters?"

"Er – "

"Actually," interrupted Ginny again, laying a hand on Mokuba's arm. "We were thinking more like Marauders as the intruders that find out the truths of the world."

Harry had to admit, Ginny had phenomenal acting skills. Mokuba perked up. "As cheesy as that is, that sounds awesome. Which means we all need nicknames!"

"Brilliant," said Ron. "Y'know how Harry's dad's mates had names from their animagus forms? We could do the same!"

"Pending on _mine_," moped Ginny. Mokuba squeezed her shoulder.

"We can get some of the ingredients for the potion from here, today," he said warmly. Harry felt a surge of jealousy. "But y'know, Ron, that was a surprisingly good idea."

"Thanks, I – HEY."

Mokuba laughed. "Well, in any case, names?"

"Harry should be Leo," said Hermione. "In the signs of the Zodiac, Harry's birthday – the 31st of July – would make him Leo the Lion. He's also a Gryffindor, and his animagus form is a lion."

"Isn't that too obvious, though?" asked Mokuba. "What about – "

"WAIT!" Ginny threw up her hands, eyes wide and excited. "Why don't we go on a famous European scheme?"

They blinked at her. "What?" asked Harry, bemused.

"Oh, BRILLIANT!" Ginny was silently congratulating herself on the idea. "Look, we each name ourselves after some famous European in history, it would be so cool." (3)

"I get it!" said Mokuba, excitedly. "Then I want to be called Napoleon." They roared with laughter. "No, I'm _serious_!"

"Sure, Mokuba," said Ginny with a laugh. "You've got the idea."

"Brilliant," said Mokuba. "So, sticking by the theme, we should have a… OHMYGOSH."

"What?"

"MOLTKE!" (4)

Ginny gasped. "Oh, I _love _it! Then we definitely need a Schlieffen. AND BISMARCK!"

"HOLY CRAP, YES!" They clasped each other's hands. "Well, are we only sticking to male names? Because only male Europeans _did _anything back then. Unless you count random people like Catherine the Great, and the female Tudors, but the males had the cool names."

"I resent the slur on women, and actually they _did _do stuff, but yes, male names are fine." The two seemed to be in their own world, completely secluded from the staring others. "Okay, so Napoleon, Moltke, Schlieffen, Bismarck… METTERNICH."

"Yes, yes, more yes." Mokuba's eyes gleamed. "One more."

"Machiavelli."

"LE GASP. Ze list et complete!"

They turned to the others, eyes wide and gleaming. Before they could start, Altáriël raised a hand. "I claim Moltke," she said. "Definitely, definitely, definitely."

They grinned. "Fine," said Mokuba, "But we should probably explain who's who, anyway." Mokuba picked up a stick from off the ground and scribbled seven names into the dirt path. "I'm pretty sure that we know who Napoleon is – tried to conquer Europe in the early 1800s, et cetera, et cetera. Now, let's jump back to Machiavelli, who was before Napoleon, then go chronologically. He wrote _The Prince_ in favour of the Medici family, in the hopes that they could unify Italy in the face of outside influence."

"Sounds cool," said Harry. "Could I be him? Though his name's a mouthful, so let's shorten it to Mach."

Mokuba crossed the name off the list. "Next, Metternich. He was the Austrian Prime Minister during the Congress of Vienna, where they discussed what was to happen to Europe post-Napoleon."

"And _I _want him, sorry," said Ginny. "So I can own your sorry ass." The Kaiba smacked her across her knees with the stick. She laughed and smacked him back. "Now, Bismarck?"

"Hermione, this 'll be you, I think," said Mokuba. "He was the German Chancellor and unified Prussia with the rest of the German states. Brilliant, truly." Next, he pointed to Schlieffen and Moltke. "Schlieffen was the Chief of Staff of the German army post-First World War, and his plan was initially the dominating idea for the attack on France, where the right wing was predominant and sweeping. Later, when Moltke replaced him, he was worried about the weak left wing, and so lessened the power of the right in order to protect it. 'Bold, bold,' was Schlieffen's motto, but Moltke modified with with, 'But not too bold'. Since Altáriël claimed Moltke, Schlieffen's all yours, Ron."

"Sweet," said Ron. "Sounds brilliant."

Mokuba stood with a grin, and put his hand out. "Shall we call a cheer, or what?"

The others laughed and put their hands in too. "Maybe not a cheer," said Harry. "But whatever. To the Marauders?"

"The Marauders!"

* * *

**History of Magic Classroom, Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Yugi, seriously, are you cleaning your classroom on an amazing day like this?"

Yugi looked up to see Bakura and Marik standing at his doorway. He had been talking to Yami while… yes, indeed, cleaning his classroom. "W-well," he stuttered. "I just thought since…"

"HELLS NO." Marik went over and power-gripped his arm. Yugi tried to jerk away but failed; he was soon being dragged from his office. "You're going out and enjoying yourself if it _kills _you."

Ryou, hovering around in spirit form, said, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Screw you, Ry."

The Brit laughed. "Just saying, you don't need to get nasty."

"Who's being nasty?"

"_Marik_," said Yugi, finally wiggling his way out the other's grasp, "I'll _come_, alright? Just let me put some stuff away so that some poor soul doesn't try to look for me in that mess."

Marik debated it, then nodded. "_Fine_."

"What, the dream-team's having trouble?" sneered a familiar voice. Marik beamed.

"Kaiba! You've finally realized your lifelong love!"

"… What?"

"In other words, are you going to be a prat and follow us to Hogsmeade, or are you going to be a prat and work?" said Bakura idly. "Either way, you're still a prat."

Yami chuckled. "No arguments there."

Yugi grinned. "We're going to go take the day off, Kaiba," he said. "Will you join us?"

"Please don't," said Bakura.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I will decline, but _not _because of your idiot _friends_," he said. "I have KaibaCorp business to catch up on. Motou – check on my brother? I don't trust the morons to do it for me."

Yugi nodded. "Of course. Although… that's an odd request."

"He seems to be doing fine, but somehow I wouldn't put it past him to end up blowing half the town."

Yugi laughed. "Alright, then. For the sake of our lives, sure, I'll check on him."

The brunet nodded. "Thank you." His eyes flicked to the dynamic duo. "Try not to cause any trouble. You two stand out enough as it is."

Marik grinned. "Who? Us? O ye of little faith!"

Kaiba almost snorted. But it was Kaiba, and he didn't do such things. "Exactly."

* * *

**The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

"Oh, there you are! Your brother asked me to check up on you."

Mokuba looked up at Yugi and scowled. "What! I'm not _ten_! I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself!"

"So says the person who went with a friend and got a tattoo," said Bakura. Mokuba stuck out his tongue at him. "Oh, very mature."

"So says _you_," muttered the younger Kaiba. Bakura flapped a hand in response.

The "Marauders," as they now called themselves, were sitting in the Three Broomsticks when Yugi, Marik and Bakura had found them. "What brings you to Hogsmeade, professors?" asked Hermione.

"The same as you – just a chance to relax," said Marik, twirling a piece of his hair. "And now, we should be leaving; I want to go get some of those sweets from the shop next door."

Yugi motioned idly, watching Harry. "May I?" he asked. The other blinked and nodded. Yugi plucked the deck from the table and began flipping through it, the first time rapidly, the second time calmly. After a moment, he said, "You've done a wonder with this. Might I suggest Jinzo, or Mobius the Frost Monarch?"

Harry stared. Kaiba had offered that exact same suggestion when he looked through his deck too. Of course, Harry hadn't gotten either of those cards in the few packs he'd bought, which is why he hadn't put them in. "Maybe Messenger of Peace, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Level Up!" Yugi was starting to think aloud. "Otherwise, Harry, very nice. I look forward to watching you duel."

He eyed the others as well. "Do you all have yours with you as well?"

Mokuba, Bakura and Marik groaned.

* * *

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

The Great Hall was filled with voices. Dinner was winding down, dessert about to appear on the table. Just as everyone got started on their treacle tart and other goodies, Dumbledore stood. The Hall went silent.

"I have," he said with a smile, "good news. Due to the popularity of a similar occasion two years ago, and to lighten the grim mood that has fallen over the wizarding community as of late, I am very pleased to announce that Hogwarts will host another ball this year." The excited murmurings began. "It shall take place on Halloween, and in the spirit of the holiday, everyone should dress up in a costume of sorts." The murmurings grew louder. Dumbledore smiled. "It is not restricted by age, and I hope to see you all there." He sat.

The Great Hall burst into chatter. Altáriël turned to the others with a grin. "A ball, huh? With costumes? This is a perfect opportunity for pranks!"

Mokuba laughed. "Let is alone, 'táriël," he said. "Let's just enjoy it, yeah?" He leaned forward. "So, Harry, Ron, any idea who you'll take?"

Ron flushed crimson almost immediately, while Harry tried to contain the pink in his cheeks. "Well – er, no," said Harry, scratching his head.

"Don't worry Harry," said Altáriël airily. "Half the school's in love with you, I'm sure you'll find someone."

Harry scowled at her. "Oh, thanks a lot."

"It's a compliment, don't give me that look!"

Dinner ended, and Harry and Ron took their time going back to the dormitory. The others, getting annoyed with how long it was taking them, went up ahead.

Ron groaned. "_Harry_," he said. "How am I supposed to ask her?"

"Hermione?" said Harry, amused. "Well, don't do it like last time, that _failed_."

Ron blushed and shrugged. "How am I supposed to do it Harry? I mean…"

"Get her alone," said Harry, his mind mentally imagining a similar situation with a very different girl and himself… "And just… I dunno. Be nice about it. Be casual."

The redhead nodded awkwardly. "What… what 'bout you? Anyone you want to ask?"

If only he could tell him! "Er, I dunno. We'll see. Maybe just someone random…"

"Like Parvarti Patil last time?" said Ron, amused. "Yeah, sure Harry. Whatever."

They trampled up to the common room where they saw Ginny flushed and looked pleased. "Eh? What's going on?" asked her brother.

"Mokuba just asked me to the ball," she said, and ran off before Ron's gaping mouth could snap a retort.

"… _What_?!" he finally said, stunned. He spun around, looking for the perpetrator. Mokuba blinked lazily from the couch. "_You!_"

"Me," said Mokuba with a shrug. "Look, Ron, your sister's a sweet girl, I like her. So, me, her, ball, dancing. It was the logical thing to do."

But the thing that happened to make two certain boys want to strangle him…

"Oi, idiots," said Altáriël, amused, "Don't sweat it. Ron 'll go with Hermione and I'll go with Harry, alright? Relax. Nerds."

Ron blinked as Hermione blushed and went off to busy herself. Harry nudged him with a head jerk. "Go, you stupid sod. Talk to her!!" Which made him stumbled after her with a, "Hermione!"

Harry turned to Altáriël. "Er, look, you don't have to – "

"Don't sweat it Harry," she said with a shrug. "I know you like her, alright? Use this as an opportunity. You're both good friends of mine and I've got twenty galleons on you getting her…" Harry snorted. She flapped a hand. "Call me in a favour sometime, alright?"

"You've got it."

* * *

(1) The rest of the line is "… like yourself?", just fyi. xDDD The song is "Grace Kelly".

(2) I'm pretty sure that's his name – I couldn't think of anyone, and there was some sort of random person who was beater in book six, and I'm pretty sure that his name was Jack Sloper.

(3) I wrote this while studying for the AP Euro mock, and I haven't studied the course in two years, so… should be interesting, to see what I get. (As I said last chapter, Ginny's a history buff, so that's why she's so adamant.)

(4) I AM IN LOVE WITH MOLTKE. Well, WWI in general I'm in love with. But OHMYGOD MOLTKE. Every time I bring him up in class, my friends turn around and stare at me… they think I'm psycho… which is true enough. XD (PS: I abuse that smiley. So does Kelpy.)

**HIKARI HAS BEEN FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES THAT I CAN THINK OF REMOVED FROM THE STORY. **

**SHE IS NOT DATING KAIBA ANY MORE. **

**HE IS SINGLE. **

**EDITS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS WILL SOON BE MADE.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Duel: Yeah, THE DUEL!

_The Duel. Yeah, That's Right, THE DUEL!_

_Chapter Ten of New Professors, New Adventures _

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. I also don't own the title of this chapter, White Angel Chan does.

* * *

"Finally! It's been so long and only _now _we can talk!"

"What's up mate?" asked Ron to Harry. It was the Saturday after the Hogsmeade trip.

"Haven't you been wondering what 'the Shadow Realm's been opened' means?"

"… what?" said Marie. Harry and Ron explained what they had heard so long ago in that Care of Magical Creatures class.

"I can research it," said Hermione slowly, "Though I don't exactly know what good it will do…"

They nodded.

* * *

"Thank you, class, for coming. Today you will be spectators in a duel. Yes, we, as in Professors Motou, Bakura, Kaiba, and myself will be having a four-way duel." Malik decided not to duel. (an: cough. I just don't know all of his cards)

The class murmured in wonder. They propped themselves in random places.

"Battle City rules?"

"Agreed, minus the loser-giving-card" said Yami Bakura.

"Fine," said Seto.

"And no God Cards!" said Bakura.

"Aw, Baku, you take the fun out of everything," complained Ceribi. "It's sooo much fun to lose to Baka no Pharaoh when you're up against God Cards!"

"But he has all three!"

"Then let him give two to two other people!"

"I claim Ra," said Seto immediately.

"And Obelisk's mine," said Ceribi.

"Hey, no fair!"

"NO GOD CARDS!" said Yami. "And since they're MINE, I get to choose."

"Aw, Pharaoh, you're no fun."

"Do you care to endanger the school? I thought you were the Protector."

"…"

"Enough talk. Let's start," said Seto impatiently.

"I'm referee!" Malik took his position. Then, using the Magic Megaphone, he proclaimed: "Welcome to Hogwarts' first duel! Today it will be a four-way duel between Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Ceribi Motou, one and only Yugi Motou! Let's hear a round of applause!" Applause filled the stadium. Then Malik told the order of dueling after it was picked (like in the Battle City semi-finals). This was the order of dueling: Seto, Ceribi, Yami, Bakura.

"It's time to duel!"

"My move." Seto drew his first card. He smiled coldly. "I place two cards face down and summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode!" A clown with a black-and-white painted face appeared on the field. There were audible gasps from their audience.

"Sorry Kaiba-Boy, I know that move." Ceribi drew. "Yeah baby! What an awesome hand! I place one card face down and summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3! Then I activate A Legendary Ocean! This card is treated as Umi and it downgrades all water monsters in all player's hands and on the field by ONE level! So now my MK-3 is a level 3 monster! But that's not all! It gains 200 points! And wouldn't you like to know my MK-3's special effect? Well I'll save that. I end my turn!"

"My move!" Yami drew and looked at his hand. "I set one card in defense mode and end my turn. Your move Bakura."

"All right! Hmm…" Bakura looked at his hand. "Interesting… I summon Portrait's Secret in attack mode!"

"My move." Seto drew and looked at his hand. "I place two more cards face down and summon my La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp! Attack Portrait's Secret!"

La Jinn did that 'blowing thing' and destroyed Portrait's Secret. (1800 att minus 1200 att equals 600. Which means Bakura looses 600 LP).

"And Bakura's monster is destroyed! He loses 600 life points, leaving him with 3400! And the rest have 4000! What's gonna happen next?" was Malik's cementation.

"My move." Ceribi "Ha! Whadda know? I place one card face down and I'm going to have my MK-3 attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

"What!" said Seto. "But I have a monster in attack mode which is more powerful than your MK-3!"

"Oi Petty Thief, care to explain the MK-3's special effect?"

"Gladly. You see, audience and Kaiba, A Legendary Ocean, which is the field card, is treated as 'Umi'. And Ceribi's MK-3 can attack the opponents Life Points directly as long as Umi is on the field. So, say goodbye to 1700 of your life points, Kaiba."

Seto bit his lip as 1700 of his life points were taken away.

"And that leaves 'Yugi' and Ceribi in the lead with 4000 life points and Bakura with 3400! And Kaiba's is in last place with 2300 life points! HAHA KAIBA YOU SUCKER!"

"MALIK!"

"Sorry."

"Your move 'Yugi'."

Yami drew and looked at his hand. He smirked. "I place on card face down and summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

"In attack mode?" said Marie in the stands, wonderingly. "But Ceribi's MK-3 could beat that."

"He probably has a good strategy," said Ron, shrugging.

Back in the duel, Bakura had summoned Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode. "Your move Kaiba," he said afterwards.

((I've seen this before,)) said Yami to Yugi.

/Yeah, I agree. This strategy of Bakura's seems awfully familiar…/

Seto drew and looked at his hand. "I'll have La Jinn attack your MK-3 Ceribi! Say good bye to some life points."

Ceribi shielded her eyes while her card went to the graveyard.

"And with 3900 life points Ceribi falls to second! Again: 'Yugi' has 4000, Ceribi has 3900, 'Ryou' has 3400, and Kaiba pulling in the rear with 2300! Will Kaiba have another loss on his conscience?"

"I'M GONNA WIN ISHTAR!"

"OH YEAH? WANNA BET ON IT? YOU'RE RICH ENOUGH!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHADOW GAME AND WIN!" screamed Yami. That shut them both up. "Thank you. Your move Ceribi."

She drew and said that she would place a monster in defense mode and end her turn.

"My move!" Yami drew and smiled. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior! Attack Bakura's ghost! And now I'll have my Celtic Guardian attack your life points directly!"

"Oooh, Bakura just lost 1600 life points, which puts him in last place with 1800 life points!" screamed Malik over the Megaphone in triumph.

"I summon Headless Knight in attack mode! That ends my turn."

* * *

"What's with Bakura's strategy?" asked Ron to Harry, who seemed to understand the duel pretty well.

"There must be a reason or something for sending those to the grave and losing life points," said Harry. "Maybe it's a monster effect or something."

"Dark Necrofear," said Marie softly.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," said Marie. "Just watch till Bakura's next turn."

* * *

"My move." Seto drew and smirked. "Ah, but I won't do anything. I end my turn."

"What is he doing?" said Ron wonderingly.

"My move." Ceribi drew and grinned and ENORMOUS grin. She did a small happy dance. "Well, might as well place this in defense mode. I end my turn. Your move Baka no Pharaoh."

Yami drew and looked at his hand. "Gamma, attack Bakura's knight now! Then I'll have Celtic Guardian attack your life points directly!"

"Oooh, he's down by 1450 life points! Oi Tomb Robber, you only have 350 life points left! But, what's this? He's laughing!"

True to what Malik said, Bakura _was _laughing. "Thank you Pharaoh! You've unleashed my ultimate monster, DARK NECROFEAR!" With a _whoosh _of blue and black, Dark Necrofear appeared, carrying her baby, I may add. "BWHAHAHAHA! And I place two cards face down and end my turn."

/I remember this strategy/ said Yugi quite suddenly.

"My move." Seto drew and set a monster in defense mode.

"All right! I activate Different Dimension Capsule! This card allows me to take a card from my deck out of play for one turn. During my second Standby Phase I add that card to my hand and this is destroyed! So…" Ceribi went through her deck, picked a card, and took it out of play, "you'll see that card in two turns. And now I'll sacrifice my two face down monsters to summon my Seiyaryu! Say good bye to 1100 life points Pharaoh cause I attack your Celtic Guardian!"

"Woah, that's a hard hit Yugioh! And it's Ceribi in the lead with 3900 life points, 'Yugi' with 2900 life points, narrowly beating Kaiba, who has 2300, and 'Ryou' losing with only 350 life points!"

"My move." Yami drew and grinned. "I sacrifice my face down monster and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to summon my Dark Magician! Attack Bakura's Dark Necrofear!"

Dark Necrofear was destroyed and Bakura only had 50 life points. But again he was laughing! "You've just sealed your fate Pharaoh! I activate Dark Sanctuary!" The field was engulfed in misty shadows, filled with eyes and fang-filled mouths.

"My move." Seto smirked widely. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master which gives me 1000 life points! Then I sacrifice Saggi, La Jinn and my face down monster to summon the Ultimate Beast! My Blue Eyes White Dragon!" (an: I dunno if he actually has Dian Keto, but let's say he plays a card that gives him 1000 lp)

A Blue Eyes White Dragon slowly appeared on the field. Everyone who hadn't seen the one Hagrid had gasped.

"Now attack Bakura's life points and get him out of the duel!"

But the Evil Ghost suddenly appeared and attacked Seto instead. (Yes, this _can _happen.) He lost 2500 life points, which were added to Bakura. Bakura cackled. "Didn't you remember about the Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary Kaiba? It possessed whatever monster I chose remember? And it could be any monster, mind you. Your move Protector."

Ceribi drew and grinned, adding the card to her hand that had been taken out of play. "I place one card face down and set one monster in defense mode."

"My move." Yami drew a card and looked at it. "I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your move Tomb Robber."

"I play Destiny Board!" A blue Ouija board appeared over his head along with the letter D. (an: a mix between Japanese and American: in the American anime it's an F, in the Japanese a D, but in the American it's blue, not brown, like in the Japanese. Follow?)

"Oh Ra not that card!" said Ceribi.

"Yes this card! Now each of you have five turns before I win the duel and you lose! I place one card face down and I also activate Dark Door! Now every player can only attack once per turn! And to keep Dark Sanctuary in play I must sacrifice one monster every turn, so I sacrifice my Earthbound Spirit card. I end my turn."

"I am not amused." Seto drew a card and said loudly, "I summon Lord of Dragons in defense mode! Then I activate Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon my other two Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field! And now I use Polymerization to fuse them together to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! That ends my turn."

"Right." Ceribi drew. "I sacrifice my face down monster to summon my signature card, the Summoned Skull! And I'll have my Seiyaryu attack the Pharaoh's Dark Magician!"

"What!" But both were destroyed.

"My move." Yami drew and looked at his hand, slightly troubled. But then he grinned. "I activate one of my face down cards, Dark Magic Ritual! By sacrificing this card from my hand," Yami placed Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in the graveyard, "I summon the most powerful spell caster in duel monsters! MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS!"

The ritual was preformed and the Magician of Black Chaos appeared. "I'll have it attack your Lord of Dragons, Kaiba!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Ring of Destruction trap card, as well as --"

But Seto wasn't able to activate his other card, because Yami suddenly said, "Sorry Kaiba; I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit. Like this card, eh Bakura? Anyway, by giving 1000 of my life points I destroy your Ring of Destruction trap card, which ends my turn."

"Oooh, Kaiba, looks like your Lord of D. is destroyed!" said Malik over the Megaphone. "Again: Ceribi in the lead with 3900 life points, then 'Ryou' with 3000, then 'Yugi' with 1900, and lastly Kaiba with 800!"

Back at the ranch, Bakura draws and adds, 'E' to Destiny Board. "I summon Sangan, and send it to the graveyard to maintain Dark Sanctuary. And now I add a monster with 1500 attack points or less to my hand, based on Sangan's effect."

Seto draws. "I end my turn," he said. He thought that he knew what monster was possessed.

Ceribi drew. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards. And now I use my Monster Reborn card to bring back my Seiyaryu! I equip Black Pendant to it, and have it attack Bakura's life points directly!"

But Bakura activated Dark Spirit of the Silent, which allowed him to switch the attacking monster! (an: At least I think it does…) And the attacking monster, the Summoned Skull, was the possessed monster, so Ceribi lost 1250 life points and Bakura gained them. (an: this also means that Seto was wrong about the possessed monster.)

* * *

"Oooh, that's harsh!" said Harry.

* * *

Malik shook his head. "First place is 'Ryou' with 4250, cause Ceribi's been pulled in second place with 2550 life points! Then 'Yugi' with 1900, and lastly Kaiba with 800 life points!" said Malik. "This duel's tense!" (haha! I made Malik call him "Niisama" on accident!)

"My move." Yami drew and looked at his hand carefully. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode to defend my life points! And then I'll have my Magician of Black Chaos attack Bakura's life points directly.

"Double ouch Baku!" shouted Malik over the megaphone. "So now, in one move, it's Ceribi's back in first with 2550 life points, then 'Yugi' with 1900, 'Ryou' close behind with 1450 and Kaiba with 800! Could this be the end? And for who?"

"A!" said Bakura, placing the card down. "D! E! A! Just three more turns! And I sacrifice Souls of the Forgotten to maintain Dark Sanctuary. That ends my turn."

"Good, because I'm about to take you down." Seto drew and smiled coldly. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Necrofear in attack mode on my side of the field. I'll have her attack your life points directly."

With Dark Sanctuary gone and nothing to defend his life points, Bakura lost the duel. But he cackled and said, "Good duel." Then he sat down and watched the others.

"And with that Bakura loses the duel!" shouted Malik over the megaphone. "So that's Ceribi's in first with 2550 life points, then 'Yugi' with 1900, and Kaiba with 800! Who's going next?"

Ceribi drew and said, "I activate my face down card, Dark Hole! This destroys all monsters on the field! And now I activate Premature Burial to bring back my Summoned Skull! Attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

"I activate Ring of Defense! I receive no damage now."

"Well that ends my turn."

"There you go then!" shouted Malik. "Ceribi sacrificed 800 life points to use that card, so she's in second with 1750 life points!"

Yami drew and knew that the card he held would help him beat his sister and her boyfriend. (yes, as said in the next chapter, Ceribi _is _Yami's sister.)

"I activate my face down card, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Dark Magician! And then I play Change of Heart – recognize this card Bakura? – to take control of your Summoned Skull! I'll also play Goblin Thief and use its affect on Kaiba – so now you lose 500 life points and I gain them. I'll have Summoned Skull attack Ceribi's life points directly and Dark Magician Kaiba's life points directly!"

There was a blinding flash of light coming from the Dark Magic Attack and Lightening Strike attacks.

Anyway.

There was a blinding flash and Malik was screaming:

"THAT'S IT! THE DUEL'S OVER! YUGIOH, KING OF GAMES HAS WON AGAIN! HE DID IT AGAIN! YUGIOH DID IT AGAIN! HE'S WON THE DUEL! KAIBA'S LOST AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

Ahm.

Eventually they shut Malik up. Bakura and Malik went down to the kitchen, after Harry told him how, to nick some food for a celebration. They came back with LOADS, and I mean LOADS of food and drinks.

"A toast," said Ceribi, "to my brother's superior gaming skills!"

"I'm not going to drink to that!" said Seto indignantly. But then he shook his head and said, "Although he is King of Games. Dammit, _I _deserve that title. I'll drink to my superior gaming skills." Seto raised his glass of Butterbeer and drank. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

They talked and ate until dinner. And then afterwards, Malik begged Yugi to duel him – no, not Yami, Yugi. And he accepted, and won. Malik, in mock dejection, hung his head.

After the Marauders went to bed, Ceribi said, "When are we going to tell Harry about the Eye of Horus?"

Malik, who had been stuffing his face, froze and swallowed. "I forgot," he said, and sat back.

By this time, Bakura, Yami and Mariku had materialized in spirit form and become more corporal.

(Altáriël: Hikari, that's an, oh, what's the name? Student: Oxymoron. Altáriël: Yes, that, thank you. Hikari, that's an oxymoron. Corporal is opposite of spirit practically. Student: That's right! Me: But that's what I meant! Still in spirit form they became a little more corporal, in-the-flesh! Altáriël: Fine… Student: (at a loss for words.))

"I have seen Harry before," said Yami, and he added sadly, "Although where I cannot say."

"Yes, Pharaoh, I, too, remember his from our past," said Bakura. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. So did Ceribi and Yami. Something was nagging at Seto and, although not _wanting_ to believe in the ancient past and magic (although now he did, seeing the evidence and all), so he, too, closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, all four of them opened their eyes and said the same two words:

"Prince Leo."

"Who in Ra's name – " started Malik and Mariku, but suddenly, it dawn on them.

"Prince Leo?" repeated Malik.

"_The _Prince Leo?"

The other four nodded.

"Who's he?" asked Ryou. Yugi also looked puzzled, so Yami told them who he was. Yugi and Ryou's shocked expressions were priceless.

* * *

"So what do you think of our professors anyway?" asked Marie as she and the rest of the Marauders sat in the Common Room, alone. "Minus you Sirree. We already know that you adore them."

Mokuba snorted. "The only one I so-call 'adore' is my older brother; you can guess why, but also because he's done more than you can imagine for me. I'm friends with the others; Malik makes me laugh, Ryou's sweet, Yugi's done a lot for me, and Ceribi's nice. I like them. I just don't so-call _adore_ them." He sighed softly. "I wish the others were here," he murmured.

"Who Siree?" asked Harry.

"Joey, Tristan, Duke, Anzu, Mai, Serenity, Hikari, Arina and even Isis and Odion," was the reply.

"Who?"

"The rest of the gang. Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, who's also done a lot for me; Tristan Taylor, an idiotic yet funny guy; Duke Devlin, someone who I have to say is like Tristan just smarter; Anzu Masaki, a sweet girl who saved my life a few times, Mai Valentine, a boastful person who's nice, Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sweet little sister; Hikari Daeron, Ceribi's adopted sister, Arina Arono, another friend of Ceribi's and Hikari's, Isis Ishtar, Malik's older and wiser sister, and Odion Ishtar, Malik's older and wiser adopted brother who would do anything for Malik."

The others blinked, taking in this information. "But anyway…" Mokuba sighed and smiled. "What's your view on the professors Kagura?"

"I like them," said Wendi, smiling. "They're funny when they argue and nice. Even Kaiba can be tolerable, no offence Sirree."

"Hear here!" said Harry.

"They're bloody brilliant, especially Ishtar," said Ron eagerly. "Fred and George would love him!"

"They're cool!" said Altáriël. "Bakura and the Motou twins have wicked hair! I love it! I've got to do that to mine!"

(me: Yami, you're a bit of a punk/rebel. Altáriël: I'm a WHAT? Ceribi: (sniggers))

"But you're hair is already awesome!" protested Marie. Altáriël's hair was an orange-red, only she had black highlights in it. Think of Ryou's hair, only orange-red and black stripes (like a tiger).

(Altáriël: My hair isn't like that! Ceribi: You should make it like that! That _is _wicked! Me: Here hear!)

"Thanks," said Altáriël, grinning.

"As for my opinion," said Marie. She tapped her chin and said, "Ah! Of course! They are, like Ron said, bloody brilliant. Ishtar and sometimes Bakura (an: that is, when Bakura takes over) remind me of my late father."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. She was silent. He put an arm around her. Marie looked up and giggled.

"It happened last year," she said, "before school ended. On the day we had our O.W.L. History of Magic exam."

Harry remembered that he lost someone very close to him on that day. He looked away.

"I lost someone very close to me on that day too," he mumbled.

Hermione and Ron knew it as time to change the subject.

"Well I like them," said Hermione. "The professors, I mean. The male Motou seems very cheerful, though sometimes _really_ competitive, and Bakura seems nice, although sometimes sadistic. Ishtar reminds me forcibly of Fred and George, and the female Motou is very kind. Kaiba is…"

"Bloody brilliant and extremely good-looking, right?" said Mokuba, grinning. He was rewarded with a blush and an outburst.

"No, I _don't_ fancy Kaiba, Mokuba, I _don't_."

"I never said you did, I just said what I said," said Mokuba, with a huge grin. "Which _proves _that you like him."

Hermione was speechless. So Ron took that opportunity to say, "Oi Staff, go to the ball with me?"

Hermione nodded dimly, as if unaware of what she was agreeing to. "Excellent," said Ron, laying back.

* * *

That morning at breakfast Hedwig delivered a letter to Harry. It read:

_Leo –_

_Firstly don't tell ANYONE, not a SINGLE PERSON, about the contents of this letter. Make any excuse, but don't tell ANYONE, not even Ron and Hermione, or Dumbledore._

_Harry, we told you at the Burrow that we needed to talk to you. Now is the time to do so._

_Can you come to our room at about maybe 11 or 11:30 on Saturday? Find any way possible._

_It's important, so important that you can't tell anyone. Even about the meeting._

_-- Protector, Pharaoh, High Priest, Thief King, Ghoul Leader_

_PS: What you're going to find out might scare you, even freak you out. Just to warn you. And MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT FOLLOWED. – Protector

* * *

_

Me: I know I said that I would put their meeting and the face off, but this is 13 EFFING PAGES! Ceribi and I also had a really funny scene for the duel that we didn't put in for obvious reasons, but we thought you might like it! So here it is! (Oh yeah, in this the whole school is watching and they're in the Quidditch stadium.)

"C'MON NIISAMA YOU CAN DO THIS!" screamed Mokuba. Suddenly, another voice was heard:

"AHAHAHAHAHA! KAIBA'S LOSING!"

"Joey? Is that you?" Suddenly Yugi took over, ran and embraced Joey.

"Jounouchi!" said Ceribi, using a name is often used for Joey.

"NOOOOO! NOT THE MUTT!"

"I AIN'T A DOG KAIBA!"

Malik jumped down from his place in the stands (yes, the entire length) and ran to greet Joey. Suddenly, Mariku was next to him, Yami next to Yugi, and Ryou next to Bakura.

"Joey. Hello," said Ryou.

Everyone else goggled at the sight of the Yamis (or maybe hikaris…?), but it was ignored.

"You know what?" said Bakura to Mariku. "I really feel like sending someone to the Shadow Realm." And he sent him to the Shadow Realm.

"Thank you," said Malik with a grin.

"Say, why don't we summon some monsters?" said Ceribi. She summoned her whole deck. By this time half of the school had fainted because a Dark Magic Attack went haywire and then a Blue Eyes White Dragon was summoned and he accidentally shot a White Lightening.

The others summoned their Duel Monsters, but before they could take off, Voldemort popped out of no where.

"Why hello there!" he said cheerily.

"Voldewart! How wonderful to see you!" said Malik.

"Woldecourt! Quite a pleasure," agreed Bakura.

"Voldebutt? Ah well, what the heck!" Ceribi shrugged and then said, "Here's the CD player Yami sent to the Shadow Realm! Haha! Now I get to listen to… Bowie!" (Dude I love Bowie!) She started to play her Bowie CD and started to sing.

Anzu suddenly came and danced.

"This is jolly!" said Wormtail.

"Permwail!" said Malik. Suddenly, Wormtail started to beatbox and Voldemort started to rap.

"JUST LOSE IT/AHAHAHAHAH/JUST LOSE IT/AHAHAHAHAH/GO CRAZY/AHAHAHAHAHA!" (as a note, I rap Eminem like no other, except the man himself.)

Suddenly Mariku came back. "I went to hell and back," he said. "Can I send you to the Shadow Realm?"

"Sure!" said Bakura, and off he went. Moments later he came back and said, "That's what? 73 times I've been back now? Dammit I'm good at this."

"Ziggy played GEEE-TARRRR…" Ceribi sang.

Then Pegasus and Weevil came out of no where and Ceribi, who stopped singing in the middle of the song (THE SPIDERS FROM MARS – ), screamed, "POR QUE?" (LADY POR QUE! That's ME!) and she promptly fainted.

"Read between the lines," muttered Ryou, holding up with ring, middle and index finger to Pegasus and Weevil. (GO SCHOOL OF ROCK!)

"Why hello," said Weevil.

Pegasus said, "Hello Yugi-boy. What are you doing here, Kaiba-boy?"

"I'm just here to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of bubble gum." Then he paused, and added, "And to wake Ceribi up so she can lead me to my girlfriend."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow and Seto smirked.

Then Yami proposed that they went to cover the world in doom and death but mostly doom and everyone agreed so they went and destroyed everything and everyone. The end.

* * *

Ceribi: That was the insane, wacky scene!

Altáriël: Oh Ra, save me from this torture!

Myarra: Oh you're nice.

Ceribi: And I thought Myarra was the sadist…

Me: Hey, Yami's not a sadist! Arra is!

Altáriël: That's right! I'm NOT sadistic!

Student: According to the definition of a sadist, a sadist likes other's pain. So technically I don't see why you're arguing.

Naseemy-Weemy: You know what Student, I think it's best not to interfere… (grabs Student by the ear and pulls her away like Misty did to Brock in Pokemon – I'm sorry, I used to be obsessed with Pokemon, but even to this day if I ever see my brother, who LOVES Pokemon, watching it and Misty does that, I think it's HILARIOUS!)


	12. Chapter 11: Opening Him Up To The Truth

_Opening Him Up To The Truth_

_Chapter Eleven of New Professors, New Adventures_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

Harry checked the Marauder's Map (thinking of the irony of him using it) to make sure no one was on that floor. Snape was in the dungeons, Dumbledore in his office, the rest of the teachers and students in their proper places. The five professors were together. Sudden a dot labeled 'Nameless Pharaoh' appeared and started to pace.

Confusion ran through Harry. _Nameless Pharaoh? Who in the name of Merlin…_

But, almost as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Harry blinked. _Maybe I was imagining things…?_

"Harry? What are you doing up?" Ron had come down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Harry was prepared for this, just in case.

"Just brushing up on Snape's essay," he said. "Go to bed."

"Alright. Night 'Arry."

"Night Ron."

With Ron gone, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He slipped on the invisibility cloak and took off. Around ten minutes later (he nearly ran into Filch, Mrs. Norris, and the Bloody Baron) Harry was in front of the pyramid-picture. He said the password, ("Discrepancy,") and quietly walked inside. He took off the invisibility cloak.

Suddenly, his mouth was covered. He struggled, but a familiar voice hissed in his ear. "Stop it Harry!" He stopped immediately.

Malik waited for a moment, and then dragged Harry backwards. Finally he let go. "Shh," he murmured. "Follow me."

Malik walked through the hallway, which seemed longer and darker. Harry took out his wand. "Lumos," he muttered.

"What the – put out the light!"

"Nox," Harry said quickly, and continued to follow Malik.

At long last (Malik had used a secret passageway somehow or another) they stopped.

"He's here."

"Good." This was Ryou's voice. "Anyone have a light?"

"Lumos," said Harry, and his wand tip ignited.

"Lovely," said Ceribi. "Now for the final part of the spell…"

Quickly, Yugi walked to the entrance and traced a patter. "There," he whispered. "Eavesdrop-proof."

"Excellent. Now… aha!" Ryou lit a lantern. Immediately their surrounds lit up some. Harry put his wand out.

"Er… Professors, you asked to speak to me, and it seemed urgent…"

"It is." Ryou sounded grim. "Now, without arguing, who's going to tell him?"

Silence fell among the professors. Harry looked at them nervously.

"We should start with the Millennium Puzzle," said Seto at long last. "That's really where it started."

"Then I have to start." Yugi rubbed his temples and sighed. "Sit down, Harry. This is a long story, and a shocking one to a lot of people." Harry did as he was told. Yugi was quiet. He stroked the Millennium Puzzle. "Harry… have you ever wondered about my pendent?"

"Um… yeah, actually," Harry muttered.

Yugi sighed again. He closed his eyes and said, as if from a memory so long ago…

(an: This is a bit of a mix between the anime and magna (up to the end of Monster World Arc in magna – damn it, WHY DID THE ANIME TAKE OUT THE FIRST SEVEN VOLUMES!) –_cough_-)

"Harry, long ago, over 3,000 years ago in fact, Duel Monsters were real in Ancient Egypt."

(an: before anyone objects and -SPOILERS I'M GONNA SPOIL DOOM/DOMA ARC- says that is was in Atlantis 10,000 years ago based on Professor Hawkins' discovery in the 'Waking the Dragons' Season, please note that that hasn't happened yet. –_mutters_- But it should've, they're older… OKAY, I GIVE UP! WHATEVER! IT HAS AND HASN'T HAPPENED! -_breathes slowly_-)

Anyway…

"They were… real?" Harry croaked.

"Lemme finish – Sis has only been able to explain Duel Monsters to you guys, but nothing more, really. Sooooo… Ra why me?" Yugi murmured, looking up. He looked down sharply at Harry. "Okay, Harry, listen up. In Ancient Egypt there was a kind of magic called Shadow Magic. It went haywire, thus releasing the Shadow Monsters, a.k.a. Duel Monsters. Now there was one man brave enough to face these creatures and the evil that was spreading through Egypt. He was Pharaoh at this time. With the help of the seven mystical Millennium Items – " Ceribi coughed. Yugi sweat dropped. "Well… technically there are nine, but she'll explain that later. So let's just say there are seven for now, but anyway, with their help, he locked them away… with a small price. His memories were forgotten, and his soul was sealed in _this_…" He held up the Puzzle. "The Millennium Puzzle."

Insert a wide-eyed Harry Potter here.

"Anyway… the Puzzle was broken up and put in a box, not to be solved except for the destined person. 3,000 later, after 8 years of trying, a boy solved the Millennium Puzzle. That boy was me, Yugi Motou, the pushover of Domino High who looked like an eight year old." Seto and Malik sniggered, as well as Mariku and Bakura in their soul rooms. Yugi glared. "So I released the spirit of the Pharaoh, who is one of my closet friends. And believe me, ever since then people have been after the Puzzle. And… the other Items had found their destined owners. A guy named Shadi is the keeper of the Millennium Scales, which weights a person's heart, and the Millennium Key, which allows him to enter and change people's soul rooms, which is the home of your soul, and tells your true nature. And from there Ryou shall tell his story."

"My father bought me the Millennium Ring at an Egyptian bazaar," said Ryou softly. "It has the ability to lock people's souls into anything, locate other Items, and it contains the spirit of the King of Thieves in Ancient Egypt…"

"The Thief King was one of the people after my Puzzle, because he wanted all seven Millennium Items," explained Yugi. "But there was another person too…"

"I have the Millennium Rod," said Malik shortly. "It allows me to manipulate people to do what I want them to, and they won't remember."

_Like the Imperious Curse_, Harry thought.

"In Ancient Egypt, Kaiba was High Priest Set, and he was the barer of the Millennium Rod, but now it's mine, so ha." He was smug as he said this. "Anyway, my family, the Ishtar clan, had the responsibility of carrying the Pharaoh's memories. On my tenth birthday that secret was carved into my back. I had a strong hatred for the Pharaoh, and wanted his power for myself. In order to unlock the powers of the Pharaoh, I needed the have three very powerful cards, known as the Egyptian God Cards, and the Millennium Puzzle. I tried to get the three Egyptian God Cards, and the Puzzle, but failed."

"The maker of Duel Monsters, Pegasus, had the Millennium Eye. He wanted the Millennium Items because he thought it would revive his dead wife. The Millennium Eye allows the holder to read another's mind… at the cost of an eye. The spirit of the Ring stole it. So I have it now," said Ryou sheepishly.

"I have the Millennium Necklace, which allows the destined person to see the past or the future. It was originally Malik's sister's, Isis, but she gave it too me. Stupid thing doesn't work anymore," muttered Yugi. "But anyway…"

"I'll explain the last two items." This was Ceribi. "The Pyramid of Light was the eighth Item. Technically, it WASN'T a MILLENNIUM Item, but it WAS an Item of magic. Anyway, it belonged to the Lord of the Dead, Anibus. He came back for revenge on the Pharaoh. You know how cliché that is nowadays? Anyway, after Yugi and the Pharaoh defeated him, it was shattered."

"However… there was a ninth Item made, or eighth Item, whatever, and it was known as the Millennium Locket. That's my Item. The Locket is quite similar to the Scales. There are two halves. The Right Half has the power to make any person tell only truth things, and if that person's soul is true. It Left Half has the exact opposite power of the Right Side; it can make lies seem true. Both can tell lies apart from truths; they can both locate the other Half, and they cancel each other's powers out.

"I was the Protector in Ancient Egypt, youngest sister to the Pharaoh, and sworn protector to the Pharaoh and the High Priest, hence the name. The Protector was owner of the Right Side of the Locket. The Pharaoh's – and thus the Protector's – eldest sister owned the Left Side; her name was Myarra – also known as the Murderess. She wasn't good or evil; she killed people whose souls were untrue, so that could be people for the Pharaoh or against him. She also killed those who she thought indecent. She married the infamous Thief King – together they were invincible, never caught.

"You know, the funny thing is, although at most times we were on different sides, Myarra never once harmed me, as I never harmed her. There was a time that she killed a bodyguard, because he wasn't a decent person, and when I confronted her, she didn't do anything. She just… walked away… and I let her. There was an agreement between us… I wouldn't harm her, and she wouldn't harm me, one of the two only people she ever loved, the other being the Thief King. She had no respect for her father, the former Pharaoh. She had a single ounce of respect for her eldest brother, the Pharaoh that we've been talking about. But she did not love him." Ceribi gazed out into space for a moment. "Now allow me to relate this back to what I meant to say – when the Pharaoh was sealed into the Puzzle and the Thief King into the Ring, The Protector and Murderess were sealed into the Locket. When both sides came together, it was to unlock the second spirit… I am that same Protector. I received the Right Side of the Locket when I was very young, not knowing the true nature, and then when the Left Side of the Locket was given to me, I unlocked Myarra, my sister… who died, again. Her death signified that the Protector's and Ceribi Motou's souls be presently fused." Ceribi looked sadly at her Locket.

"Let's recap," said Seto. "The Millennium Items, check, who's been after them, check, the yamis, check… so what's left?" Seto tapped his chin. "Ah yes, the appearance of the yamis, using Shadow Magic, the Shadow Realm and what Harry has to do with all of this." Seto smirked. "Whenever any of them use Shadow Magic, the Eye of Horus shines on their forehead. I admit, I'm not very in tune with my Shadow Magic, but the others are. A demonstration…?"

Seto, Ryou, Ceribi and Yugi turned to Malik. "Me!"

"Yes Malik, you. Now summon the Shadow Realm…" Yugi smirked.

Malik sighed. "Fine." He whipped out his Millennium Rod. The Eye of Horus shone on both the Item and on Malik's forehead. Harry gasped; the room grew colder and darker.

"Harry… welcome to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

(an: it a miracle! For the first time in this story, its gonna be in someone's POV!)

**HARRY'S POV**

I might have… well, perhaps… noooo, I couldn't… well, yeah, maybe… I think I screamed. The darkness was just so cold…

All that they have told me… well, I guess I didn't really believe it. That's why it didn't really "shock" me, as the female Motou said it would. I mean, it partly explains their nicknames, Motou's pendent and his twin's locket, and maybe their telepathy, but still… unless I can really see more proof, I doubt it's real.

Still, this darkness scares me. And this place has a name too! Or at least that's what Ishtar said… The Shadow Realm? What kind of name is _that_? It sounds like something out of Voldemort's book. Speaking of which, if what they say is true, if Voldemort _ever _finds out about it, we'll all be doomed.

"Harry, in this realm certain individuals have the abilities to conjure up Shadow Monsters." Kaiba went through his Duel Monsters deck and plucked a card. "It's one of the few things I can do." He held the card towards me. It was of a very weird looking person/clown. It was an effect monster, based on the orange background. "Now I summon Peten the Dark Clown!" The card glowed and came to life, but after seeing that duel, I wasn't surprised.

(an: I wanted a weak monster. Now I shall quote my friend Julia: "Don't question my logic!")

The male Motou smirked. "If we have a duel in the Shadow Realm, you feel your monster's pain if it's destroyed. Celtic Guardian, I summon you!" The card he held out also glowed and an Elf in odd armor appeared. "Go! Destroy his Peten!" The Celtic Guardian swung his sword and sliced Peten. Kaiba gripped his chest and went on one knee.

"Did you have to demonstrate?" he said through breaths. He got up. "Let's leave Malik."

That eye thing glowed on Ishtar's head and on his 'Millennium Rod.'

"And now for the final two parts… let's tell Harry what he has to do with all of this." Bakura rubbed his eyes. "Harry, just as I am in incarnation of the Thief King, Yugi of the Pharaoh, Seto as the High Priest and Ceribi of the Protector or whatever she counts as," the female Motou grinned, "you too, are an incarnation of someone in Ancient Egypt."

"I am?" I asked, surprised. But suddenly I became skeptical. "Really."

"Yes, really," continued the male Motou. "You were the Pharaoh's son, Prince Leo. He never became Pharaoh, but he aided his father in the fight against evil. He could use Shadow Magic to some extent. Have you ever heard of the warrior Achilles in the Battle of Troy?" I nodded. "Prince Leo was the same way. He was a brave warrior, invincible except for _one _part, and he died fighting a powerful lord of the evil his father fought against; with his death came the death of that lord. In fact…" He paused and looked straight at me. "This is the moment of truth Harry – Prince Leo died fighting against the person whom wizards fear today – Voldemort is the incarnation of that same lord." I had no time for shock, because he continued. "Leo's 'Achilles' Heel' was a specific spot on his forehead – a single cut, that, if cut in a lightning bolt shape, would kill him. Don't ask me why." My… scar… "Harry… because of your scar today you can use Shadow Magic if trained; Voldemort unknowingly unlocked your powers the day he gave that scar to you; unfortunately, he also unlocked his own powers, unknown to him."

I still stared at him in shock. But then I snapped my mouth closed. "This is…" I began. I was going to say that it was ridiculous, but suddenly I remembered something. "Who's the Nameless Pharaoh?" I asked. Suddenly Motou's 'Millennium Puzzle' glowed. Not even a second later Bakura's 'Millennium Ring' glowed as well.

"I am," said a deeper voice from Motou. I looked at him and went cold when I saw what I saw.

This man was definitely _not _Yugi Motou. He was taller; he was wearing leather pants, a muscle shirt, and a leather jacket. His hair was just as wild, but had more blonde in it. And his eyes…

"Taking the spotlight as usual, I see," sneered a voice from Bakura. This Bakura was definitely _not _Ryou Bakura either. His white hair was _definitely _spikier. He was also taller, and this _was _an albino… "I am the Thief King, also known as Dark Bakura, Yami Bakura or more commonly known as Bakura. That is the Nameless Pharaoh, the Pharaoh we've been talking about, also known as Dark Yugi, Yami Yugi or more commonly Yami."

I don't know what came over me as I stared at these two spirits. Proof of what they had said… it was before my eyes… and it was _their _eyes, those spirits' eyes, which made me do it… their _crimson _eyes…

I ran.

* * *

Me: When I first wrote this, I had just read the episode guide to the VERY LAST episode of YGO. It was so sad, I was sobbing. I saw the episode in Japanese, I started to cry again. AND THEN I saw the English version.It's so DAMN SAD. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Perfect Shade Of Blue

_The Perfect Shade of Blue_

_Chapter Twelve of New Professors, New Adventures_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

Last Time on _New Professors, New Adventures_: 

I (Harry) don't know what came over me as I stared at these two spirits. Proof of what they had said… it was before my eyes… and it was _their _eyes, those spirits' eyes, which made me do it… their _crimson _eyes…

I ran.

* * *

"Harry!" Yugi fell to his knees. "No! I though he'd believe us!" 

"Oh no!" Classic Yami the Pharaoh phrase. He says it every time something's bad. He also likes to say, "You're sadly mistaken," but that's only to prove his opponent wrong.

"This is NOT good!" wailed Ryou.

"He knows about the Millennium Items," said Seto quietly.

There was about a second of silence before Mariku exploded, "Great RA! If he tells everyone…"

"They'll all be in danger!" cried Ceribi. "All of them – this school! If that evil guy comes and tries to get our powers…!"

Malik was pacing. "What are we doing here!" snapped Bakura. "We should be chasing him."

"I'll go," said Seto, and started to run.

The others stood in silence. "Aibou," said Yami gently, going down on one knee to kneel next to his hikari, who was on all fours. "C'mon, Hikari, get up."

"Yami!" wailed Yugi. "This is SO NOT GOOD!"

"I know. But complaining about it won't do any good." Yugi stood up along side his yami. "I think," said Yami, looking at the others, "its time to bring in some old friends."

"Would their names be Joey Wheeler, Anzu Mazaki and Tristan Taylor?" asked Ryou quietly. He looked up and couldn't help but smile. "You mean the ENTIRE gang, don't you?"

Yami gave a tiny salute with two fingers. "That's the ticket," he said in a British accent, and, despite their desperate situation, they all smiled.

* * *

(another miracle – SOMEONE ELSE'S POV) 

**SETO'S POV**

I quickly ran to the Gryffindor common room. Damn it Harry, why did you have to bolt like that? Even _I _didn't bolt when Yami told me about him being a Pharaoh, back in Battle City. But, then again, I _am _Seto Kaiba.

I slid to a stop in front of the Fat Lady. "Disequilibrium," I said. She yawned and looked at me.

"Now who's – Professor, this isn't –"

"DISEQUILIBRIUM!" I said loudly, and, rolling her eyes, she opened.

I dashed inside. Mokuba and the rest of his new friends were sitting near the fire, but no Harry. They looked up. "Niisama? What is it?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Wendi, almost uncertainly.

"Harry."

"We don't know. We know he snuck out, but he never came out."

"Ah…" I swore under my breath. Mokuba looked worried.

"Ceribi said that you were going to tell him."

"We did," I said grimly.

"Tell him what?" asked Hermione.

"Bad timing, Staff," said Mokuba swiftly. "But… Niisama, he never came…"

(((We have a problem.)))

(((What is it Kaiba?)))

(((Harry… well, let's just say he's disappeared…)))

* * *

(THREE'S A CHARM, AND THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THAT IT'S NOT IN 3RD POV.) 

**HARRY'S POV**

I ran blindly. I know somewhere along the way I had slipped on the Invisibility Cloak, but I never stopped.

I ran to the doors of Hogwarts and threw them open. A blast of cold air met me. I kept running.

Finally, I stopped. I had slipped off the cloak. I was at the edge of the lake. The moon's reflection shone on the lake. It was a full moon. I glanced at my watch. 12:00 exactly. I lay on my back, thinking off all that had happened this year.

Suddenly, as if the words were not my own, a diary entry (I never kept a diary) started in my head.

(an: This is Loren Leah's story known as 'The Perfect Shade of Blue,' which can be found in the YGO section of this site. There are adjustments to make it fit Harry. So I give credit to her this part down till the next little note.)

I like to be asleep by this time of night. It doesn't usually happen.

Right now I'm lying on top of the grass of the huge field at Hogwarts, stretched out on my back, looking out at the sky and the lake, which is only a few feet away from me. I consider briefly getting up and walking back to my common room and pretend like nothing happened. This idea is scrapped fairly quickly. I don't feel like getting up at the moment.

Right now, the sky is at that particular point that only lasts for a few moments each night. Too dark to be called navy, yet it cannot be called black. No, it's midnight at Hogwarts, and this is midnight blue.

And I am Harry Potter, and I wish I were asleep. And not dreaming, preferably. I don't usually have very pleasant dreams.

When I'm wide awake at this quiet hour, it's usually because of such a dream that sleep has been stolen from me. But not tonight. No, tonight I am scared all because of what my new teachers revealed to me.

Motou and Bakura are possessed, and they, Ishtar and the other Motou have some other kind of magic. The magic I don't mind, and neither the possession, nor the fact that they can summon some other freaky dimension, but the fact that the people possessing Motou and Bakura have crimson eyes like Voldemort scares me.

Which _still_ leads me to wonder why I shiver uncontrollably, and why I'm awake at midnight bothering to ponder it.

I never much cared for being part of a group before. Sure, I have Ron and Hermione and a few other friends, but, truly, I've always been a loner because my past sets me apart from everyone else. I suppose, during my more formative years, I never really had the opportunity. (Memories of the Dursleys, and the reasons why, I beat back with a shudder.) I pretend that I enjoy have a cluster of people around me, which includes those like Malfoy, who I can't stand, but, truly, I'd prefer only a few good friends rather than a huge cluster of unworthy ones. However… it's a novel concept, to get along with people, to simply interact with them daily; people who share interests and passions, or because we differ in opinions.

Perhaps I've let myself become complacent. Too used to the idea of being accepted by this group; of thinking of them as people willing to tolerate me, people who understand what I'm about. (Of course, what this has to do with Motou and what he has told me, I do not know. However, it's almost as if _they _accepted me as part of their group; as if I _am _part of their group because of I'm the "incarnation" of this Prince Leo fellow. And, although I don't find it unbelievable, I'm just hesitant.)

On the other hand, however... if I were about to fall off a cliff, I have not a single doubt that the cluster of people who are in my life (this includes the Slytherins and teachers and everyone at Hogwarts) _and _Motou's group would reach out to pull me back to safety. And as obnoxious and grating as I find some of the people (the Slytherins, for instance, and some of the teachers) I would still return the favor. Not out of personal affection for some of them, mind you, but from a sense of general ethics – people may call me "crazy" and "mental" all they like; I will still not stand by and let a decent person die. (Yes, despite his Malfoy's and the rest Slytherins of their posturing, overconfidence, and absolute idiocy, I must grudgingly admit they are decent people.)

But I wonder suddenly, if I told them I was going to _jump_ off, what they would do then.

I've considered suicide many times. No body knows that. My life sucks. That's no secret. People think I'm going to save them, and then they turn their backs on me because I say something they don't want to hear. And then they sympathize when they're forced to listen. My life is hard. I don't see why I should bear with it.

However… fighting this war against Voldemort _is_ my life. My magic, my wand, my scar, my family, my few friends, my rivals, Quidditch – they mean nothing compared to this war, and they mean nothing without it. This war against evil is the only reason I ever bothered to do anything. It's my responsibility. People depend on me; it's seems like Motou's group more than anyone. They _need _me.

My responsibility, indeed. It has been a long time since I really cut loose. I remember it just well enough to be miserable at the lack of it. But it's not their fault. I chose to give them my life. None of them have truly asked me of anything, not even to go over to the other side... except Motou. He did ask me to believe them – him, and his group.

Unfortunately, there are always some things heroics cannot save.

Dumbledore told me about the prophecy last year, crying at the end. He gave me an impassioned lecture on the value of my own life, telling me about Sirius's "wasted" life (not his words, but I know what he meant). Because of the prophecy, Dumbledore said to me, you cannot both live. Either you go, or Voldemort does. Take care that you get to him before he can get you.

Perhaps he didn't realize that I no longer care. I realize now that without this heavy responsibility, my life would mean as much as a wand and a textbook and no Hogwarts to go to.

… I suppose Ron and Hermione are my only true friends, but other than that, I would not consider any one else my friend. However, the others are people that I can turn to. People I would trust not only with my worthless life. I would trust them with the only truly precious thing I've ever had. They want to win this fight as much as I do. They want to rid the world of Voldemort.

They're decent people.

My eyes move further upward, and beyond the twinkling glow on the Forbidden Forest's horizon, I can see the stars. Pinpricks of light in the midst of that darkness, as though all the light of Heaven had been hidden behind a midnight-colored curtain, letting only teasing bits shine down onto our mortal world.

I remember a saying, unbidden. 'It's always darkest...'

I have lived so long in this world of midnight, existing only to survive. But now, I find, I have been offered something that makes me feel...alive. If I can make them understand... perhaps...

This is the perfect shade of blue for me. I have had my darkest.

I think it is time for my dawn.

(And that was Harry's version of "The Perfect Shade of Blue" by Loren Leah. Oh, and by the way, he doesn't really consider Marie his friend because it's his girlfriend. What I'm saying is that, sure, he loves his friends, but what he feels for Marie isn't that kind of love. Get it?)

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" 

"I've tried," Yugi panted. "I've looked where've I can. But I haven't found him."

"Neither have I." Seto frowned. "This isn't good." (ha, at first I put: "This is good.")

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Seto shook his head. (((Where are you?)))

((My hikari and I are going to Professor Dumbledore.)) -Mariku

(((You two? But why? What will you say? We can't blow our cover just yet.))) -Ceribi

/We'll tell him that we wanted to talk to Harry but he ran and now we can't find him./ -Malik

((There's no need.)) -Bakura

((Why not?)) - Mariku

/Because Kura and I have just found him./ - Ryou

((Where are you two?)) -Yami

/Outside./

When the met Ryou he was standing outside, a little away from the lake. The other four and the yamis looked at what he was looking at.

Harry was lying down, stretched across the lawn. His eyes were closed in sleep and his chest moved rhythmically with his breathing. He still wore his glasses, and they were slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose. Harry's body was bathed in moonlight as he lay in peace.

The five stood around him, looking down at the teen. Seto bent low and picked him up. Yugi took off Harry's glasses and slipped them in the pocket of his robes.

"Let's take him back to the Gryffindor common room, shall we?" said Ceribi softly, and they all went to the said place.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

"Harry? Harry? You awake, mate? You okay?"

I groaned. "Five more minutes," I said, flipping over to my stomach.

I heard the voice speak again. "Yup, he's fine. No need to worry 'bout him."

"Who's worrying?" said another voice.

"I am," I said. I rolled over again and opened my eyes.

The first thing that hit me was the light.

"AH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" I wailed. "Someone get my glasses!"

Some put my glasses in my hand and I slipped them on. Instantly the world came into focus. I rubbed my eyes and saw Ron, Hermione, Mokuba, Marie, Altáriël and Wendi all nearby.

"Harry! You're finally awake," said Marie happily, sitting next to me.

I yawned. "What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and gave a lazy smile. "I'm blad blah dai wah naw knak." I tried to speak, but it didn't exactly work.

Mokuba burst into laughter. "You sound like Niisama when he first wakes up," he giggled.

"Your brother sleeps?" said Altáriël skeptically.

"Believe it or not," said Mokuba. He then had an odd expression on his face and burst into more laughter.

"What?" we all said.

"Nothing," he choked.

"Whatever," said Wendi. She stretched. "Did you finish any of your homework Harry?"

I groaned. "Good Grief. I – "

"It's done." This was Marie.

"It's – you did it?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her. "Thanks!"

She dusted off a shoulder.

"So what did they tell you that made you so shocked?" asked Ron. "Kaiba came in here carrying you and then they all left without a word."

"They – " I began, but stopped. I had sworn not to tell. I was too confused, anyway. I wouldn't tell. "It's… nothing. Really. Don't worry about it." They looked skeptical, except for Mokuba, but I shook my head. No further comments.

* * *

Me: I like this chapter. 


	14. Chapter 13: Fukai Mori

_Fukai Mori_

_Chapter Thirteen of New Professors, New Adventures_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. Oh, I also don't own _Fukai Mori _by Do As Infinity. It's the ending theme for _Inuyasha _towards the end of the first season. I also didn't translate the song, I found a website with these beautiful translations (and it's prettier than the English version of the song that was sung, so yeah.)

* * *

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni_

_Ima mo kitto_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro _

_Kakushite'ru yo_

_(I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.)

* * *

_

"Harry…?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

Harry didn't answer. He couldn't tell them. He felt that, even if he told his best friends about the possession, and the Shadow Realm and the ancient magic, he would breech some sort of pact – a trust that had formed between him and the new teachers. He couldn't bring himself to cross that line, not even for his best friends.

"Honestly… it's nothing…"

"If you say so, mate," said Ron slowly, then brightened up. "C'mon, let's go practice Quidditch. It's been a while."

Harry nodded and allowed a grin to come onto his face. "Let's go then."

* * *

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku_

_Tsukarehateta_

_Hitobito wa eien no _

_Yami ni kieru_

_(Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_People vanish into the infinite darkness.)

* * *

_

"It _must _have been too much for the boy," said Seto quietly as the professors sat around on the grounds, near the lake

"Poor Harry…" said Ryou softly.

"I wonder if he told anyone…" said Malik, lying on his back.

"I doubt it," said Yugi at once.

"Oh Harry…" said his twin quietly.

* * *

_Chisai mama nara _

_Kitto _

_Ima demo mieta ka na_

_(If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?)

* * *

_

Picture the five professors in gray vests and ties. They have long white shirts under the vest. The males are wearing black slacks, while the female is wearing a black full-length skirt.

Now picture the Egyptian professor's sleeves rolled all the way up, tie loose, his hands under his head as he lays flat on his back on the ground. Picture the white-haired professor with one leg stretched, one bent, with him clasping the bent knee, his shirt sleeves rolled slightly and his tie a little loose, looking out to the lake. Picture the tallest professor with his arms crossed leaning on a tree, head down, sleeves down and tie properly put on. Think of the female professor on her knees, chin propped up on her twin's head, arms around him. Think of her twin with his legs stretched, looking across the lake.

* * *

_Boku-tachi wa _

_Ikiru hodo ni_

_Nakushite'ku_

_Sukoshi zutsu_

_Itsuwari ya _

_Uso wo matoi_

_Tachisukumu _

_Koe mo naku_

_(As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out)

* * *

_

Harry came out with his friends, laughing with the rest of them. They had their broomsticks and mounted them. The professors watched as they kicked off into the sky, the wind rushing through their hair.

* * *

_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo _

_Kidzukanai mama_

_Sugite yuku mainichi ga_

_Kawatte yuku_

_(The days pass by and change,_

_Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.)

* * *

_

They released the Snitch, one Bludger, and the Quaffle. They practiced, racing around the stadium as if it was the real game. Harry paused, a grin plastered onto his face. He was above everyone else, looking for the snitch. He looked at his friends laugh in a happy-go-lucky manner, and slowly his grin faded.

* * *

_Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe_

_Ima wo ikite_

_Sabitsuita_

_Kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

_(Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!)

* * *

_

Their lives were so easy, so carefree. All they had to worry about was whether or not they'd finish their homework, or get detention, or win the House Cup, or win the next Quidditch match. But he, Harry, had to worry about so much more…

* * *

_Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba _

_Mo ichido toberu darou_

_(If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again)

* * *

_

Harry looked down, past the Quidditch stadium, and saw the professors by the lake. He made his decision then.

* * *

_Boku-tachi wa _

_Samayoi nagara_

_Ikite yuku _

_Doko made mo_

_Shinjite'ru _

_Hikari motome_

_Arukidasu_

_Kimi to ima_

_(We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing, now I begin my journey with you,_

_In search of the light.)

* * *

_

He pressed his Firebolt in that direction. It zoomed towards them at a neck breaking speed.

* * *

_Boku-tachi wa _

_Ikiru hodo ni_

_Nakushite'ku_

_Sukoshi zutsu_

_Itsuwari ya _

_Uso wo matoi_

_Tachisukumu _

_Koe mo naku_

_(As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out)

* * *

_

"HARRY! HARRY, MATE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Ron yelled. Harry couldn't hear him. He was about to follow his best friend when Altáriël zoomed up and held him back.

"Let him be, Ron," she said. They both looked at their friend.

* * *

_Boku-tachi wa_

_Samayoi nagara_

_Ikite yuku_

_Doko made mo_

_Furikaeru_

_Michi wo tozashi_

_Aruite'ku_

_Eien ni_

_(We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off_

_The way back,_

_We walk on for eternity.)

* * *

_

Harry stopped right in front of the professors. They looked at him with worried, curious, and hopeful eyes.

"Harry…?" said Yugi hesitantly.

Harry stayed silent for a while. He dismounted his broom and looked at his professors. He slowly took a breath and looked up.

* * *

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Ikite yuku_

_Eien ni

* * *

_

"You need someone to defeat Voldemort. You need someone to help you get the Pharaoh's memories back. I'll help you in any way that I can," he finally said.

* * *

_(We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,__Unable to cry out, for eternity...)_

* * *

Me: Yes, they _did _tell Harry that Yami's memories were lost, before you ask. 


	15. Chapter 14: No More Words

_No More Words_

_Chapter Fourteen of New Professors, New Adventures_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. Oh, I also don't own _No More Words _by the wonderful person who sung it for _Inuyasha _(I got the amazing translation from the same site as _Fukai Mori_), _Family Ties_, or _Ashes to Ashes _by David Bowie.

* * *

_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa_

_Ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku_

_Soshite soshite bokutachi wa_

_Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku_

_(Probably, probably we learn as we live_

_And then we forget as we live.)

* * *

_

The owl fluttered by Joey Wheeler's open window. It slipped inside and waited till the sleeping man woke up. When Joey did, the first thing he saw was the owl starring at him expectantly. "AH!" he screamed. The owl, distressed, fluttered about. When they both stopped, it held out its leg to Joey. 

"Now I _know _that I'm dreaming!" Joey sighed. "Alright, whatever." He took the letter from the owl and opened it. He was surprised to see the handwritings of nine different people, all of which he recognized.

* * *

_Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa_

_Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto_

_Iki toshi ikeru mono nara_

_Sono subete ni_

_(Things with a beginning will end someday_

_If you can go to the next putting everything.)

* * *

_

The letter started like this:

_JOEY! We desperately need your help where we are teaching right now! Well, not only you, but the ENTIRE gang. Yup, we're talking the gang at the Dark Tournament. We need you to go to a certain location and everyone who can see it can come – the others will have no choice but to stay._

(an: About the Dark Tournament – it was hosted when they were seventeen. That's how a lot of them met -- Hikari andArina were reunited with Ceribi. I'll post it up in _Ancient Pasts, Present Futures _one day.)

Joey read Yugi's part and blinked. What was he talking about?

_Of course, _read the next part in Malik's handwriting, _you're probably pretty confused right now._

_For a puppy dog, that's not surprising_. Seto had inserted one line there.

_Anyway,_ Ryou continued Malik's part, _we can't put everything in this letter – whoever can see the location Yugi mentioned above will find out – we'll tell them there._

Ceribi picked up from there. _Joey, if you notice in this envelope, which you probably DIDN'T _– this was true – _there are nine tickets to England, one for you, Anzu, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Isis, Hikari, Arina, and Serenity. However, Duke, Hikari and Arina are in the U.S. – so we've included six tickets to there as well. You know Hikari's address, so get your ass over there and explain everything. She'll help you get Arina and Duke. Then get your butt to England. Take a taxi to _– There was an address written down – _and walk around until you see a place called, "Iliad Inn." On the corner next to it, some of you might see a pub called "The Leaky Caldron." For the ones who can't see it, give them their tickets – they're round trip – and tell them to go home. The ones who _can _see it, however – enter it. They'll be someone there to get you._

_Joey…_ Yami now. _Be careful._

_Whatever Pharaoh._

_I agree with the Soul Stealer_.

Joey shook his head. Bakura and Mariku, respectively, didn't really care.

I cannot believe I have to see you again, Wheeler. You'll always be a mutt in my eyes. –Seto Kaiba

Joey sighed at Seto's comment. _Typical…_ He read the last part.

See ya Wheeler.

_-Cere_

_Hurry Joey!_

_-Yugi_

_Be careful._

_-Yami_

_Whatever._

_-Bakura_

_Bye Little Joey._

_-Malik_

_What my hikari said._

_-Marik_

_Cheerio!_

_-Ryou_

_Joey… please be careful. I think even Niisama would be worried if something happened to you guys. Hikari and I have rubbed off on him… hehe! He's a pretty sensitive guy, actually… meep! He'll KILL me if he finds what I've written! Hehe! See ya Joey! –Mokuba_

(an: this was Veena's comment when she read that: "Mo-KU-ba! Mo-KU-ba! Yugi, DOOOOOOOOKE!" LONG story…)

Joey blinked. "Kaiba… a sensitive guy?" He shook his head.

* * *

_Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no_

_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara_

_Aa boku wa haisha de ii_

_Itsu datte haisha de itai n da_

_(If this world, the winners and losers_

_If it will split into two_

_I want to be the loser_

_I want to be a loser always.)

* * *

_

Joey found the tickets and decided that it couldn't harm to get the gang back together.

* * *

_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa_

_Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku_

_Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa_

_Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku_

_(Probably, probably we are beautiful so much,_

_We are sad as time passes, _

_We get contaminated so much, _

_We are sad.)

* * *

_

"So… remind me again why we're going to the U.S. to pick up the other three?" said Tristan.

Joey sighed. "Tristan, I told ya already! Yuge and da gang need us!"

Tristan sighed. "Whatever."

"I'm serious!" said Joey. "Dey're probably need to save da world again and need our help."

"But Joey," said Anzu. "Yugi already defeated the enemy that he had to."

"Hey… remember what Isis said when you got invited to the Dark Tournament?" said Serenity. Isis brought her head up, then went back to reading. "That there was some evil that was in it, or hosted it?"

"Oh yeah…" said Anzu. "Maybe this is that evil!"

"Yeah, well, as long as we have someone's butt to kick in a duel, I'm in!" said Mai.

Joey shook his head.

* * *

_Mamoru beki mono no tame ni_

_Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni_

_Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi_

_Sono subete ga_

_(For the things that must be protected_

_I sacrifice something again today_

_Those going to the next_

_All of that.)

* * *

_

Eventually they reached the airport, and then took a ride in a taxi to the next destination. Oddly enough, Duke had been walking down the street, and they picked him up. They explained what was happening while going as Duke listened.

Finally, they reached the house they were supposed to. Joey blinked and looked at the house, remembering the memories it held. He led the gang to the back and knocked.

From the inside, there were many noises. One was the TV – "Love, flowers, peace… gives me the creeps!" Joey grinned; one of his cousin's favorite shows was _Family Ties_, and one of her favorite actors Michael J. Fox (poor guy). The TV was then overpowered by the dulcet tones of David Bowie. _"Ashes to ashes, funk to funky, we know Major Tom's a junkie!_"

And another set of tones joined him, but not in unison nor in dulcet tones. In fact, they weren't even the same words.

"HIKARI! I'M WATCHING AN AWESOME SHOW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"IT'S CALLED GETTING A SNACK AND LISTENING TO THE AMAZING VOICE OF MY FAVORITE SINGER DAVID BOWIE! IN FACT, I'D BE JOINING YOU, WATCHING MY SECRET LOVER MICHAEL J FOX, BUT I'VE ALREADY SEEN THAT EPISODE A THOUSAND MILLIONS TIMES!"

The yelling insured, until Joey realized that they were still standing outside. Sighing, he fished out the spare key from under the flowerpot and opened the door. Stepping inside, he said, "Oi, your cousin comes ta visit and ya don't even have da courtasy ta open da door?"

The brunette who had been standing in the kitchen spun around, her two silver-white highlights swinging. "Joey!" she said with a grin, and hugged him. She was pushed over by a blonde girl who hugged the said guy.

"Joey, nice to see you again!" said the blonde, Arina Arono, a friend of theirs. "Hey guys, you're here too! Come in, come in and trash the humble abode of Hikari Daeron."

Hikari Daeron, another friend/Joey's cousin had also been greeting the others before she turned around and glared at the said girl. "Yeah, what-EVA."

They came in and rested, staying overnight and telling the two what had happened. Hikari asked to keep the letter, insisting that it smelt of her boyfriend's cologne. Joey shuddered. "Like I need more reminders of Kaiba!" he reprimanded, glaring. She grinned.

* * *

_Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no_

_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara_

_Aa boku wa haisha de ii_

_Itsu datte haisha de itai n da _

_(If this world, the winners and losers_

_If it will split into two_

_I want to be the loser_

_I want to be a loser always.)

* * *

_

About a week later they were in England, and at the location, the "Iliad Inn." They looked around, and, at the corner, some of them saw the Leaky Caldron. These people were…

* * *

_Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou_

_Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai_

_Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo_

_Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo_

_Toki ni muryoku dakara_

_(What can I tell you?_

_Only being such a small self_

_I won't tell you more now_

_Because the words are so_

_Weak against time.)

* * *

_

Me: Hehe, don't kill me! You'll find out next chappie who's going to Hogwarts to HELP SAVE THE WORLD!


	16. Chapter 15: Of Old Friends

_Of Old Friends _

_Chapter Fifteen of New Professors, New Adventures _

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

"I wonder if Joey got our letter yet," said Yugi lightly as he, his fellow professors, the yamis and Harry sat in the professor's chambers.

"Tell me more about your other friends," said Harry. "What are they like?"

A smile flickered across Malik's face. "Well…"

"Joey – that's my best friend – he wasn't always the way he is now," said Yugi. "He used to pick on me, beat me up. He wanted to make me a man, he said. Tristan was like his sidekick, and did the same. This was when I was still working on the Millennium Puzzle. Joey said that I was spending too much with my games – he stole a piece of the Puzzle and threw it into the pool without my knowledge. But one day when a bully was beating _them _up, I came to their defense. Joey was part of the reason I finished the Millennium Puzzle, because, after that moment, he realized that he had a friend in me. He fished out the Puzzle piece and gave it to my grandpa, who gave it to me, and I finished the Puzzle. Tristan became my friend after I helped him with a love problem – even if he _was _rejected."

Mariku chuckled at this.

"Anzu, Yugi and I grew up together," said Ceribi. "She was my best friend until I was kidnapped. She's always helped Yugi out."

"We met Mai while going to Duelist Kingdom," said Yami. "She was a duelist who tried to freak people out with a psychic act. After Joey – a novice back then – beat her, she changed. She's helped Yugi – and myself – out as much as we've helped her."

"Isis is my older sister," said Malik, stretching. "She's just as much as a nuisance as she is handy."

"But you love her anyway," pointed out his yami. Malik nodded. (Veena: awwwww shove it up your ass.)

"Serenity is Joey's little sister," said Ryou. "Tristan – along with Duke – is completely smitten with her. Duke Devlin is the creator of the game called 'Dungeon Dice Monsters.' He was a new hotshot in our class – and then Joey challenged him to a duel, and lost. Yami then beat him at his own game, and we all became friends."

"Arina Arono and Hikari Daeron are two people I met in the States," said Ceribi. "Well, actually, I met Hikari in Egypt. Her family adopted me and _then _took me to the States. Arina was an old friend of hers. Everyone else met these two at the Dark Tournament, a Duel Monsters tournament held about five years ago – but it was never finished. In fact," she gave an evil grin, "it was there that Kaiba-boy met Hikari and asked her out."

Harry grinned. "Mokuba did tell me of this notorious Hikari Daeron, the only girl to have successfully hooked Kaiba's heart." When with the professors alone, Harry referred to all of them either by one of their nicknames, their first names, or what everyone else called that person. That's why he called Seto by his last name – everyone else did. He was also allowed to tease them. "Five years? Damn. She must really like you, Kaiba. Is it serious?"

Seto grunted. "Don't mind him," said Yami Bakura. "He's sulking."

"And why would I be doing that?"

"Because you miss screwing your girlfriend, of course." DUH.

(an: I had so much fun with Hikari's relationship with Seto. "AH GOD! MY BROTHER'S BECOME REALLY CREEPY! Joey, HOLD ME!" "BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!" "HOLD ME ANYWAY!" "It's hilarious what seeing your brother making-out does to a person, isn't it Blue Eyes?" "Surprisingly enough, it is, Kari. Speaking of which…" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OOOOOH BOY! Long story. It'll pop up in _Ancient Pasts_ eventually.)

* * *

Last time with the others on _New Professors, New Adventures_:

About a week later they were in England, and at the location, the "Iliad Inn." They looked around, and, at the corner, some of them saw the Leaky Caldron. These people were…

* * *

This time:

These people were…

Joey, Hikari and Arina.

The others decided to stay around England for a while – just to be tourists – so the three of them walked inside of the Leaky Caldron.

"Um, excuse me," said Arina to the bartender, Tom. "We were told to come here by some of our friends… our names are Arina Arono, Hikari Daeron and Joey Wheeler. Do you have anything for us?"

"That I do," said Tom, chuckling. He took out a letter from behind the counter. "Although this letter was addressed to a couple of others, too."

"Well, they couldn't see the Leaky Caldron," supplied Hikari, "so they didn't come."

"Muggles, then," said Tom, under his breath. He nodded and handed them the letter.

Joey looked over the Americans' shoulders as he read:

_Hello my friends. We don't know how many of you were able to see the Leaky Cauldron, but hopefully _some_one was able to._

_Doesn't Yami have a way with words? Kinda like Joey_. This sentence from Yugi obviously had an amused tone to it. Joey chuckled. _Anyway, yet again we cannot tell you everything in this letter. However, Kaiba here has kindly offered to tell you what to do next._

_I didn't offer to, I was forced. _Seto this time. _I'm almost positive that the mutt will be with you, because he follows me around like a puppy dog. _Joey growled as Hikari and Arina chuckled. _Anyway, take a taxi to King's Cross Station. Then find the wall that separates platforms Nine and Ten. When no one's looking, run through the wall. No, Wheeler, I'm not crazy, so stop gaping_. Joey had been open-mouthed. _Once through, it should say Platform 9 3/4. Present the tickets that are in the envelope to the conductor and keep any extras – just in case. Board the train, the Hogwarts Express. It will obviously take you to the next train stop. From there you must travel to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Joey had opened his mouth to ask a question, until he continued to read. _Wheeler, close your mouth, I know that you're going to ask how to do that. See, you'll be arriving on Halloween – which is a Saturday, and students and teachers like get to go to Hogsmeade – the place you'll be at – again on that day. We'll personally meet you there. Oh, and by the way – there's a ball later on. Wear a costume. Hikari, you better be there…_

The letter ended there. Joey glared at an invisible form of Seto.

"Aw, cheer up Wheeler," said Hikari. "C'mon, we need to go shopping for these costumes. We need to be over there on Halloween, and that's tomorrow.

They boarded off at King's Cross and, with slight difficulty (coughcoughJOEYcough), were able to get onto the platform. They boarded the train and nervously sat in the compartments. They didn't talk. All three of them felt that there was something big coming…

And then they reached Hogsmeade.

Joey eagerly rushed off of the train, eager to see his best friend. (Veena: say eager again! lol!) Hikari ran in earnest, looking for her boyfriend, and Arina ran to see her friends.

But they were disappointed. (Veena: ouch.)

Professor Dumbledore was the one to greet them. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," he said. "My fellow professors – your friends – have informed me that you are here to help us fight the good fight." (couldn't resist…) "They also said that whoever would be here had magic, and I do feel magical aura around you three."

"Well, I'm not 100 percent sure about that magic stuff," said Joey. "But everything else is right! I'm Joey Wheeler."

"I'm Arina Arono, Professor, and this is Hikari Daeron."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah yes, they did expect you three to be among the people who came. I see that you are the _only _three." He chuckled. "They are quite eager to see you, but I believe they can wait a little longer. Would you care to tour the town of Hogsmeade, or go straight to Hogwarts?"

They slowly relaxed. "Well, the truth is Professor, we're actually kinda tired," said Hikari. "We'd appreciate a place to rest up a bit – and get warmer – then get ready for the ball. That is tonight, is it not…?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it is. Very well. I assume you'd all like tea, coffee, or some of other beverage. I shall get that arranged Oh, and Ms. Arono…?"

"Yes?"

"You three do like your hot chocolates with a hint of peppermint, do you not?"

* * *

"Man… what have those guys been DOING without us to keep them in check?" wondered Hikari aloud. "I mean, especially with their crazy, psychotic yamis…"

Arina shrugged. "Those bakas probably have been embarrassing themselves."

Joey chuckled. "Yeah, ya never know with Moneybags with them…"

"Aw, give him a break, will ya?" said Arina. 

"Why do _you _care about Moneybags?" shot Joey.

"Because Hikari 'll murder you if you keep it up. I'm worried for your health."

Joey mumbled what sounded like a, "I can look after myself."

* * *

Harry wandered about the castle aimlessly. He decided not to go to Hogsmeade this time. He knew how he'd go to the ball. He would be getting a lot of help from the Professors, but hey, it didn't matter. He silently wondered what Marie would be going as. He was sure that she'd look great, no matter what. (Veena: psh. careful what you say, kid. I bet she's going as a gorilla.)

As he continued to walk, he heard unfamiliar voices.

"Um… and I think we turn left here…"

"You've lost us again, haven't you Joey?"

"GREAT JOB WHEELER! NOW WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?"

"COOL IT DAERON!"

"Look Wheeler, this castle is HUGE! Oh, and did I add that is has MAGIC?"

"Well it ain't my fault!"

"Oh it's not, is it? Well, who's idea was it to go exploring?"

"Well who was the one complainin' that she was bored!"

"Well who's idea was it to get lost!"

"Well who was the one saying that she missed her rich snobby boyfriend!"

"OH YEAH! Well –"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP!"

Harry heard some grumbles before the mysterious trio turned the corner. The only male was tall and lanky, with wild long blond hair and hazel eyes. He had his hands in his pockets. One of the women – the one who looked bored and annoyed half to death – had waist-length dark hair with two silver-white bangs and eyes just as dark. She had her arms around her self. The last female had blonde hair with light brown highlights and green eyes that scanned the other two in a satisfied manner. (an: Hikari's bangs are the ones that Kagome always pulls whenever she wants Inuyasha's attention. They're the ones that she grabs in the first episode when Mistress Centipede grabs her and Inuyasha is still stuck to the tree with the arrow.)

Harry had stood where he was, in the next corridor, quietly looking.

"I wonder if _he_ actually misses me," said the darker haired girl. Her blonde male companion snorted.

"Stop feelin' sorry for yourself, cousin dear."

Harry felt bold and decided to come out. He slowly strolled out from his spot. The other three stopped.

"Are you kidding? Kaiba can barely sleep because he misses you so much!"

The other three looked surprised. Harry grinned.

"Sorry – I couldn't help but overhear. But it's true – Kaiba can hardly wait to see you again. That is, if I am correct in assuming that you are the notorious Hikari Daeron?"

Hikari grinned and bowed. (Veena: she grinned bowed. -_what I originally wrote_- I've never seen that done before... would you mind demonstrating?) "Yup, the crazy one, that's me!" Her accent was, obviously, very different than Harry's, who was British, being an American. She stuck out her hand and he shook it. "These two," she said, jerking her thumb to the other two, "are Arina Arono and our dear mutt Joey Wheeler. He's partially mine, seeing that I am, unfortunately, his cousin."

"Just like her boyfriend, she is," said Joey, glaring at Hikari.

Harry grinned. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Potter…" said Arina under her breath. "Potter…" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, Harry Potter! You're the guy that the others told us about! Reincarnation of the Prince Leo dude!"

It was Harry's turn to bow. "That's me!"

"Who's you?" said Mokuba's voice from around the corner. He walked into view and froze. He blinked and ran up to the three, wrestling them into a hug. Now that Mokuba Kaiba was seventeen, he was much stronger than he used to be. "HEY GUYS!"

(Veena: SEVENTEEN? I'M SORRY, I MUST HAVE NOT HEARD YOU CORRECTLY. MO-KU-BA IS TEN! HE'S TEN NOW, AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE TEN! GOT IT? TEN! -_and later_- He's ten, dammit… Me: VEENA! YES I KNOW HE'S REALLY 10! BUT STILL! ehehehe… I actually forgot that Mokuba was 17 IN THIS STORY…! Oops… -_thinks of a Seto quote_- "Woops, I guess the ship hadn't been fixed yet." YAY! Veena: -_is confused_-)

"Mo-KU-ba!" said Hikari, laughing. (Mo-KU-ba! Mo-KU-ba! Yugi, DOOOKE! And Veena says… "YAY!" And Julia says, "McKuba.")

"Heh-hey, Mokuba!" Joey wrestled with him a while before stopping.

Arina grinned and messed up his hair. "Good ta see you, Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled happily before turning to Harry. "I didn't know that you stayed here, Leo."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, grinning, "I didn't know that you were staying either, Sirree. Gosh." (OOCness. And I don't own Napoleon Dynamite. Actually, I didn't like that movie... but whatever. I mean, there were some classic lines, but other than that, it wasn't very good.)

Mokuba crossed his arms in a mock pout. But then grinned again. "C'mon…" He grinned wickedly at the others. "We've got to go get ready…"

* * *

"LOVE ME WAAH!" (Veena: yes, that IS what Brian threatened them with... are we just writing random lines now? okay... let me try... PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME, NO, DON'T SHAKE ME, LEAVE ME WHERE I AM! I'M ONLY SLEEPING! ooh, what fun!)

"I ONCE HAD A GIRL, OR SHOULD I SAY, SHE ONCE HAD ME." (Veena: she showed me her room, isn't it good? Norwegian wood.)

"IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOO LONG TO FIND OUT! AND I FOUND OUT!" (Veena: DRUG SONG! yay! lmao!)

Sorry… I love this CD… if you can name the songs, I'll give you virtual cookies. –_waves virtual cookies around_- Oh yeah… -_gives Veena virtual cookies_- She knew 'em immediately. If she didn't, I would have thought that someone was impersonating her…

Oh, one more thing...

VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!


	17. Chapter 16: I Don't Want To Waltz

_I Don't Want to Waltz…_

_Chapter Sixteen of New Professors, New Adventures_

Ceribi: -_yawns_- Let's get on with the story, shall we?

Me: But we need a disclaimer!

Mokuba: OOH! OOH! I KNOW! I KNOW!

Ceribi: -_oblivious to Mokuba_- Oh yeah… hmm… I wonder who we should pick…

Mokuba: -_waving arms around frantically and jumping up and down_- PICK ME! PICK ME!

Me: -_evilly ignoring Mokuba_- Hmm…

Mokuba: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!

Me: Hmm… I know!

Mokuba: -_grins_-

Me: JOEY!

Mokuba: WHAT! AFTER ALL OF MY SCREAMING AND JUMPING AROUND YOU PICK JOEY!

Me: -_laughs- _I was only joking. I was going to pick you anyway…

Mokuba: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history (which will eventually be revealed). Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. Hikari would also like to thank DMB and Yami-no-Yugi at www. false-memories .com because… well, that's how she found out about Mana back in the day…

Me: GO MANA YOU ARE THAT COOL!

Mokuba: --U… I often wonder how Seto fell in love with you…

Me: He needs more excitement in his life…

Seto: Not with you I don't!

Me: What's that's supposed to mean?

Seto: … Nothing, love… -_tries to look innocent_-

Me: -_narrows eyes and walks away_-

Joey: Quick thinking Seto…

Seto: Thanks, Joey…

Ceribi: -_watching Seto and Joey_- In case you were wondering about those two… well, Hikari likes it better when they aren't trying to kill each other and are friends… and when Joey puts on the Brooklyn accent just to fool people, but is actually smart…

Seto: That's thanks to Madyamisam. Now, in so many of Hikari's stories, Joey's smart and puts on the accent as a façade, and then we become friends…

Joey: Hey, it's a change from our usual interactions… but… I thought Hikari liked the Brooklyn accent…?

Seto: Are you kidding? She LOVES it… but anyway… shouldn't we get on with the chapter?

Mokuba: Oh yeah…

* * *

**MOKUBA'S POV**

It's great to see Joey, Hikari and Arina again. I was starting to miss them. Too bad the rest of the gang isn't here.

Well, us Marauders have to get ready for the ball. It's going to be SO much fun… hehehehe…

I was sitting in the dorm that Harry, Ron and the others share when Ron walked it.

"Hey, Sirree," he said, sighing. "Is Leo avoiding us _again_?" If Hikari had been here, she would have cheerfully added, "That sadistic bastard." (If it had been in the case of a girl, it would have been "That conniving bitch.") (an: Yes, I do actually say these. Haha, Russell! _MAN _I miss that kid!)

"He's not avoiding us, he's just…" I stopped. "Well… he's training, Ron…"

He looked confused. "Training?"

"What about training?" Convenient time for the others to poke their heads in. Marie, Wendi, Altáriël and Hermione (hey, this isn't fair, the girls outnumber us boys! Those conniving bitches!) stuck their heads in. This is where I am now.

"Hey, this is the _boy's _dorm, you know!" I say, indignant.

"Aw, cheer up Sirree," says Marie, walking in with the others and stretching. "But what about training?"

Oh dear… I'm not supposed to tell them about the yamis or their powers or anything… but… oh, I know.

"Well, you guys know all about the war against Voldemort et cetera, right?"

"Who doesn't?" says Wendi, sitting down.

"Well, the professors are training Leo because, well, you know, he's the one who has to finish him off, after all."

Comprehension dawned on the others. "That makes sense," says Hermione slowly. "Is that why he's with them more than with us?"

I nod. "Yeah, and Niisama told me about it, so that's how I know."

The others seem satisfied with my explanation. "Well," says Altáriël, "we'd probably better get ready."

The girls nod and left. I turn to Ron.

"Well, we should get ready too," I say.

"What are you going to be?" he asks, curious.

I grinned. "It's a long story, and you won't get it, but that's okay…"

"A couple of friends of mine had this thing that they had to do with their class in science class when they were younger," is how I began. "They were learning about density, and so they had to take an object, drop it in water, and see if it would sink or float. One of my friends had a doll that she brought to it (a Ken Barbie doll). She thought it was called Ken, when it was really Dmitri, from the movie _Anastasia_. To compensate, she called it Kenitrie."

Ron blinks as I grin. I didn't think he'd get it. "Um…" he says. "Whatever you say, mate…"

"What are you going as?"

"Well, my dad was listening to the Muggle news," he says brightly. "And Prince Harry – you know who he is, right." I nod. "Well, he went to this costume party dressed as a Nazi… whatever that is…"

"Ron!" I say, appalled. "You don't know who the Nazis were?"

"Um…"

"During a Muggle war – World War II – Britain, France, America, the Soviet Union, and the rest of the Allies were against Germany, Italy and Japan – the Axis Powers. The Germans that they were fighting were called the Nazis. This was a political group whose leader is the evil Adolf Hitler." While saying Hitler's name, I thought of an inside joke with Hikari… Rudolf Hitler… what was she smoking? Funny thing is she's completely drug free… "The Nazis were responsible for innumerable horrors, and did a lot of damage to England, which was why Prince Harry was in so much trouble when he dressed as one."

Ron blinks. He probably understood this as much as he understood my Kenitrie explanation. "Um, okay… well, I was going to go as that because I thought it was funny…"

I thought about it. "Actually, that's not a bad idea… I'll help you out there, Ron…"

This was going to be fun. Especially when I reveal my REAL costume…

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

It was time to get ready.

I sat nervously, fidgeting on the couch. I hadn't seen my costume yet, and I was worried if Malik, Marik and Bakura had helped make it…

"BAKURA!"

I rest my case.

That infamous soul-stealer was running from his hikari. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The so-called "scary" Bakura was running from Ryou! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"What did he do?" I said, chuckling.

Ryou glared at his yami before turning to me. "The Ra-damned idiot was going to set fire to all of our costumes…"

"I only wanted to burn the Petty Thief's!" protested his darker half. Ryou turned his full glare on and Bakura hid behind me. I could see why he was scared. The normally gently Ryou Bakura had a hell of a temper.

I shook my head. "Where 're the others?"

Ryou shrugged. "They're around."

As if on cue, the rest of the professors walked in. Yugi seemed to be in an argument with his yami. Heh. That's a first.

"Yami, I TOLD you, NO!" said Yugi, storming off.

"But Aibou," protested his yami. "I…"

It was obviously useless.

"Give it up, Yami," said Kaiba, walking towards his room that he shared with the other men. "It's pointless to argue with your hikari."

At the mention the word "hikari," I thought of the infamous Hikari Daeron. After meeting Mokuba, we had mingled with the three.

I've got to admit, I really like them. Arina's really down-to-earth in contrast to the hyper Hikari and the easily provoked Joey. For knowing them a couple of hours, I feel like I've known them for years.

"Harry?" said Ceribi. I looked up. "Time to get ready, hun."

I grinned. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the room that he had been changing in and whistled.

Everyone was in their ancient outfits, all except Malik. He, Harry, was dressed as Prince Leo. He wore a sandy colored dress-like toga with a purple and gold belt. He wore a purple cape, sandals, lots of gold bracelets, and even gold earrings. Harry couldn't recall getting his ears pierced, but they were now.

Yugi wore the Pharaoh outfit, of course. Sandy dress-like robe-thing with belt, purple cape, Eye-of-Horus-crown, gold jewelry, sandals and the Millennium Puzzle.

Ryou was the Thief King Bakura – sandy skirt and head-cover, red robe, sandals – he even had the scar on his face.

Ceribi had the Protector outfit. Sandy dress with a blue cape. Joy. (Okay, for better description… it's the High Priestess Isis outfit, only with blue cape. There. Oh, and weapons. She had two daggers sheathed at her legs, on at the small of her back, and at her wrists. With a belt. Um… yeah.)

Seto had the High Priest Set outfit. Blue cape and skirt with a blue vest-like shirt over him, a blue headdress, and gold. Actually, they all had gold. And sandals.

Malik wore his Ghoul-leader outfit. Purple robe with the Eye of Horus on the top. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he tapped him on the shoulder. _I guess he _can _be creepy, after all_, said Harry.

"Ready to go then?" said Yugi cheerfully, already over whatever Yami had annoyed him about.

Harry grinned and nodded. "This _will _be fun," he proclaimed, marching out of the dormitory and going down to the Great Hall.

The doors were not yet opened. The professors had slipped away, to enter it already. Harry looked around and spotted a blonde wearing a toga. He rushed up to her and Marie turned, grinning.

"Harry!"

"You look nice!" exclaimed Harry to his girlfriend, who was the goddess Artemis. (Jazz, you can already use any of my characters, so there's no point telling you again.) He turned to the others and laughed. Hermione was wearing a heavy amount of white makeup and had her hair in two gigantic buns at the side. She was wearing a red and gold dress. "Queen Amidala," said Hermione promptly. "Star Wars Episode One." (I probably spelled her name wrong AND it probably hadn't come out then… no, I think it would have… hehehe… thanks to hypergirl15. You get to steal any of the characters from any of my fics and use it in one of yours – just tell me which one.)

"And I'm her daughter, Princess Leia," said the white-dressed Altáriël, nodding to her gown.

"I'm Prince Harry as a Nazi!" exclaimed Ron. Harry inspected his uniformed friend and shook his head.

"Good God, mate, do you know about that?" Ron nodded.

"I'm Kenitrie," said Mokuba. "Will I sink or float?" Harry nodded solemnly.

Wendi suddenly rushed towards them and stopped. She wore a red kimono (CLOTH FROM THE FIRE RAT!), with her silver hair down, and had small ears at the top of her head. Mokuba said, jokingly, "I want to touch your ears, Inuyasha!" (I don't own Inuyasha, either.) Wendi glared affectionately, and explained her costume.

"And I'm a prince from Egypt," said Harry. "Leo." Mokuba nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Oh, look at Potty and crew," sneered a familiar voice.

On cue, the seven of them said, "Eat dung, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy came strolling a robe, with a silver mask on, top hat, and cane. Crabbe and Goyle walked lamely behind him, with sheets over their heads.

"The Ghost Pimp," muttered Mokuba. "Hey, Malfoy, I have a question," he added brightly. "Will I _sink_, or will I _float_?"

Malfoy looked confused, but before he could make a "witty" comeback, someone yelled something.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy!" came Justin Flinch-Fletchley's voice. A daisy popped in front of them and they realized that that was Justin. They both pulled out their wands when Professor McGonagal, in an outfit that was to represent Professor Dumbledore, came outside.

"We have decided the way you will enter," she said. "Seventh year, starting with Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and then Hufflepuff, going to then sixth, fifth, and fourth years. Enter now."

They lined up in that way, and entered. They gasped at the decorations in the Great Hall, how it was illuminated. Girls clasped their date's arms and gasped as tiny fairies trickled down on them, tickling their faces. Professor Dumbledore, clad magnificently in an outfit so flamboyant (FLAMBOYANT!) that could only represent Yugi, stood up.

"Welcome to the second ball hosted at Hogwarts," he began. "As you see, each and every one of you has dressed up, including the teachers. You may notice come unfamiliar faces in the crowd, but take no notice, for they are here on permission. Now please welcome the Weird Sisters, who will play our music."

There was applause as the Weird Sisters were illuminated. "And now… I think they shall begin a song. Have fun." He sat down.

As the Weird Sisters struck up a song, Harry and friends went to the dance floor. Harry noticed that Ceribi and Ryou were there too – and let out a laugh. Guiding Marie to the floor, he looked around and noticed that Mokuba was saying, "Will I sink or will I float?" "Hi Mr. T!" "Sink" and "Swim" randomly to people not expecting it. Harry bit back another laugh as he twirled Marie.

Seto, meanwhile, was sulking. Yami walked up to him and said, "Yugi and I both think you should enjoy yourself while here."

Seto grunted.

"Be rational, Kaiba," Yami said tartly, tired of his rival's attitude.

"Yeah, Kaiba ya sleaze," said a familiar voice. (I put "sleeve" at first!)

"Joey!" said Yugi, taking over, and hugging his friend. Seto turned and almost laughed. Joey was dressed as… no, NOT a dog, a… LEPRECHAUN! (isn't that UNEXPECTED? A dog is too cliché.)

"Wheeler?" sputtered Seto. "What have you _done_?"

Joey smirked and showered him with leprechaun gold. He ran into the crowd, Yugi trailing after him, throwing gallons that would disappear in a couple of hours to random people. Everyone was laughing. Arina, dressed as Wingweaver, joined Joey.

"Lenny Bruce!"

"Langston Hughes!" Seto sang back on instinct. He paused and spun around. There was only one person in the world who he sang back to -- especially songs from the musical _Rent_. (The best musical/movie in the WORLD, may I add.)"Holy shit." Grinning, he grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly.

Hikari laughed, hugging him back. Kissing him briefly, she said, "What, thought that _I_ would miss out on the fun?"

"You of all people?" retorted Seto, shaking his head. "_Au contraire_."

She grinned. "Come my Priest, let's dance – Bowie is my best friend, by the way. Oh, right, Mahaado's student has arrived." (an: Don't own _Let's Dance _by David Bowie or the man himself.)

Hikari was dressed as Mana, who was Priest Mahaado's student, and who became the Dark Magician Girl (her second favorite card). Mana was Hikari's ancestor, NOT her form from the past. Seto took her to where the others were, allowing a soft smile to grace his lips, and they danced.

Meanwhile, a certain black-haired kid was plotting a scheme to top all schemes…

After a couple of songs, he excused him and left.

* * *

As everyone sat down for dinner, the Great Hall doors flung open and who should enter but… Seto Kaiba?

Everyone looked from the Seto Kaiba, with his white trench coat billowing, who had just entered to Priest Set sitting down. Priest Set blinked, confused, and looked at Mana, who smiled mysteriously.

Priest Set stood up.

"I am Seto Kaiba," said the Seto Kaiba that just entered coolly. "And I don't like how everyone's staring at me, as if I'm a spectacle. I know that I'm better than everyone here, and hotter, but you don't need to _stare_, for Ra's sake."

Something clicked in Priest Seto Kaiba's mind. "MOKUBA!" he yelled. Mokuba, whose disguise had been spelled to go back to the Kenitrie after he was revealed, grinned impishly before he broke into a run. Seto dashed after him as they went outside,

"RUN, SIRREE, RUN!" shouted the Marauders.

Hikari jumped up. "What are you waiting for? C'mon Harry!" She and Harry ran out after them.

Joey and Arina shrugged, before running out to join them.

"Mine eyes deceiving me?" said Bakura, laughing. "What the hell _are_ we waiting for?" He, Marik, Ceribi, Yugi, and the rest of the Marauders ran out too.

It had just clicked with the rest of the school. They all got up and ran outside, just in time to see Seto catching up to Mokuba. However, both of them tripped and flew ten feet forwards. The fell into the lake.

By the end of the night, everyone was frozen. Why? Well, let's just say they liked to swim too…

* * *

**Author's note: We forgot to thank Veena, Jazz, Wendi, hypergirl15 and emotional-writer for their suggestions. You guys are now allowed to steal any character from any of my fics for ONE of yours (say, Joey's character from _The Spirit That Inhabits Us All_, or an OC, doesn't matter. If it's one that doesn't belong to us, ask the author!)… just let me know who you choose before you start. Oh, and we'd like to thank everyone else for their suggestions. And also thanks to Veena for the title inspiration. ("Everyone always says 'oh, let's waltz out of the room' or something. Well, I don't want to waltz.") **


	18. Chapter 17: All Quiet or is it?

_All Quite On The Western Front… Or Is It? _

_Chapter Seventeen of New Professors, New Adventures_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

**TELEPATHY NOTE**: May I remind everyone how people speak telepathically…?

/Hikaris/ a.k.a. Yugi, Ryou, Malik

((Yamis)) a.k.a. Yami, Bakura, Mariku

(((Other past figures))) a.k.a. Ceribi, Seto

(/(Special people)/) a.k.a. Harry, Joey, Arina, Hikari (read this chapter to understand the Harry thing)

* * *

Hogwarts was pretty quite after the huge success of the All Hallow's Eve ball. People started settling down. Classes were the same as usual, with the sixth years working hard at their N.E.W.T. classes and with the fifth years starting to worry about O.W.L.s

The Quidditch games were quieter than usual, though, later in the common rooms, huge parties occurred. Gryffindor easily defeated Slytherin in the first one 310 to 150, and Ravenclaw trounced Hufflepuff, 200 to 40.

Harry woke up on a March morning and found himself on the common room couch. He suppressed a yawn as he remembered reading and falling asleep there the previous night. He was about to move when he heard voices. (Veena: It's those damn voice again…)

Harry froze. He strained his ears, and then mentally slapped himself. He could easily hear, if he wished.

Over the past several months, the five professors, the yamis, and their three magical friends had taught Harry how to use his Shadow magic. He could now use it to hear other people's conversations, to travel places faster, to bring objects to him, to repel objects, to store objects, to go to the Shadow Realm, to communicate with the professors, yamis, Hikari, Joey and Arina, and to summon monsters up to level four. He knew that he was learning quickly, and they were all very proud of him. (Unfortunately, they had not the time to build him a deck. This was a loss, which they would pay for dearly.) (Yes, Veena, that is a lot of teaching.)

Harry closed his eyes. He felt his Shadow magic and easily let it towards the voices, feeling elated. He realized that, whenever he did wandless magic like Shadow magic, he always ecstatic and full of energy. He confided this to Hikari, Mokuba, Joey and Arina. Hikari told him that most people felt the same way when dealing with powerful magic. Arina agreed with her, added that, "Eventually, you'll get so used to it that it'll become a part of you."

Suddenly, he heard the conversation as clearly as if he was right in front of the two people.

"…need to know."

"No, Ron."

"Don't you get it? Harry's my best mate, and I've noticed that he's changed. I'm worried, Hermione's worried, Altáriël and Wendi are worried, and perhaps most of all, Marie's worried."

Harry felt a pang of guilt. He really did like Marie, but he'd been so busy with training that he wasn't as attentive to her as usual. He tuned out the thoughts and continued to listen to Ron and Mokuba.

"…know something, Sirree." It was Ron talking. "We _all _know that you do. The others thought that we should talk to you about it. It's a long, overdue conversation, mate."

Harry heard Mokuba sigh. "I'll tell you what I can. That's all."

"Right then." Harry heard two pair of footsteps. Five seconds later, Mokuba sat next to him, only on the floor.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

Harry opened his eyes. "You can _sense _Shadow magic, can't you?"

Mokuba shrugged. "My best friends can all use it. I've seen my brother's heart shattered, witnessed several shadow duels, see people get trapped in the Shadow Realm, have my soul locked in a card, and see Millennium Items at work, to name a few. After seven years of this, you'd think I'd be able to."

Harry grinned and slid next to his friend. "So now what?" he asked, after a pause. "Do we – "

"Tell the others?" Mokuba shrugged. "Consult your teachers. They'll know best. No doubt Yami or Yugi saw it with the Necklace."

Harry disagreed. "They said that it worked for them _sometimes_, not always," he said.

Mokuba shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. The point is that they might know."

* * *

"Earth to Yami," said Harry, waving a hand in front of the spirit's face.

Yami looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry, Leo." But he went back to thinking

Harry shrugged. By now, not only was he used to Yami's sudden deep thinking, but also to him calling him Leo. However, he wasn't sure how he'd react if Yami starting calling him "my son."

"Calm down, Harry," said Hikari, slipping in next to him. "The Pharaoh does this all the time, when he's deep in thought."

Harry sighed and waited.

* * *

"So… what did you tell them?"

Mokuba sighed. "I told them that you have been learning a different kind of magic," he said. Harry waited for him to continue. "I said that you really do miss the times when you'd hang with them, but now, you barely have enough time to sleep, let alone keep training in the soon battle with Voldemort, do your homework, keep up with Quidditch _and _hang out with your friends."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mokuba. I _really _appreciate it, mate." (Veena: Harry needs to sort out his priorities, that crappy friend.)

Mokuba clapped him on the back. "Hey, it's no biggie." He sighed. "But you know, the only one who truly understood was Altáriël."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes, I'll go talk to the professors, and she'll be chatting with Hikari. When she sees me, she gets up and says something like 'Have fun with your lesson,' or 'Today might be hard, Harry.' Do you think she knows?"

"Wouldn't put it past her," said Mokuba. "Ask Hikari, or something."

Harry nodded. (/(Hey, Hikari.)/)

(/(Yes?)/)

(/(What does Altáriël _know_?)/)

(/(She's knows why you truly come, if that's what you mean.)/) Harry was briefly confused until Hikari explained. (/(She's my cousin, and I trust her. She already knew about the yamis and stuff, so it didn't matter if she knew about you, too. Don't worry; she pretends not to know a thing. Everyone else believes that she doesn't.)/)

(/(Oh, okay. Thanks.)/)

"Makes sense," Mokuba said after Harry explained. Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next few weeks were quiet. Until…

* * *

BOOM.

A loud explosion shook the Great Hall during breakfast. People looked about.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

* * *

Another shake – was that a scream? – as students were frantically getting up. Plates flying overhead, food falling on the floor – CRASH! – many a student slipped and fell on top of each other – another scream! But what! – pain! Searing through students bodies as they lay on heaps on the ground. COLLIDE! BOOM! CRASH! As the tables were pushed about, and one – CRACK – into two! But by what! – Lord, a rock! The building! The building! Hogwarts is falling apart, oh Lord, what will –

"CHILDREN!" roared Dumbledore. Everyone froze. "Thank you. Follow your head of houses outside as the professors try to sort this out."

_No. No! NO. NO! _Harry was shouting, but it was only in his head. "NO! DON'T GO OUTSIDE!" Thundering of feet, as hundreds were frantic to go out. Harry felt his Shadow powers as he flung it out to stop everyone. "DON'T GO OUT!"

But it was too late. The Great Hall doors had been flung open. Thousands of rushed footsteps and children ran outside. But wait! The door had been barricaded! Yami had flung out his own Shadow magic to join Harry's as it covered the door outside of Hogwarts.

"DON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM!" bellowed Bakura, now in control of Ryou. "YOU'LL ALL BE KILLED! AND HARRY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Harry tried running, but it was too late. Someone suddenly snapped off Yami's power and everyone bolted outside. In their haste to get out, STAMP, CRUSH, SQUEEZE! Harry was thrown to the floor. STOMP, CRACK! CRACK! Harry screamed out in pain but it was unheard. Before he could get hurt any more, he flung himself into the Shadow Realm and out by the professors.

"Holy crap, his arm and nose are broken!" Hikari ran over the pressed her fingers onto his arm. It felt like jelly, but then felt normal. She straightened his nose as best as possible with one arm and the same thing happened. He looked confused, before realizing that now her arm lay limply at her side and her own nose was broken. She hadn't cured it, she moved it.

But he didn't stop to stare. He jumped up. "What happened!"

There were screams as students ran outside. Harry looked out the window and saw Shadow creatures chasing them.

He looked back and was shocked to see Malik twitching. "Malik?"

"Mariku."

The others had their eyes widened. "_Mariku _did this!" whispered Arina, horrified.

Malik turned and sprinted outside. The others nodded, and did the same.

* * *

"I SUMMON GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!" shouted Joey, holding up his card. It glowed before Gilford the Lightning appeared. "GO! ATTACK THE ENEMY!"

"GO SUMMONED SKULL!" shouted Ceribi. Her card glowed too, as the same happened.

"WINGWEAVER!" shouted Arina, holding her card. "GO!"

Bakura had summoned three Fiend monsters, which were destroyed. He then pulled out Dark Necrofear and equipped magic cards to her.

Malik was using magic cards against the enemy, as well as using his Rod to control others. (Veena: That Rod controls everything!)

"I SUMMON THE DARK MAGICIAN!" shouted Yami. His magician appeared before attacking.

"AND I THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" The majestic dragon roared to its master before attacking the enemy.

Harry felt himself being shoved. He turned around. Hikari stuffed her duel disk and deck into his hand. "Duel," she gasped. Her arm was a deadly shade of purple. "I'll go help others."

He nodded and ran into the fight.

* * *

"GO, BLACK LUSTER SOLIDER!" shouted Harry. He had sacrificed two level-four monsters to ritual-summon Hikari's signature monster in her honor.

(/(HARRY!)/) shouted the card's owner.

(/(Hikari?)/)

(/(Quick, Harry! Tell Yami to summon the Gods!)/)

(/(The God Cards!)/)

(/(DO IT HARRY!)/)

Harry nodded to himself. He ordered his monster to fight, then ran to find Yami.

* * *

Yami screamed out in pain as a flame enveloped to him. Because of his abrupt cut off earlier at the Great Hall, he wasn't as able to grasp his Shadow powers – for the time being. But then the pain stopped as Harry protected him with his own magic.

"Summon the Gods!" he shouted. Yami stared.

((But I don't have enough power!))

/But _I _do./

Yami had no time to object. Yugi took over.

"I SACRIFICE NINE OF OUR MONSTERS TO SUMMON THE THREE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS: OBELISK THE TORMENTOR, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON AND THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA…!"

The ground was covered in light…

* * *

Me: -_gasp_- What's going to happen?

Myarra: … shut up.

THE OPPOSITE OF WAR ISN'T PEACE -- IT'S CREATION!


	19. Chapter 18: As I Call Your Name

_As I Call Your Name…_

_Chapter Eighteen of New Professors, New Adventures_

**Author's Note: I spoil Yami's real name in this chapter, just so you know. And I've seen it spelled two ways, one with the u at the end and others without the u. **

There is also another note at the end, so bare with me…

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

Last time: 

Yami screamed out in pain as a flame enveloped to him. Because of his abrupt cut off earlier at the Great Hall, he wasn't as able to grasp his Shadow powers – for the time being. But then the pain stopped as Harry protected him with his own magic.

"Summon the Gods!" he shouted. Yami stared.

((But I don't have enough power!))

/But _I _do./

Yami had no time to object. Yugi took over.

"I SACRIFICE NINE OF OUR MONSTERS TO SUMMON THE THREE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS: OBELISK THE TORMENTOR, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON AND THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA…!"

The ground was covered in light…

* * *

Harry felt searing pain at his scar. He suddenly saw pictures flash in his mind's eye: 

_Yami, in his Pharaoh getup, was holding a small, black-haired child in his arms._

_The same child was swinging around an enormous sword; Yami chuckled and picked the child and sword up._

_The child, now five or so, was sitting on Yami's lap, reading a book._

_The black-haired child, now ten or so, was over looking a crowd of people._

_Now sixteen, the child was visibly a past version of Harry himself; he was reading another book._

_Now Leo/Harry held the same sword he had tried to when he was little, overlooking a battlefield._

_Leo/Harry was fighting against a pale, snake-like man: the ancient form of Voldemort. His sword clashed against his enemies as they struggled to overpower the other. At last, Leo/Harry thrust forwards and stabbed him. He laughed. Voldemort looked up, smirked, and, grabbing his own sword, stabbed Leo/Harry in the head, and made a lightening-bolt cut. The ancient and present Harry gasped in pain._

_The last vision was blurry. The current Harry knew that he was seeing it from Leo's eyes. Yami, as the pharaoh, was cradling him in his arms, tears snaking down his face. Leo/Harry reached his hand out and touched the pharaoh's face. He uttered one word…_

Harry jolted back to the present, Leo's voice ringing in his ears. The word that he had uttered before he had died was not a regular word. It was the name of his father. It was _Yami's _real name.

Harry looked over at Yugi. The Egyptian God Cards were glowing. Harry suddenly remembered one of his visions, the one where he had been reading. He realized that he _must _put that knowledge to use, in order to save everyone.

As light from the heavens descended onto the earth, Harry shouted, "SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR AND THE RINGED DRAGON OF RA, HEAR MY CRY! COMBINE YOUR DEVINE POWER TO CREATE HORAKHTI, THE CREATOR OF LIGHT!"

As everyone stared, the light became more intense. It was hard to look at anything. Harry felt himself being lifted into the air.

_WHO ARE YOU TO COMMAND THE GODS OF EGYPT? _cried three great and terrible voices. Harry knew these to be the Egyptian God Cards.

"I AM LEO!" shouted Harry, refusing for his will to be bent. "I AM THE SON OF THE PHARAOH YOU SWORE TO PROTECT!"

WE SERVE ONLY THAT PHARAOH. 

"BUT YOU WILL AID HIS SON!"

WE ONLY RESPOND TO THAT PHARAOH.

"YOU WILL HELP WHEN YOU HEAR HIS NAME!"

WE HAVE NOT HEARD THE NAME OF OUR PHARAOH.

Harry took a deep breath. This was it, this was what would save them all, or kill them all. He knew that the yamis, their hikaris, and their friends where counting on him. "His name," said Harry, "is Atemu."

There was a great and terrible roar. Harry was oblivious to it. He knew it to be a roar of triumph. The Gods had heard the name of their Pharaoh, of their king who they swore to aid and protect. They could finally combine and reach their full power.

_3000 YEARS AGO WE WERE UNABLE TO DO WHAT WE ARE ABLE TO DO NOW_, said the Gods.

Despite everything, Harry laughed. "HORAKHTI, CREATOR OF LIGHT, COME TO OUR AID!"

In a shower of light came the Creator of Light. Horakhti was a goddess, with golden wings and long hair; taller than any of the previous Egyptian gods, her crown and being was the essence of true light. She turned to the army of Shadow Monsters, who stared in fear and awe. Slowly she spread her arms and wings and light descended on the entire field. Everyone shielded their eyes, trying not to wince as the light even shone through their eyelids.

But slowly the light faded, and with their return to vision they saw that Voldemort's armies had retreated, and the Shadow Creatures were gone. Horakhti turned to the yamis, hikaris, and their friends.

"_3000 thousand years I have waited," _she said softly. Her voice was kind and gentle, and warmed them all. _"For 3000 years I have slumbered, waiting for the Pharaoh to regain his ancient memories and call me forth. And yet it was not the regained memories of the _Pharaoh _who called me. It was the regained memories of his reincarnated son…" _

The Creator of Light turned to look at Harry. Harry lowered his eyes, unable to stare at the golden light that was her. Her voice was soft when she spoke again, _"Yes, it was this exceptional young man who called me from my ancient sleep to save you all… but I fear that this is not the last you have seen of me… for a greater evil rises, and when it has risen, I will be called again…" _She turned to Yami. Unlike Harry, he stood his ground and stared into the light. Something in the back of his mind was nudging him…

"_This time," _she said, _"it will be you, Pharaoh, to call me forth. Your son will not remember your name. When the time comes, the light inside of you will tell you whom you truly are. It is then that I will appear again, to help you save mankind."_

_The light inside of me will tell me who I am…_ thought Yami wonderingly. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes," he said simply.

Horakhti slowly blinked and then ascended into the heavens. Within moments she was gone, and they could survey the fields.

* * *

Without Voldemort's army, they were able to see the full extent of the damage. Chunks of stone from the castle lay scattered. The entrance to the Forbidden Forest lay strewn with torn-up trees. Hagrid's hut had been destroyed. The bodies of the students and teachers that had been hurt lay everywhere, with teachers attending them. Among them was a shadowy spirit. 

"How could you, Mariku?" muttered Malik; despite himself, there were tears streaming down his face. "How could you betray us?"

Mariku looked up at the shadowy faces of the Pharaoh, the Tomb Robber, the faces of the Protector, of the former High Priest, of Harry, Joey, Arina, and Hikari, of Yugi, Ryou, and of his hikari.

"Voldemort… said that he… would kill you all… that he knew all about Harry… and of his full powers…" he murmured. "And I… didn't know how to stop him… so he said that… if I let him in… and helped him… you'd all be safe… but he lied… I'm sorry… Malik…"

His hand, which had been hovering away millimeters from Malik's face, fell; his body became momentarily solid, before disappearing.

* * *

Many of the students and teachers would have to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments and Injuries, as they were wounded rather badly, but majority of those hurt were healed relatively quickly. 

Except one.

Altáriël Daeron was deathly pale. Around her, were the professors, and the Marauders.

"Silverslayer…" muttered Ron, unable to say more.

"Altáriël… why you!" said Marie. She and Wendi were grasping their friend's hand.

Hermione gulped and buried her head into Ron. Yugi and Ryou looked on sadly; Joey, who was only related to her through Hikari, bit his lip; Ceribi and Arina touched the said cousin's shoulder gently. She was in Seto's arms, looking at her cousin with tears in her eyes. She slipped out of his arms and dropped next to her cousin.

"You were never meant to get hurt…" she whispered. "Why? Why did it have to be you!" She bit her lip as her tears came tumbling down her cheeks.

Altáriël smiled slightly. "I was once told by a very wise woman that I would know when my end was to come. When I woke up today, I knew that my time had come. The battle was my time to defend my friends. And I did so. I will pass with honor. Don't see my going as an end, but rather as a beginning."

"We're proud of you," said Yugi quietly. "You fought bravely. We saw you."

"We won't forget what you did, Altáriël," said Ryou.

Altáriël weakly gave a card to Hikari. "Don't cry. This… is my favorite. You know what to do with it." Harry saw the card; it was a seven-star monster called Seiyaryu.

Ceribi suddenly grabbed the Millennium Locket. She disconnected the Left Side from the Right and put it over Altáriël's neck. "I knew it. You _are _Myarra."

The Left Side of the Millennium Locket glowed. Altáriël's body started glowing too. Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerged out of the Locket and Altáriël's body. She looked very much like the seventeen-year-old, with tiger-like hair. She wore a robe like others from Ancient Egypt.

"Myarra," said Yami Bakura's shadowy form and Ceribi at the same time. Yami's spirit looked shocked.

Myarra's shadowy lips kissed Yami Bakura lightly, and then her sister. She turned to her brother, raised and eyebrow, and patted his cheek. Ceribi and Yami looked at each other, shocked; Myarra had always hated Yami. Did that mean that she had finally come to a truce with her younger brother?

Altáriël's spirit was waiting alongside her body. Myarra extended a hand to her reincarnation, who was, indeed, her hikari. They looked back and smiled at their friends and family. Altáriël waved cheerfully. They glowed, and were gone. When they looked back at Altáriël's body, they saw a smile on her dead lips, and the Left Side of the Millennium Locket gone.

* * *

­-_cries_- This story is nearly done! Just one more chapter and then the epilogue! After that it will have a sequel! –_cries again_- 

Altáriël: … you killed me.

Me: Oh, yeah. Sorry Yami, but it was part of the story…

Altáriël: … my hikari killed me. Great.

Me: Anywhoosle… oh yeah!

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank The (once)Legendary Centurion, now Insane Writer of Chaos, for this chapter idea. I never knew about Horakhti (until that episode weeks ago… WHICH I MISSED! ARG!), but without his review, I would have never used that idea! Thank you so much, this chapter is solely dedicated to you! (Heh, and this is my favorite chapter, too.)**


	20. Chapter 19: They Never Will Change

_They Never Will Change_

_Chapter Nineteen of New Professors, New Adventures_

Me: OH. MY. GOD.

This is the last chapter.

And then the epilogue.

-_cries_- AND THEN THE SEQUEL!

Okay, so I suppose you want to read what happens. Yami B, I missed you, you do the disclaimers.

Yami Bakura: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

Harry quietly looked over the Seiyaryu that had once belonged to Altáriël, then Hikari, and now him. Hikari had given him the card after they had buried Altáriël and helped tend to the wounded. 

"She had always intended to give it to you to help in the battle against Voldemort. She told me so herself. It was really just instinct that she gave it to me – her cousin – but she also entrusted me to give it to you."

SEIYARYU 

Light

Seven star

DRAGON

_A mystical dragon that burns away the unworthy with its mystic flame._

ATK/2500 DEF/2300 

Harry couldn't help but slightly smile at the description. It fit Altáriël and Myarra perfectly.

It was June now, three months after the fateful attack on Hogwarts. During the rest of March, pandemonium and fear insured. The students were terrified that there would be another attack. Their fears were justified.

Professor Dumbledore tried to calm their fears, but it was Yami's words that calmed everyone down at last.

He had started off quietly, as the students in the Great Hall were talking, though not loudly.

"All of you have experienced a terrifying event. You were subject to battle at a young age with inadequate weapons and nearly lost. You have witnessed someone of your teachers losing and others using magic you could not even _being _to imagine. You have seen Duel Monsters, a supposed unreal game, spring to life before your very eyes. You have seen your fellow students hurt, and felt hurt yourself. You have possibly seen, and most probably heard, of the death of yet another student. You have observed, or perhaps heard, that one of your classmates summoned the monster that saved us all. And you are all very logically afraid that the same thing will happen again. I am not telling you not to be afraid, nor am I saying that another battle won't happen. But tell me this: how will living in fear prepare you for the next battle, or the next?"

It was almost as if the Great Hall had gone completely still. Harry felt that he was breathing too noisily.

"I am not denying it. In fact, I'm going to tell you outright; there _will _be another battle. I don't know if it will be this year, or next year, or five years from now. But there _will _be another one.

"If we constantly live in fear, how will we survive? Won't the enemy just be able to waltz right in and take us over?

"HOWEVER – if we work together and try not to worry, we'll survive. If we prepare, learn to fight, and unite, we'll overcome the enemy.

"Listen well Hogwarts! We can continue acting as we've been, or we can prepare ourselves. The choice is yours. Think about it."

Yami, who had gotten up, sat down.

There was a moment of silence…

And then the students of Hogwarts burst into wild applause.

* * *

Starting April, most of the classes were spent learning ways to defend oneself from an attack. The rest of the classes were used to put the students' knowledge to use by trying to repair the damage of the battle. 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

* * *

"Seiyaryu…" murmured Harry. "I'm going to name you Altáriël…" He took out the deck that he had made into his own throughout the last couple of months and placed the card on top. Strapping on his Duel Disk (a present from Mokuba), he slipped his deck into it. 

It was the last day of Hogwarts. The last day of the oddest year of Hogwarts yet. Harry looked out of his dormitory window and stroked Hedwig, who had been sitting on the ledge. The lake shimmered as smoke blurted out of the chimney of Hagrid's hut. Harry jerked back to life, remembering why Hedwig had come. He took the letter she held, and read it. She gently pecked his ear as he read.

_Harry – _

_I've kept this from you all year, and I've decided to tell you now. I have no idea how this is going to affect you, but I hope it will be in a good way. Because I think, from now on, we'd be better off not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as brother and sister…_

_Harry… I know Sirius Black. I know him… because he's my father. He married my mum a little after your parents married. However, he was sent to Azkaban before I was born. My mum was killed by one of Voldemort's followers when I was little._

_Don't overreact, please! I just thought that you might want to know… that we share something in common. I know you're worst off, because you can't remember your parents and Dad was all you had – while I remember Mum. I just thought that you'd like to know._

_-Marie_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. Marie was his god-sister? Sirius had married? He had had a _daughter_, and hadn't told Harry?

Harry stayed silent for about twenty minutes. Then, finally, he folded up the letter and slipped it in the pocket. He took out a quill, ink, and parchment, and wrote a note.

_Marie –_

_I can't tell you how much it means to me to know. I… I am very grateful. Yes, in light of this news I think we are better off as brother and sister. It's… a very odd feeling, to find that you're not alone in feeling the loss of someone you love. Er… thanks. Thanks a lot, Marie. It means a lot to know that someone understands what it means to lose your family. But I guess we've _got _family now, don't we?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and she took off.

* * *

"Osiris," muttered Harry, pressing his hand to the Eye of Horus on the picture. 

The door slowly creaked open, and Harry entered his professor's chambers.

"Come in, Harry," said Ryou's voice. Harry followed it until he reached the professor's makeshift living room. There, he saw Bakura and Yugi's spirits, Seto, Hikari, Arina, Joey, Ryou, Malik and Yami.

"Come here, Leo," said Yami. Harry obeyed. Yami held up a sheath to him. "Take it."

"You mean unsheathe it?"

"No, I want you to take it and tell me what sword it is."

Harry took the sheathed sword and looked at the hilt. He recognized it immediately. "Godric Gryffindor's sword."

Yami took it from him, and used the Shadow Realm to hide it. "Now, draw the sword with your Shadow Magic and then take hold of it with your hands."

Harry, confused, nodded. Using his Shadow Powers, he coaxed the sword from his sheath and gripped the hilt.

A series of visions flashed before Harry's eyes. He recognized a few of them. After the last vision, he saw him.

"_Leo?" he muttered._

"_Harry." Prince Leo placed a hand of Harry's shoulder. All around them was a white light. "Harry, I want to thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For doing your duty and mine. For "becoming" me. For protecting my father, his priests and his friends. For continuing the battle that was not finished 3000 years ago."  
_

_Harry took one of Leo's hands and they gripped each other's. "Leo, it's an honor to be your reincarnation."_

"_Harry, it's an honor to be your ancient form."_

Harry suddenly jolted back. He stared at the sword, thinking of all the knowledge he had gained by the visions – he knew off _all _of Leo's past now.

"The Millennium Sword…" he murmured.

"Say what!" exclaimed Bakura, still in spirit form.

"The Millennium Sword… the Millennium Locket was part of the Millennium Scale; you could combine the two. The Pyramid of Light wasn't _really _a Millennium Item. Seven was a sacred number for the Ancient Egyptians. That number was to be preserved. The Millennium Sword wasn't one of the original seven, nor was it _part _of another. The Millennium Puzzle _made _the Millennium Sword for Leo…"

They sat in shocked silence. Harry took his time to look over the sword. He showed them the biggest ruby, on the top of the hilt. "If you look closely, you can see the Eye of Horus embedded in the bottom of the ruby. What was once obviously a golden Millennium Item became a silver sword with rubies of Godric Gryffindor when he found it." Harry sheathed the sword and attached it to his belt. Nobody questioned him.

* * *

**YAMI'S POV**

I knew that Gryffindor's sword had something to do with Harry's past as Leo. It was a Pharaoh's instinct.

I asked Bakura to steal it from Dumbledore. He was very much surprised. "_You _want _me _to _steal_! What's gotten into you, Pharaoh? I thought you _hated _the fact that I'm a thief."

"I do," I muttered. I glanced back at the sleeping form of Yugi. He would _never _approve of this. "But I need this. If Harry's going to help us get our memories back, and we help him in the fight against Voldemort, he's going to need this sword."

Bakura shrugged. "Alright Pharaoh." He walked away. Moments later, he appeared, fully dressed in black (he had already been in possession of Ryou's body). He nodded to me, and I felt the Shadow Realm creep up around him. He was soon gone.

When he came back, I looked over the sword with my own Shadow Magic before taking it. It _felt _like a Millennium Item.

I took over Yugi's body, and took the sword. Inadvertently, the hilt brushed against my Puzzle. The both started to glow. Bakura's mouth dropped.

"What the – " we both began.

_Suddenly, I found myself looking at a golden hall. I realized that I was seeing a vision from the past, and once again was in my own body. I felt myself sigh._

_I saw Harry running towards me. No… not Harry… Leo…_

_"Leo?" I heard myself ask. "What is it?"_

_Harry… LEO… gasped for breath. He brandished a golden sword that he was carrying. "I found this… in… my room. It was… next to me… when I woke up." He waved the sword. "Any… idea… where it came from?"_

_I motioned for the sword, and took it from Leo's outstretched hand. "I pointed out to him that it looks like a Millennium Item," said a girl, coming in. I recognized her as Mana, Hikari's ancestor, who is also the Dark Magician Girl. "But then he overreacted."_

_I felt myself chuckled. "You don't remember this sword, Leo?"_

_Leo looked confused. "No."_

_"You used to try and play with it when you were but a mere child," I said without thinking, handing it back to him. "I found it next to the Millennium Puzzle the day of your birth, when I was forced to remove it from my person for a short period of time."_

_Leo nodded, and took the sword back._

I was suddenly jolted back to the present.

Bakura was above me, yelling, "YAMI! YAMI!"

The gang was around me, concern in their eyes, save Kaiba, who looked bored.

I sat up. "Yami?" asked Yugi, supporting me in his spirit form… in a way. "What happened?"

I looked down at the sword that I still held. "I saw a vision from the past…" I know I looked troubled, but I said no more.

The others, not knowing what else to do, went back to sleep. I allowed Yugi to have his body back.

I went to his soul room for comfort, also not wanting to go to my own. Yugi sat up. I sat beside him.

He hugged my shoulders one-handedly. "Tell me, Yami. Trust me."

My hikari had always sought comfort _from_ me. However, he had also always been willing to _comfort_ me, but I had been too proud. I didn't want him to look down upon me.

But not that day. I put my head on his shoulder as he hugged me like only he could. I realized that it had always been me that hugged Yugi, and held him when he needed reassurance. But it felt nice to turn to someone when you needed them the most. Yugi had _always _been there for me. I had always been too proud to admit it. "Yugi…" I said.

"Trust me, Yami," he said, soothingly.

And so I told him everything that I had ever worried over and kept from him.

He never judged me. He never denounced me or threw me out. He merely listened and helped me through it.

(an: That was a non-yaoi scene, just so you know. As I've state before, this is a non-yaoi fic. I _do _love yaoi though… sigh.)

* * *

Harry knew that he was late for the Leaving Feast. He quickly donned a black cloak and, after making sure his Millennium Sword was on his person, he exited the Gryffindor common room. 

He quickly walked down the hall, and down the stairs. Taking a secret passageway, he reached the first floor quickly.

Harry reached for the Great Hall doors and pushed them open.

It felt like everyone turned and stared at him. "Sorry," he said, going to the Gryffindor table and slipping in between Ron and Marie. They were trying not to laugh.

"Where were you?" hissed Hermione. "We've been waiting!"

Harry shrugged carelessly as he hugged Marie around the shoulders. Removing his arm, he replied, "Around." Harry looked up, and saw that instead of the colors of whoever had won the house cup, for the second time in his Hogwarts history, the drapes were black. He remembered that the last time this had happened was Cedric's death. A sad feeling swept over him as he realized that he had lost yet another friend. Cedric, Sirius, and Altáriël… all were gone from him.

But maybe he'd find someone who could fill the gaping hole in his heart. He glanced over at the staff table, where he saw Seto gently brush a strand of hair from his girlfriend's eyes (one of the rare intimidate gestures he gave in public), and Joey glare at him for it; Arina shook her head at Joey's action as Yugi talked with Ryou as Malik and Bakura argued with Yami, the former and latter in spirit form.

They ate, though he had little appetite, and Harry realized that the Great Hall was more subdued, although it was the Leaving Feast. He couldn't help but feel like he had two years previously. Finally, Professor Dumbledore rose. The little chatter there had been silenced.

"Another year," said the headmaster, surveying them, "has past." He paused and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Although usually cheerful during this time, most of them – especially the seventh years – looked sad. _We're the ones most affected_, Harry thought as the smile he had been wearing fell.

"There is so much that I wish to tell you all," he said, "So, so much. But first and foremost I must say what I hoped I would never have to say again. Similarly to the events two years ago, there has been yet another death of a student, and I hope that it is the last. I wish to acknowledge a very fine young lady that should be talking and laughing with her friends over here," he gestured to Harry's table, "at the Gryffindor table. I would like you all to please stand a raise your glasses to Altáriël Daeron."

They did so, and Harry could almost feel himself being transported to his fourth year as the benches all scraped against the stone floor and the student body all mumbled her name. Harry glanced over at the staff table, where he saw a few tears slowly crawling down Hikari's face. He bit his lip as he slip back into his seat.

"Altáriël was a marvelous person who shone in the qualities that represent Gryffindor house," he continued. "She was a good friend – a very loyal one at that. She was brave, noble, and valued justice above all. Her death, whether you knew her or not, as affected you all, some of us more than others." Here, Professor Dumbledore paused and glanced over at Hikari, and to give her credit, her gaze was steady. He looked back at his students. "I think that, therefore, you have the right to know exactly what happened that day."

Harry started incredulously at Dumbledore.

"Altáriël Daeron was killed in battle when Lord Voldemort attacked."

Whispers bounded in the Great Hall as, for the first time, the students knew who exactly had nearly destroyed the school they had come to call home. Dumbledore looked at everyone calmly until silence fell once again.

"The Ministry of Magic," he continued, "does not know this, or about the attack. You parents also are unaware of this. If they were to find it, it is possible that they would not want me to tell you this, because they still find it difficult to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned. It is my belief, however, that you have the right to know, and it is an insult to Altáriël's memory if I tell you anything else."

"The day of the attack was a normal one," he continued. "It was during breakfast that several creatures from the popular card game Duel Monsters started to attack the school. These creatures were under the control of Lord Voldemort. A young man, whom we all know very well, tried to stop you from leaving." Here, Dumbledore's eyes turned to look at Harry. Harry suddenly felt the entire student body stare at him. "Using his magical powers, Harry Potter tried to stop you from leaving to protect your lives. It was with Professor Yugi Motou's help that they magically barricaded the door. However, the spell was broken and you all rushed outside, only to be face to face with an army of creatures you thought to be unreal. And just when they were about to attack, more monsters came and fought back, on your side. You witnessed our new professors – along with three of their friends," he inclined his head towards the said people, "use powers you never deemed possible. And just when it seemed hopeless, Professor Yugi Motou summoned three monsters known as the Egyptian Gods. And it was Harry Potter – the same Harry Potter that has been told in so many stories, and in so many lights – who risked his life to save us all by using the Gods to summon a monster than struck down Lord Voldemort's army."

"But not even Harry could save Altáriël Daeron." Here, Dumbledore's eyes flitted once back to Harry. "She, too, could summon such creatures, and in the end summoned the creature that was tied to her very soul. And when that creature was destroyed, her life was drained out of her. It was in this way that Altáriël Daeron died a hero, defending the people she loved, a true Gryffindor. For this, I not only honor Altáriël, but also our five brave professors, their three noble friends, and Harry Potter. And for this I would like you to raise your glasses now to them."

Once again everyone stood and drank.

"I told you two years ago that the bonds of friendship were more important that ever. I now want to stress that more than ever. United we stand, while divided we fall. Lord Voldemort has the uncanny gift of being able to break apart these important bonds, and if we realize that, we can come even closer together. We can fight his gift of discord and hate with our bonds of friendship and love.

"I will not lie to you – we are only in the beginning of these dark and difficult times. Every day, we have to choose between what is right, and what is easy. Some of you realize this, as you have suffered directly because of Lord Voldemort. Your families have been torn apart. Just a few months ago, another student was taken away from us.

"Remember Altáriël. Remember a girl who was kind, and generous, and loving, and who died at the hands of Lord Voldemort because she wanted to protect the people she loved. Remember a girl who valued justice above all things, and because she tried to bring this about she died. Remember Altáriël Daeron."

He sat down, and solemn applause was heard throughout the Great Hall. After a few moments, the sad mood was broken with slow chatter.

"You speak wisely, Professor," said Yugi, biting into his pie.

Joey reached for a fourth helping of dessert. Arina hit his hand. "Enough, Joseph."

"Aw…" muttered Joey, looking rejected.

Seto opened his mouth, but Hikari cut in. "Stupid mutt, slobbering all over the place like the pathetic dog that you are," she said, for him. He stared at her. "I know you too well," she added, shrugging.

"We _all _do," said Joey, glaring at Seto. He smirked.

"Still fighting about that?" said Ryou. He shook his head.

(/(They'll never change,)/) said Harry's voice.

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Arina, Joey, Seto and Hikari all smiled. "Never."

* * *

Me: -_cries- _IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER! –_sobs_- 

Altáriël: … you still have an epilogue.

Me: … okay, so it's ALMOST over. You know this storytook me about a year to write?

Ceribi: -_blinks_-

Me: Exactly!


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_New Professors, New Adventures_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

Harry hugged Marie tightly. "Write, would you?" 

"Of course I will!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Harry hugged his other friends and bid his farewells. "You're coming over in the summer!" Ron told him sternly.

"No he's not!" said Mokuba, who, because of his amazingly fast progress, had taken his O.W.Ls and would go to seventh year with Harry and the others the next year. "We'll send a jet to pick up all of you and take you to Japan to visit with us!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "We'll go to Domino City!" she squealed. "And meet all of your friends!" She glomped him. Mokuba gasped for air and broke away from her. Wendi rubbed his back.

Harry spotted Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. "Well, I'd better go," he said, walking off.

"Bye Harry!"

"Make sure to write!"

"See ya Harry!"

"Bye!"

As Harry turned, he bumped into Seto Kaiba. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Off then, Harry?"

Harry saluted his professor. "Are you guys coming back next year?"

Seto smirked. That was all the answer Harry needed. "You owe us a jet flight," he added. "Mokuba said so."

Seto blinked before saying, "Oh, he did, did he?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk.

As he continued walking, the others cut him off. "Write to us, Harry," said Hikari Daeron cheerfully, ruffling his hair. She kissed his forehead. "Oh, speaking of kisses, where'd Seto go off too? He owes me one…" Harry looked appalled as she winked and disappeared.

"Bye, Harry," said Joey Wheeler, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"We'll see you around, no?" said Arina Arono. He nodded, smiling, and the two left.

"See ya Harry!" said Malik Ishtar.

"Bye!" said Ryou Bakura. Yami Bakura smirked in spirit form, above from Ryou's shoulder. Ryou sighed, and the three of them departed.

Harry had almost reached the Dursleys when Yugi Motou stopped him. "Write to us, okay? We'll miss you."

Harry gripped his shoulder. "Of course I will. You know I will."

Yami Yugi took over, smiling. "We know you too well."

Harry finally reached his Muggle family. "Who was that?" said Aunt Petunia, peering around her husband at Yami and his very noticeable hair. Out of the four of them, only Harry noticed the blonde spikes sticking out disappear, and the man grow shorter as Yugi took over.

"That…" he said, with a grin, "was my father."

* * *

Me: … it's finally finished. 

Altáriël: For real, this time.

**Author's note: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'd also like to thank everyone who stuck with the story and didn't give up on it halfway through or whatever. As I promised, the sequel is being worked on -- I haven't forgotten about it, don't worry! I have to brainstorm on what'll happen next. I'd also like to thank Lizeth, and her story _History of Magic_. Without reading that, I would have never written this.**

**Thanks again once more to everybody! It's you who made it happen!**


End file.
